Permata Biru
by TheMoonAtomic20
Summary: Shinobi? Awalnya Rias takpercaya dengan eksistensi Mereka, namun kali ini dia dibuat percaya bahwa keberadaan Mereka masih ada, dengan dibuktikan-nya oleh keberadaan salah satu dari Mereka. Naruto, seorang Remaja yang Ia temukan tergeletak di depan pintu ruangan klubnya merupakan salah satu dari Shinobi yang masih ada didunia ini.
1. Chapter 1

_Shinobi? Awalnya Rias takpercaya dengan eksistensi Mereka, namun kali ini dia dibuat percaya bahwa keberadaan Mereka masih ada, dengan dibuktikan-nya oleh keberadaan salah satu dari Mereka._

 _Naruto, seorang Remaja yang Ia temukan tergeletak di depan pintu ruangan klubnya merupakan salah satu dari Shinobi yang masih ada didunia. Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu semua tentang Naruto mulai terungkap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Aksi dan sedikit Humor.**

 **Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Pasaran, Mainstream (Pasti), Semi canon, Bikin mata perih.**

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Rias dari lamunannya, "Ara... Ara... Disini kau rupanya." Seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap muncul dari balik pintu dan melangkah masuk menghampiri Rias dengan membawa tatakan dengan cangkir berisikan teh hangat didalamnya,

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Akhir-akhir ini Aku sering melihatmu melamun?." sambungnya, cangkir tersebut diletakan di atas meja.

Aroma harum teh-pun tercium meresap kedalam indra peciumanya membuat Rias tergoda untuk menggerakan tangan-nya mengambil cangkir tersebut kemudian diseruput olehnya.

Menelanya sedikit dan setelah itu di letakanya cangkir tersebut di tempat semula,

"Hmmm... Kali ini rasa teh buatanmu lebih manis dari biasanya Akeno." komentar Rias kepada seorang gadis yang bernama Akeno tersebut,

"Tapi bisakah lain kali kau kurangi gulanya? Aku tak ingin tubuhku ini akan Melar nantinya." sambung Rias sambil bergaya bak seorang Juri masak yang memberikan kritik kepada salah satu Pesertanya.

Akeno mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebrang yang berhadapan dengan Rias, "Benarkah? Perasaan Aku tak memberi gula sedikit pun deh." menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil mengingat-ingat proses pembuatan secangkir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan alis terangkat Rias pun kembali mengambil kembali cangkir teh dan menyeruputnya kembali.

PPPPFFFFRRRTT

ASIN

Akeno terkikik melihat keberhasilanya melakukan Trap kepada Sahabatnya sendiri, "Hihihi... Sebegitu seriusnya kau melamun? hingga tak bisa merasakan mana garam, dan mana gula."

Dengan kedua tangan memegangi perut Akeno kembali terkikik yang kali ini meningkat menjadi tawa.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sih sebenarnya?." tanya Akeno yang kali ini kembali menjadi tenang dan kepo(?)

Melangkah menuju westafel dan berkumur untuk menghilangkan rasa asin yang terasa dimulut-nya, lalu kembali duduk diatas sofa.

"Kau mencoba membuat racun jenis baru ya?" dengan wajah sebal Rias menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Akeno,

"dan dengan Aku yang menjadi kelinci percobaanya? Huuuh... Sahabat macam apa kau ini sebegitu kejamnya dengan diriku yang takbersalah ini, Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." sambung Rias yang seolah Dia menjadi korban yang tersakiti oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

wajah Akeno menjadi Sweatdrop seolah- olah Ia ikut bermain dalam adegan Sinetron tv dan Ia pula yang menjadi pemeran Antagonis, yah walaupun Dia memang menjadi Antagonis dalam keadaan sekarang.

"Ara... ara... Sudahlah lagi pula jebakan kuno seperti itu tak akan membunuhmu." menyilangkan tangan dan kembali menatap Rias, "dan itu bisa menjadi cara ampuh untuk menyadarkan mu dari dunia hayalan mu itu ku rasa, Fufufufu..."

Beranjak dari tempatnya semula Rias melakangkah menuju jendela, udara bertiup dengan lembut menggoyangkan Rambut merahnya. Matanya memandang pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya, bangunan sekolah Kuoh Akademi, bangunan yang bergaya Eropa kuno ini memanglah salah satu sekolah terpopuler di kota ini. Selain populer, Sekolah ini terkenal dengan banyaknya Siswi-siswi yang cantik bak Bidadari, dulunya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk para gender Perempuan, namun baru-baru ini sekolah ini diubah menjadi sekolah biasa, dengan sistem peraturan baru, yaitu para Siswa laki-laki dapat mendaftar masuk di sekolah ini.

Oleh sebab itu rasio perbandingan antara Laki-laki dan Perempuan terhitung menjadi tak seimbang dengan keunggulan jumlah Siswinya.

"Ara... Ara... Kamu ngambek ya?" pertanyaan Akeno membuat Rias menolehkan wajahnya, menunjukan bahwa Ia tak masalah dengan itu.

"Oh iya! Aku ingin memberi tahu hal yang penting kepadamu kurasa." sambung Akeno.

Perkataan Akeno yang ke dua membuatnya sedikit penasaran,

"Apa?" ,melakangkah kembali menuju sofa, "Apa kau menemukan sesorang untuk kita jadikan Bidak baru?" mendudukan kembali di atas sofa.

Akeno menggelengkan kepalnya dan tersenyum, "Bukan tentang itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak tau? Akhir-akhir ini para anggota dari OSIS mulai mendekati Naruto, mungkin Sona Sitri dan Queennya tertarik untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Bidak Mereka." menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa, Akeno menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya,

"kalau Aku jadi Kau, Aku tak akan membiarkan Sona mendapatkannya." sambung Akeno dengan kalimat bernada protektif keluar dari bibir nya.

"Itu lah yang sedang kufikirkan belakangan ini, Aku ingin menjadikanya salah satu dari Bidak caturku, tapi..." Rias memandang ke langit-langit ruangan , "Kau ingat kan? Saat kita menemukanya, waktu itu Aku mengira dia hanyalah Gelandangan yang kebetulan sekarat didepan ruangan klub, tapi saat Aku dekati, Aku merasakan ada Aura yang berbeda dari tubuhnya, karena itu... Aku mencoba mengunakan Evil Pieces, tapi semua Bidak ku yang tersisa tidak ada yang cocok denganya."

wajah Rias berubah murung mengingat saat pertama kali Ia menemukan Naruto yang ingin Ia _miliki._

Akeno memegangi keningnya seolah berfikir, "Mungkin Naruto cocok dengan Bidak pion? Kita tau kalau seluruh Bidak pionmu telah terpakai semua untuk mereinkarnasikan Issei, sedangkan Sona masih mempunyai empat Bidak pion lagi, fufufu... Celaka-celaka."

Akeno memandang sebuah foto berbingkai yg terletak diatas sebuah meja belajar, terlihat difoto tersebut ada dua gadis sedang berpose untuk foto bersama, Rias dan Seorang gadis berwajah datar berabut hitam dengan potongan sebahu dan mengenakan kaca mata minus yang Akeno kenal bernama Sona Sitri.

Rias mengikuti arah pandangan Akeno, setelah tau apa yang di lihat, Ia melakangkah kearah meja belajarnya, membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah Spidol permanen.

"Jika seperti itu..." tangan kirinya mengambil foto berbingkai dan dengan spidol ditangan kanannya Rias mulai menuliskan sesuatu di tengah-tengah antara gambar dirinya, dan gambar Sona, "Aku tak akan membiarkan Sona dengan mudah mendapatkan Naruto!" dengan wajah bersemangat, foto berbingkai tersebut kembali diletaknya di tempat semula.

Akeno menyipitkan mata mencoba membaca tulisan yang ditambahkan didalam foto tersebut, "hmmm? Vvv... Veeerr... Sssuu... Sus... Versus, fufufufu... Boleh juga Ketua."

"Aku akan mencoba membuat Naruto sibuk dengan kelompok Kita, Agar Ia tak memiliki waktu banyak dengan Sona."

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh..." ini kesekian kalinya Naruto mengehela nafas dengan bosan, ini lah yang Ia lakukan sepulang dari sekolah, menjaga dan merawat Kuil di bukit tepat di belakang Sekolahnya sebenanya yang merawat dan membersihkan Kuil adalah Bunshinya sedangkan Ia sendiri hanya bermalas-malasan diatas dahan pohon perilaku normal layaknya para Ninja.

semenjak Ia terdampar(?) di kota ini dan bertemu Rias dan Akeno yang menolongnya, untuk sementara Ia ditempatkan untuk tinggal di Kuil ini bersama dengan Akeno dan juga Naruto disekolahkan di kota ini.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Dia bisa pingsan dan berada di kota ini, yang Ia ingat adalah saat dimana Ia sedang bertarung melawan Pain yang saat itu Ia sedang terpojok dan takbisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa melihat dan meneriaki salah satu Rekanya Hinata yang mencoba melawan Pain dan berakhir dengan penusukan pada Hinata, yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa begitu sangat-sangat Murka dan membiarkan seluruh Aura kebencian dari segel Kyuubi dengan leluasa mengambil alih kesandaranya. Dan saat itulah Ia tak ingat apapun.

Apakah Hinata dan Desa-nya selamat? Atau sebaliknya? Sungguh memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Naruto menjadi risau dan taktenang.

Di tengah lamunanya, Tiba-tiba Sebuah lingkaran bercahaya merah menyala muncul di atas permukaan tanah dan setelah itu munculah Akeno dari lingkaran sihirnya

"Ara... Ara... Ternyata dirimu yang Asli ada disini."

Suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Naruto membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya,

"Aah, ternyata Kau, Akeno... Err... Apakah Bunsinku melakukan perkejaan dengan baik?"

Akeno memandang sekitar Kuil melihat beberapa kembaran Naruto sedang sibuk melakukan tugas Mereka. Ada yang sedang mengepel, menyapu, mengelap meja dan berkelahi... What? Berkelahi?

"Woy kampret! Kenapa lantai yang sudah Aku pel malah kamu injak lagi?" marah Bunshin 1 si Tempramen.

"Nggk usah nyolot Aku kan nggk sengaja." jawab Bunshin 2 yang barusaja kembali dari halaman depan Kuil membersihkan kebun dengan tubuh kotor akan tanah yang menempel

"Kalau nggk sengaja kenapa masih kamu injak-injak?." ujar Bunshin 1 sambil menunjuk kaki Bunshin 2 yang entah kenapa dengan sengajanya melangkah kesana kemari.

"Kampret ngajak ribut kamu? Maju sini!" Dengan tongkat pel di genggamanya, Bunshin 1 dengan marahnya mengejar Bunshin 2 hingga menimbul kan kerusuhan dan membuat pekerjaan Bunshin lain yang hampir selesai menjadi kacau kembali.

'Konoyaro...! Dasar Bunshin kampret...! Percuma Aku mengandalkan kalian.' teriak Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah kesal.

"Fufufu... Kau menggunakan sihirmu untuk membersihkan Kuil lagi? Eerr... Bisakah kau turun terlebih dahulu Uzumaki-kun? Aku rasa akan lebih enak jika kita berbincang lebih dekat dari pada kau di atas pohon." ujar Akeno.

"Baiklah." Dengan sekali lompatan kedua kaki Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah berumput di bawahnya.

"Jadi... Ada apa kau mencariku?" sambungnya.

"Rias ingin bertemu denganmu." menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia membutuhkan bantuanmu, dia akan memberimu imbalan Aku yakin Kau pasti membutuhkan uang kan?" perkataan Akeno yang terakhir memang benar dia membutuhkan uang untuk keperluannya dan lagi pula uang yang biasa Naruto gunakan untuk bertransaksi di Konoha takberlaku disini.

"Hmmm, Kau benar ttebayou, apa dia akan memberiku pekerjaan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu lah alasanku memanggil Mu." Dan setelah itu munculah segel merah bercahaya di bawah Akeno berdiri. "Kemarilah." Pinta Akeno sambil mengulurkan tanganya menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dan Mereka berdua pun meghilang.

Tak lupa Naruto telah menghilangkan semua Bunshin yang menurutnya Kampret itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Supranatural Klub baru saja terjadi perdebatan antara Issei dan Kingnya Rias, Issei meminta bantuan kepadanya Untuk menyelamat kan Seorang Gadis birawati bernama Asia yang diculik oleh Malaikat jatuh untuk di ambil kekutanya. Namun, karna alasan tertentu Rias dengan tegas melarangnya.

Kiba dan Koneko pun juga tak bisa membantu Issei karena larangannya, dan lagipula Gereja yang terbengkalai bagi kaum Iblis merupakan tempat yang paling dihindari bagi Mereka karena kebanyakan tempat tersebut ditempati oleh para Malaikat jatuh, salah satu musuh bagi kaum Iblis. Jika salah satu dari katiga Fraksi berulah di daerah teritori musuh, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan akan membuat para Fraksi kembali memanas.

Kecewa karna Kingnya takmau membantunya dan melarangnya, takmembuat Issei putus asa, diapun berlari keluar dari Ruangan Club dan memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Asia sendiri meskipun Dia tahu bahwa kemampuannya saat ini masih lemah namun dengan tekat yang kuat Dia yakin mampu menyelamatkan Asia sendiri meskipun nyawanya yang menjadi terancam.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Issei, sebuah lingkaran cahaya muncul dari atas keramik Ruangan dan menampakan Akeno yang datang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Ara ara Bochou apakah kau berhasil melarangnya?" tanya Akeno

Rias hanya diam dan seolah memikirkan sesuatu, haruskah Ia membantu Pawn-nya Issei? Ia tak mau membuat pusing dan merepotkan Kakanya yang Seorang Maou yang disegani di dunia bawah, tapi Ia tak tega membiarkan salah satu Bidaknya terluka, ini lah keistimewaan dari Klan Gremory Mereka sangat menyayangi para Pembantu Mereka layaknya keluarga Mereka sendiri.

"Jika kau tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, kita bisa meminta bantuan dari Naruto-san." Perkataan Akeno barusan membuat Ia kembali teringat akan alasan awal Ia meminta Akeno untuk memanggil Naruto.

Rias tersenyum lembut dan menatap Naruto, "Naruto...? Aku ingin menagih hutangmu." sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Are...? Maksutnya?." Tanya Naruto tak mengerti maksut dari Hutang yang Rias bicarakan.

"Perasaan Aku tidak meminjam Uang mu deh." lanjutnya membuat Rias keringat jatuh.

"Maksutku, kau seharusnya berhutang budi kepadaku karena sudah merawat dan menyelamatkan Mu waktu itu." Dengan sabar Rias menjelaskan,

Naruto terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Rias barusan, memang benar sih yang dikatakan Rias barusan, saat itu dia ditemukan sekarat ditempat ini dan Rias lah yang menolongnya bersama dengan Akeno saat itu...

"Kau benar ttebayou... Jadi apa yang bisa ku lakukan

agar bisa membayar hutangku?"

Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Rias sumringah "Tolong selamatkan Issei."

Dengan wajah bersemangat disertai senyuman mentari Naruto menjawab "Hmmm baiklah Serahkan padaku untuk menyelamatkan Cowok mesum itu ttebayou!" sambil mengacungkan Ibu jarinyanya

.

.

.

.

.

Mengenai Issei, Naruto sudah mengenalnya karena Mereka kebetulan menimba ilmu di kelas yang sama, Dia adalah siswa yang populer karena kemesumanya bersama teman satu Gengnya Matsuda dan Motohama dan Mereka terkenal dengan julukan Trio mesum,

kegiatan sehari-hari Mereka tentu tak jauh dari hal-hal Ero, membuat Naruto jadi mengingat mendiang Gurunya Jiraya sang Gama sanin yang legendaris dan sama Ero-nya dengan Mereka bertiga, jika misalnya gurunya Jiraya dan Issei cs yang menjadi muridnya di Konoha tak menutup kemungkinan tempat Pemandian air panas di konoha menjadi bangkrut dan Mereka berempat pasti akan menjadi Orang yang paling di buru di Konoha.

Issei yang ternyata seorang Iblis baru Ia ketahui dari Rias, Issei sebelumnya pernah terbunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh karna dalam tubuh Issei terpendam sebuah kekuatan misterius yang diberikan Tuhan, sebuah kekuatan yang katanya masuk dalam kategori kekuatan terkuat.

Iblis... sebenarnya Naruto dibuat bingung dan tak mengerti akan Hal ini, yang Ia tau tentang Iblis adalah Wajah seram, Licik, penghasut, jahat, Pelenggoda dan Hal negatif lainya, namun semenjak Naruto bertemu Rias dan Akeno semua yang Ia maksutkan mengenai Iblis tadi menjadi sirna, Mereka Baik, Berwajah cantik, Peduli dengan sesama buktinya Rias sangat menghawatirkan Issei, dan Penggoda, tunggu dulu... Penggoda? Ia rasa tidak hanya Iblis saja yang seperti itu... Manusia juga memiliki sifat seperti itu.

Malaikat jatuh, Ia baru tahu jika Mereka yang terkenal patuh dan taat dengan Tuhan bisa memberontak dan berhianat yang membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari Surga.

Dalam benak Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya dimana sekarang Ia berada? Dunia apakah ini? Dan apa benar Tuhan telah terbunuh? Dari semua penjelasan Rias yang terdengar tak masuk akal mengenai kematian Tuhan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Namun, wajah serius Rias menegaskan bahwa Dia tak berbohong sedikit pun akan Hal bisa saja Dia berbohong kan? karena Iblis memang Licik berusaha meracuni fikiran manusia dengan omong kosong yang terdengar manis dari bibir Mereka.

Oleh karna itu Ia takmau terlalu percaya 100% dengan Rias dan pihak Iblis manapun jika dia belum menemukan kebenaranya mengenai Tuhan telah tiada dan segalahal yang tak masuk akal mengenai dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan mengunakan jubah hitam bertudung seperti Anbu saat ini Naruto sedang duduk bersila untuk berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan dan menggunakan Chakra Alam agar Ia dapat melacak dimana lokasi Gereja yang dimaksutkan berada,

setelah beberapa menit terlihat warna jingga muncul di kelopak matanya yang menandakan Ia sudah dalam mode Senin, setelah itu Naruto juga mengenakan topeng dan Ia mulai bergegas menuju Gereja.

Kenapa Naruto mengenakan Jubah dan Topeng? Itu karna permintaan dari Rias yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menutupi Identitasnya, Awalnya Naruto menolak mengenakanya. Namun karna didesak Oleh Rias dan Akeno, menurutlah Ia untuk mengenakan jubah tersebut.

Melompat dari atap ke atap Rumah Penduduk kota dan dinding gedung, baru setengah perjalananya menuju Gereja...Ia taksengaja melihat Issei tengah mengayuh Sepedanya dengan cepat menuju arah yang sama denganya.

"Issei!" Naruto sontak melompat turun kearah Issei, yang entah kenapa Ia malah mendarat tepat di garis jalur Sepeda yang di kayuh Issei.

"What...?! Awas!"

"Waaaaa!"

Terkejut dan taksiap Karna kemunculan Seseorang secara tiba-tiba berdiri tepat didepanya, membuat Issei tak sempat menghindar... dengan gerakan Slowmotion layaknya Sinetron-sinetron gemaran Ibu-ibu termasuknya Ibu Author, akhirnya Issei menabrak Orang yang baru saja tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya tersebut.

 _CCCIIITTTTTT... BRAK.._. Begitulah kira kira suara efeknya, tak ketinggalan suara teriakan yang sudah di perlambat yang terdengar sepeti ini... _"WWWUUUUOOOOHHHGGG!"_

...

Issei hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setelah Ia dengan mesranya berciuman dan meniduri Aspal dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, dan setelah beberapa saat Ia kembali berdiri lalu mencari Sepedanya, namun sayang sekali Kendaraan andalanya itu sudah resmi menjadi Rongsokan.

"TIDAAAK...! RC213V ku hancur sudah!"

Lihat saja kondisinya, roda depan sudah takberbentuk lingkaran, ditambah Stang kemudi seperti layaknya Orang yang sedang mengalami patah tulang dan beberapa kerangka yg bengkok. Hei tunggu dulu... Perasaan dia hanya menabrak seorang Manusia? Kenapa Sepedanya bisa rusak parah seperti itu? Apa Orang yang barusan Ia tabrak adalah Manusia super layaknya Superman atau Hulk mungkin? Atau jangan-jangan Malaikat jatuh yang ingin menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan Asia? Issei mulai menerka-nerka kemungkingnan terburuk jikalau yang Ia tabrak adalah seorang Musuh.

Tapi...

wajar saja jika sepedanya menjadi penyok, karna Orang Ia tabrak adalah Naruto yang sedang dalam mode Sanin, dalam Mode ini fisik Naruto menjadi lebih kuat. Dan juga ditambah Issei yang notabenya berfisik Iblis mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari seorang Atlit pesepeda.

Dengan wajah mengeras Issei mulai membuka suara "Siapa kau?!" dengan sikap was-was jika Orang dihadapanya Malaikat jatuh.

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini dalam posisi menungging membokongi Issei seolah-seolah mengejeknya hanya menggerutu sebal dari balik topeng yang Ia kenakan "Dasar pengendara sepeda amatiran...! Idiot!" Sambil mulai berdiri kembali dan melototi Issei dari balik topengnya.

Dengan muka sewot tak mau disalahkan Issei juga membalas "Hah? Kau yang Idiot...! Seenaknya muncul didepanku, seenggaknya kalau ingin bunuh diri tabrakan saja dirimu ke Pengendara mobil! Dasar jomblo patah hati merepotkan orang saja."

Perkataan yang terakhir berhasil Menohoknya. Membuat Naruto pundung di pinggir jalan dengan di selimuti Aura kelam, membuat Issei swetdrop. Apa perkataanya yang barusan tadi keterlaluan?

"Eeeh... Aku takber- ."

"Kau juga Jomblo... Dan Mesum pula."

[DONG]

Dan Issei pun dibuat dongkol juga dan pundung dipinggir jalan besebrangan dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi...?" Kali ini susana kembali serius setelah kejadian tabrak lari ala sinetron tadi,

"Yaa... Aku tetap harus menolongnya." dengan Intonasi yang seolah meyakinkan, menghadap Naruto yang telah membuka Tudung beserta Topengnya menunjukan Identitas di hadapan Issei. Namun dari balik kayakinan kata yang Ia ucapkan, dari sorot Matanya tak menunjukan Hal yang sama, ada keraguan yang terlihat oleh mata Biru Naruto yang kali ini sudah dalam Mode normal.

Issei mulai mengambil langkah untuk berlari namun perkataan Naruto membuat langkah kakinya tertahan, "Apa kau yakin bisa menyelamatkan-nya sendiri dengan kemampuan mu saat ini yang bisa dibilang lemah...? Bahkan, untuk melindungi diri saja kau masih takmampu." di sertai wajah mengeras Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati Issei, menyentuh pundaknya dan memutar tubuh Issei berhadapan Dengan Wajahnya, Agar Ia tau keseriusan dari Raut wajahnya dan sorot matanya.

Naruto kembali membuka suara "Kau hanya akan menjadi Sasak tinju yang hanya bisa menerima pukulan tanpa bisa membalas bagi Mereka Issei... Kau belum bisa disebut sebagai Seorang lawan Kau akan Mati dengan Sia-sia tanpa sempat menolong-nya." perkataan Naruto membuat tubuh Issei melemas seolah terkena Kejutan listrik, melemahkan keyakinanya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Asia akan berhasil menjadi sirna tergantikan oleh bayang-bayang dimana justru Ia tergeletak dilantai yang tergenang oleh Darahnya sendiri, Sekarat dan Mati untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan Sia-sia tanpa bisa membebaskan Asia.

Namun seketika bayangan tersebut sirna, tergantikan oleh Wajah Asia yang meminta tolong kepadanya, berharap penuh kepadanya, hanya Ia lah Orang menurutnya bisa menolongnya. Bayangan akan Asia membuat Issei kembali yakin, membangkitkan sebuah Keyakinan dan tekat baru dalam Hatinya.

Menatap Naruto dengan keyakinan Issei mulai membuka suara "Kekuatan ku memang lemah, Namun. Kekuatan ku akan menjadi lebih kuat, apabila melindungi Orang yang berharga bagiku."

Kata-kata Issei barusaja membuat Naruto Seolah tertampar oleh Sebuah ingatan sebuah Kata dengan Kalimat berbeda namun memiliki Arti yang sama. Ingatan yang saat itu Ia masih seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa gemetar melihat dua orang Bandit menyerang Timnya dalam Misi perdananya. Hingga Ia bertemu Seorang Wanita, yang menjelaskanya apa itu Kekuatan, dan Keberanian.

Seseorang yang kenyataan pahitnya adalah Musuhnya sendiri, seorang Musuh yang takragu mengajarkan Lawanya tentang apa itu kekuatan dan bagaimana mengunakan kekuatan itu dengan benar. Kata-kata itu... Seolah kalimat Sihir ajaib yang dapat merubah Jiwa dan mentalnya yang lemah menjadi keras melebihi Elemen apapun yang ada di Muka Bumi ini.

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tak memberi balasan akan perkataanya, Issei mulai memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berlari menuju Gereja tempat Assia berada.

Naruto hanya mematung ditempat yang sama, hingga Ia tersadar Issei sudah mulai menjauh, "Tunggu!" Hingga akhirnya Ia membuka suara dengan keras membuat Issei kembali berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tak tau, apa yang Aku lakukan melanggar perintah dari Rias atau tidak..." ada jeda sesaat dari perkataan Naruto membuat Issei ingin bertanya namun Ia urungkan karna Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Melihat keyakinanmu Aku memutuskan untuk membantumu Issei...!"

Seolah terharu berat, Issei mulai berteiak "Naruto-san...!" dengan Air mata yang melucur deras dan Ingus yang meler dari hidungnya Issei mulai berlari kencang kearah Naruto, membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tak enak,

"Hei hei...! Jangan coba-coba ya!" membalikan badan dan mulai berlari menghindari Issei yang ingin memeluknya.

Dan setelah selesai melakukan hal yang tak penting, Mereka berdua kembali bergegas bersama untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

.

.

.

.

.

Melompat, berkoprol, memutar dan zig-zag itu lah yang dilakukan Naruto, menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh tiga Malaikat jatuh dengan sesekali melakukan serangan balasan dengan melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah lawan dengan bertujuan mengalihkan perhatian dan memancing Mereka agar menjauh dari Gereja,dan memudahkan Issei menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Khe khe khe khe... Sungguh Aku sangat terhibur dengan aksi dari Topeng monyet ini, Ayo...! terus lah melompat." Sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari Satu-satunya Lelaki yang menjadi Lawanya, Seorang pria dengan postur tinggi besar berpakaian layaknya Seorang Detektif.

"Sayang sekali sepertinya kau terdesak." Kali ini sebuah suara dari balik tubuhnya, seorang Datenshi wanita betubuh Moe dengan belahan dada berukuran super yang terlihat menantang.

"Hihihihi... Suduh cukup main kejar-kejaranya Nii-san." dan terahir Seorang Datenshi versi Gadis kecil yang terkikik seolah mengejeknya,

"Sangat-sangat bodoh sekali, Ingin menggagalkan rencana kami sendirian? Yang benar saja... Kau hanya akan mati Sia-sia Topeng monyet, kenapa Kau tak kembali saja ke Majikanmu dan meminta pisang heh?" Pria detektif kembali berbicara mengejeknya yang membuat Rekan-rekanya ikut tertawa

Topeng monyet? Sudah Naruto duga Ide Rias untuk mengunakan kostum menyebalkan ini pasti bukan Ide yang bagus, membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan Lawanya.

"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu Kau majulah secara Jantan Kampret! Akan ku hajar bokongmu!" tantang Naruto dari balik topeng yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya Yang sudah memerah kesal menerima ejekan Dohnasek.

" Woow... Pria yang menarik, Dia menantangmu Dohnasek... Uh Aku menjadi penasaran seperti apa Wajah dibalik topeng itu khu... khu... khu..."

Naruto mengangkat Alisnya mendengarkan perkataan Wanita moe dibelakangnya tadi.

Dohnasek melangkah kedepan "Khe khe khe... kau bernyali juga ya?" ujar Dohnasek dengan aroganya.

"Akanku layani Kau." sambung dohnasek dengan wajah berubah kejam.

Dohnasek mengumpulkan kekutanya membuat Tombak cahayanya untuk memulai serangan, "Asal kau tau saja, Aku akan jadi Orang yang akan mengahiri jejak kehidupan Mu di bumi ini..."

sambil terus berbicara Ia juga berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan kekutan terbaiknya, membuat Angin bertiup kencang menggoyangkan pohob di area sekitar. Rekan-rekanya Kalawarner dan Mitteld takjub seolah takmenyangka Dohnasek memiliki kekuatan lebih dan begitu bernafsu tukmenghabisi lawanya.

"Dengan ini akan Kuselesaikan dengan cepat. Heaah! Mati Kau." Dohnasek menembakan Tombak cahayanya melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang hanya terkejut diam ditempat seolah mati langkah.

DUAARR

serangan tersebut meledak menghancurkan tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya menimbulkan Asap tebal.

Asap tersebut perlahan-lahan menipis dan menghilang.

Namu betapa terkejutnya hingga membuat wajah Arogan Dohnasek seketika sirna, karna Ia hanya melihat sebuah potongan kayu seukuran tinggi manusia yang hangus terbakar hasil dari seranganya tadi. Hal tersebut juga membuat Rekan-rekanya merasakan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Jurus Rasa sakit seribu tahun...!"

JLEB

belum sempat Dohnasek sembuh dari rasa kagetnya, Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari Lawanya yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan memberikan serangan balasan berupa **Tusukan** yang Wauw dengan tepatnya menusuk di bagian tengah belahan Ehm maaf tepat mengenai Duburnya, membuat Sebuah Rasa yang apa bila Orang lain saja merasa ngilu dan Nyut-nyutan(?) melihatnya apa lagi Dohnasek yang menjadi Korbanya. Rasa sakit penuh warna dan rasa yang menjalar dari bagian bawah hingga ke Ubun-ubunya membuat wajah aroganya memutih seputih kertas dan Ia pun Pingsan seketika dengan mulut menganga seolah tersiksa tanpa sempat berteriak meluapkan rasa Cenat-cenut yang Ia rasakan.

Kalawarner dan Mittled pun dibuat cengo takmenyangka akan serangan Kampret tak masuk akal dari Lawanya tadi yang berhasil merobohkan Dohnasek yang Notabenya seorang Malaikat jatuh.

"Dasar bodoh!" rasa kagum akan kekuatan Dohnasek seketika sirna digantikan rasa kesal nan kecewa karna memiliki rekan yang sama bodohnya dengan Ayam.

Sambil berkacak pinggang dengan air mata bahagia mengalir dari balik topengnya Naruto berteriak "Hahahahaa...! Kakashi-sensei, Aku berhasil mendapatkan korban Jutsu kampretmu itu!" kata Naruto dengan background Guru bermaskernya mengacungkan dua jempol kearahnya seolah mengatakan 'Bagus Naruto Kau memang Murid terkampret ku.'

Suara tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan dari Naruto membuat Kalawarner dan Mitteld kembali memfokuskan bola mata Mereka kearah Naruto, tak terima rekanya dikalahkan ralat maksutnya dilecehkan begitu saja... Mereka berdua pun melesat menyerang Naruto,

Namun Dengan gesit Naruto melompat tinggi diudara berhasil menghindari pukulan Kalawarner,

saat diudara Ia telah di tunggu Mitteld dengan Tombak cahayanya.

"Kena Kau." di lemparkanya Tombak tersebut kearah Naruto, Namun berhasil di tangkis menggunakan Kunai digenggamanya.

"Sudah cukup membuang-buang waktunya." Menggabungkan dua jari tanganya Naruto mulai membuat segel.

"Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Setelah berteriak mengucapkan Jutsunya, Asap putih mengepul menutupi Area pertarungan dan menampakan para Clone identik dari Naruto mengepung Kalawarner dan Mitteld dari segala arah.

"S-sial! Sihir apa yang Dia gunakan?" Kalawarner mulai merasa Ia dan Mittled terpojok, namun karna tak mau menerima kekalahan dari Lawanya, Ia mulai membuat Pedang cahaya dengan rasio kekuatan yang lebih kuat.

Sedangkan Mittlet hanya sibuk menggerakan bola matanya, mencari mana yang asli dari sekian banyaknya Tiruan dari Naruto yang ada.

"Menyerah lah...kami bisa mengalahkan kalian tanpa harus melakukan kontak fisik." Suara serentak dari para Clone Naruto membuat Kalawarner dan Mittled yang kali ini juga membuat sihir cahaya menjadi semakin Waspada.

Dengan seksama Para Clone Naruto membentuk segel kembali "Harem no jutsu!"

Asap kembali mengepul membutakan pandangan Kalawarner dan Mittled.

Tiba-tiba Mereka berdua merasa seperti terhimpit sesuatu dan merasakan ada tangan kekar melingkari tubuh Mereka masing-masing namun tidak hanya satu pasang tangan melainkan lebih.

"Tch, Gawat!" Ujar Mittlet

Asap mulai menipis dan tiba-tiba kedua mata Kalawarner dan Mittled Sama-sama membulat terkejut dengan wajah memerah, karna yang memeluk Mereka berdua adalah para lelaki Ikemen dengan wajah tampan dan sexy mengerubungi Mereka berdua tanpa sehelai benangpun, hanya asap - asap tipis saja yang menutupi bagian intim Mereka.

"Ah mari kita mulai Ojou-sama." kalimat bernada sensual secara bersamaan keluar bibir para lelaki tersebut.

 _CCCRRROOOTTT!_

Seketika kedua lubang hidung Kalawarner dan Mittled mengalami pendarahan hebat dan Mereka berdua pun jatuh pingsan dengan wajah mesum dan hidung yang masih mengeluarkan darah juga mata yang melotot.

"Hahaha... Misi sukses!." Naruto tak menyangka Ia bisa melawan ralat mengerjai 3 malaikat jatuh dengan Jutsu laknat dan kampret miliknya akan berhasil membuat musuh nya tumbang dengan mudah.

"Ternyata Malaikat jatuh memiliki sifat mesum juga, apa mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kalian di depak dari Surga? Huuuh... Malang sekali ttebayo."

Naruto Menghilangkan jutsunya setelah itu Ia mulai bergegas untuk menyusul Issei, namun baru beberapa langkah Ia kembali berhenti.

'Tunggu dulu... Jika Malaikat jatuh saja bisa tumbang dengan Harem no Jutsu miliku, apa mungkin Pain juga bisa tumbang juga? Ah kampret...! Kenapa Aku nggak sempat menggunakanya?' Itulah yang di fikirkan dalam benak Naruto, yang entah kenapa mulai menyadari kelebihan dari Jutsu Nista miliknya...

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu...

Issei memperhatikan ketiga Datenshi yang bertugas menjaga pintu depan gereja itu terbang mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mulai melompat dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia menggigit bibir, khawatir dengan rekan sekelasnya, namun kata-kata Naruto kembali muncul dalam ingatan nya.

...

"Prioritas kita yang utama adalah keselamatan Asia, Issei... Jangan perdulikan Aku, Aku akan menyusulmu segera, Kita tak punya banyak waktu..."

...

Issei memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti, dan membuang rasa cemas itu jauh-jauh di benaknya yang terdalam. Pekataan Naruto benar, dia datang ke sini dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Asia, dan untuk sekarang, tak ada hal yang lebih penting dari tujuan tersebut.

Setelah sosok Naruto dan tiga Datenshi itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Issei keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari ke pintu gereja yang bisa ia buka dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dan matanya yang selalu memperhatikan keseluruhan isi ruang kudus seteliti mungkin, mengantisi spasi kemungkinan mereka memasang jebakan dan lain sebagainya.

 _ **Issei Point of view...**_

Suara tepuk tangan bergema diseluruh ruang-kudus ini.

Seseorang yang kelihatan seperti pendeta muncul dari balik tiang.

Ketika melihat wajahnya, aku langsung merasa muak.

"Pertemuan kembali! Sebuah reuni! Sungguh emosional!" ujarnya.

Dia adalah pendeta berengsek berambut putih! Aku ingat namanya adalah Freed. Ternyata dia. Dia adalah salah seorang musuh kami. Dia masih punya senyum memuakan seperti biasa.

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu Iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku memotong-motong lawanku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu! Kalau bertemu Iblis langsung aku potong dia ditempat! Kemudian aku mencium mayatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tetapi sejak _kalian_ merusak kebiasaanku, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itulah aku jengkel sekali pada _kalian!_ Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak, Matilah kalian para Iblis Sampaaaaaaah!"

Dia marah sekali dan mengeluarkan pedang dan pistolnya, membuatku menjadi siaga.

BOOOM.

Muncul pedang cahaya. Akan merepotkan kalau tertebas pedang itu. Juga pistolnya juga sangat mengerikan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda dengan waktu itu. karna Aku yang kali ini akan mengalahkanya.

"Kau kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia-tan, kan? Hahahaha! Kamu Iblis-sama punya hati yang sangat besar untuk datang menyelamatkan wanita jalang sepertinya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis! sepantasnya karena telah bergaul dengan Iblis, suster-gereja itu layak mati!"

Mati? Apa maksudnya!?

"Hey, dimana Asia!?"

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kamu bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu."

Aneh memang, Orang ini langsung mengatakan tempat rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan menunjuk pada altar. Apakah Dia memang bodoh? Memberi info kepada lawanya sendiri dengan entengnya.

"Sacred Gear!"

Selaras dengan teriakanku, sarung tangan merah muncul di lengan kiriku. Selesai memasang Sacred Gear! Aku pun melesat maju.

Dia menodongkan pistolnya yang diisi dengan peluru cahaya padaku. Pistol itu menembakkan pelurunya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"[Promotion], Menjadi Bidak Benteng!"

Peluru cahaya itu menghilang setelah gagal menembusku.

"[Promotion]!? Bidak Pion!?"Pendeta itu kelihatan terkejut.

"Ya!, Aku memang Pion". Pion yang akan menghajarmu! Lanjut ku dalam hati.

"Kelebihan dari Bidak Benteng! Pertahanan super dan juga...!"

Tinju kiriku menghantam wajah si pendeta. Tetapi aku merasakan ada benda keras di tinjuku. Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan aku meninjunya sekeras mungkin. Pendeta itu langsung terlempar kebelakang!

"Serangan super." Aku tertawa sambil menarik bernafas.

"Itu balasan karena kamu telah memukul Asia waktu itu. Sekarang aku jadi merasa lega telah berhasil memukulmu sekali."

Pendeta itu bangkit perlahan dan meludahkan darahnya ke lantai. Pipi kanannya tampak membengkak.

Cuma begitu? Aku naik pangkat menjadi bidak **Benteng** , tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar Koneko-chan.

Tidak, setelah kulihat lagi, pedangnya yang hanya tinggal gagangnya saja jadi rusak. Apakah dia menggunakannya sebagai perisai tepat sebelum aku meninjunya? Jadi itulah benda keras yang kurasakan. Reaksinya refleknya cepat sekali.

"Hmmmmm... Huh...? Iblis sampah, Jangan macam-macam denganku!."

Oh no! Pendeta itu berteriak keras. Sepertinya dia kali ini benar-benar marah

"Jangan macam-macam denganku! Dasar Iblis rendahan! Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Aku akan memotong-motongmu! Berengsek!"

Pendeta itu memasukan tanganya kedalam kantong di sesuatu.

"Wow, wow. Bukankah ini disebut dengan krisis? Bagiku terbunuh oleh Iblis itu tidak boleh, jadi aku sebaiknya mundur saja, aku tak sudi mati di tangan Iblis sampah sepertimu."

Pendeta itu mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Seketika itu juga mata ku dibutakan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sialan! Bom cahaya!? Ketika pandanganku mulai pulih, aku melihat sekeliling dengan padanganku yang masih setengah pulih, tetapi pendeta itu sudah hilang.

"Pertarungan yang cukup singkat."

 _ **Issei point of view end...**_

Setelah partarungan singkat tadi, Issei lalu melangkah menuruni tangga dibawah altar.

"Issei tunggu!" namun sebuah suara yang famliar membuat Issei menolehkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-san? Syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat." ujar Issei merasa lega karna rekan sekelasnya datang tanpa luka yang berarti.

"Are? Tentu saja... Melawan tiga Orang seperti mereka adalah perkara mudah bagi ku hehehe..." Ujar Naruto dengan nanda sombong yang keluar dari balik topengnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mendapatkan informasi dimana Asia berada?" tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya diujung lorong ini..."

Itulah yang dikatakan Issei sambil menunjuk ujung lorong.

'Jadi Asia ada disana?' . Seketika itu Issei langsung termotivasi. 'Tunggu aku Asia. Aku akan segera datang!' ujar Issei dalam hati

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu besar.

"Jadi disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap pintu besar dihadapannya.

"Mungkin. Aku yakin didalam ada sekelompok [Eksorsis] dan Datensi didalam sana." ujar Issei

"Baiklah. Akan kubuka pintunya... Bersiaplah!"

"Ha'i...!"

Ketika Naruto mau membuka pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Dan setelah mengeluarkan suara keras, ritual didalam ruangan itu terlihat.

"Selamat datang para Iblis." Datenshi Reynare mengatakan itu dari ujung ruangan. Di ruangan itu ada banyak pendeta.

"Waduh! Mereka masing-masing membawa pedang bercahaya." kata Naruto yang menatap ngeri wajah-wajah lawanya.

"Asiaaaaa!" teriak Issei melihat ke seorang perempuan yang terikat di sebuah salib.

"...Issei-san?" Asia mendengar suaranya dan meliatnya.

"Ya! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!" Issei tersenyum padanya dan air mata menetes dari mata Asia.

"Sungguh pertemuan yang menyentuh hati, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ritualnya sudah hampir selesai."

"Ritualnya selesai? Apa maksudnya...?" Tiba-tiba tubuh Asia bersinar.

"...Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaaak!" Asia menjerit kesakitan.

"Asia!" Issei mencoba menerobos kerumunan pendeta. tetapi para pendeta mengepung mereka berdua.

"Minggir, kalian semua! Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi kalian!" Teriak Issei

DUUK!

Terdengar suara keras. Itu suara Naruto yang baru saja memukul terbang salah satu pendeta yang mencoba menebas kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus langsung serius dari awal... Taju kagebunshin no jutsu!"

POOF!

Asap mengepul dan menampilkan clone dari Naruto yang langsung merangsek dan menghajar para Pendeta.

"Kalau begini, jadinya seimbang kan? Ini akan menjadi pertempuran habis- habisan!"

...

"Tidaaaaaaak...!"

Diwaktu yang sama, cahaya besar keluar dari tubuh Asia. Reynalle menangkap cahaya itu dengan tangannya.

"Ini dia! Ini dia kekuatan yang kuiginkan sejak lama! Sacred Gear! Dengan ini, aku akan dicintai!" Dengan ekspresi ekstasi, Reynare memeluk cahaya itu. Kemudian cahaya terang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ritual itu.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Kekuatan super! ...Dengan ini aku akan menjadi Datensi super! Dengan ini aku bisa membalas mereka yang telah menghinaku!" Datensi itu tertawa lebar.

Issei tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat Asia. Para pendeta mencoba menghalangi, tetapi para Bunshin Naruto membantunya menghajar mereka, memberi jalan bagi Issei.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-San!"

Asia, yang terikat di salib, tidak bergerak. "Tidak, masih sempat!" Issei melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya, menurunkannya dan menggendongnya.

"...I...Issei-san..."

"Asia, aku datang menjemputmu."

"...Iya."

Asia menjawab dengan suaranya kecil dan lemah.

"Percuma saja" Reynare tersenyum dan menepis semua harapan Issei.

"Pemilik Sacred Gear, yang diambil [Sacred Gear]nya akan mati. Perempuan itu juga akan mati."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Sacred Gear miliknya!" Ia berteriak padanya, tetapi Reynare hanya tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikannya. Aku bahkan sampai berbohong pada atasanku untuk memperolehnya. Aku juga akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan semua bukti."

'Sialan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuma-chan yang aku ingat."

Mendengar itu, Reynalle tertawa keras.

"Fufufu, Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan."

"...Padahal kamu adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Ya, melihatmu aku jadi merasa gemas. Senang sekali rasanya bermain-main dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali buta akan perempuan."

"...Padahal aku sungguh serius akan menjagamu."

"Fufufu. Ya, kamu memang menjagaku. Ketika aku dalam masalah, kamu segera membelaku dan memastikan aku tidak terluka. Padahal, tahukah kamu kalau aku sengaja melakukannya? Karena lucu sekali melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan."

"...Padahal aku telah merencanakan dengan baik kencan pertama kita. Untuk memastikannya agar jadi kencan yang hebat."

"Ahahaha! Iya, kamu benar! Itu memang kencan yang hebat! Karena itu, aku sampai jadi bosan!"

"...Yuma-chan."

"Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Indah bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Issei-kun?"

Kemarahan Issei telah melewati batasnya.

"Reynareeee!" Teriak Issei dengan kemarahnya.

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak ingin bocah busuk sepertimu memanggil namaku!" ujar Reynare membuat Issei membencinya membuat jantungnya seolah menggelap.

"Aku tidak pernah menemui orang seberengsek seperti dia selama hidupku. Dialah yang seharusnya pantas disebut Iblis." Ujar Naruto yang melihat sosok Reynare yang berhadapan dengan Issei.

"Issei! Segera naiklah keatas! Aku akan membukakan jalan untukmu!" ujar Naruto sambil menghajar para pendeta. Masih ada banyak pendeta yang tersisa, jadi melawan DaTenshi sambil melindungi Asia akan sulit.

Issei menatap tajam Reynare, kemudian merapatkan gendongannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Semuanya! kita bukakan jalan untuk si Mesum!"

"""Siap bos!"""

Naruto dengan para kembaranya menghajar para pendeta yang ingin menghalangi. Berkat bantuannya, Issei dengan mudah bisa mencapai pintu masuk ruangan ritual.

"Naruto-san!"

"Pergilah duluan! Kami akan menangani yang disini!" bukan hanya satu Naruto yang menjawab.

"...Cepatlah pergi."

"Tapi!"

"Pergilah! Kampret!"

"Sialan! Naruto-san dengan Sihirnya memang keren! Tetapi sekarang aku harus mengandalkan mereka. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

"Naruto-san! Jika kita sudah kembali, aku janji akan mentraktir mu makan sepuasnya!"

Ujar issei yang sempat melihat beberapa dari Bunshin Naruto mengacungkan jempol. Issei segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei menaiki tangga sambil membawa Asia keluar ke ruang-kudus. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Asia. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Issei membaringkannya di salah satu bangku.

"Bertahanlah sebentar! Sebentar lagi kamu akan bebas, Asia! Sebentar lagi kamu bisa bermain denganku lagi!"

Asia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Issei tidak merasakan sedikitpun tenaga atau kehangatan dari tangan yang di genggamnya.

"Saya... Senang sekali...Karena akhirnya...Mempunyai teman...Walaupun cuma sebentar..." Asia tetap tersenyum walaupun dia kesakitan.

"Kalau saya bisa terlahir kembali... Maukah Issei-san menjadi temanku lagi...?"

"Bicara apa kamu...!? Jangan bicara seperti itu! Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang! Aku akan menyeretmu kalaupun kamu tidak mau! Kita akan pergi ke karaoke! Game Center! Juga bermain bowling! Juga kebanyak tempat lainnya! Ke sana! Dan kesini...!"

Air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia tahu, Ia sudah mengerti, Perempuan ini sekarat. Dia akan mati. Tetapi, walapun begitu, Issei tidak ingin mempercayai gurauanya sendiri...

"Kita adalah teman! Selamanya! Oh iya! Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan Motohama dan Matsuda! Mereka memang sedikit mesum tetapi mereka berdua orang baik! Mereka pasti bisa menjadi temanmu! Pasti! Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama! Sebanyak kita mau!"

"Kalau Saya terlahir di negeri ini.. Dan bisa sekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Issei-san..."

"Mari! Mari datang kesekolahku!"

Tangan Asia membelai pipinya.

"Issei-san bahkan menangis untuk seseorang seperti aku...Sekarang...Saya...Bisa..."

Tangannya yang membelai pipinya jatuh perlahan.

"...Terima kasih..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya.

Dia meninggal dengan tersenyum. Issei kehilangan kekuatanya. Ia berdiri diam disana memandang wajahnya. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Mengapa? Mengapa perempuan ini harus mati? Padahal dia perempuan baik. Perempuan baik yang rela menyembukan siapa saja yang terluka. Mengapa tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya? Mengapa aku tidak pernah ada disisinya?

"hey Tuhan? Kamu ada disini kan? Ada iblis dan [Tenshi], jadi kamu juga ada kan? Kamu melihat kami kan? Kamu melihat semua ini kan!?"

Dengan kesedihanya Issei berteriak ke atap gereja. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjawab. tetapi Ia tetap berteriak ke langit, berharap Tuhan mendengarnya.

"Aku mohon jangan ambil nyawa perempuan ini!? Aku mohon! Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah! Dia hanya menginginkan teman! Aku akan menjadi temannya selamanya! Aku cuma ingin perempuan ini tersenyum selamanya! Tolonglah, Tuhan!

Walapun Ia beteriak ke langit, tidak ada jawaban satupun.

"Apakah semua ini terjadi karena aku telah menjadi Iblis!? Apakah engkau meninggalkannya karena aku menjadi temannya!?"

Issei merapatkan giginya. Ia lemah sekali... Ia sama sekali tidak berdaya. Kalau saja Issei punya kekuatan sedikit sebagai seorang iblis... Kalau saja Dia punya kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan Asia...Tetapi walaupun Dia menyesalinya sekarang, Asia tidak akan pernah tersenyum kembali.

"Hah? Ada seorang Iblis sujud di tempat seperti ini? Apakah kamu berdoa memohon sesuatu?"

Suara yang terdengar dari arah belakang Issei adalah Reynare. Ketika Issei berbalik Datensi itu tersenyum padanya.

"Coba lihat ini. Ini luka yang disebabkan dari pemuda Bertopeng itu ketika aku naik kemari."

Reynare meletakkan tangannya kelukanya. Cahaya hijau muda menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Lihat. Menakjubkan bukan? Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka apapun. Bagi kami para Datensi, yang kehilangan perlindungan Tuhan, kekuatan anak itu adalah hadiah istimewa. Ujar Raynare dengan bangga seolah kekuatn tersebut murni miliknya.

"Seorang Datensi yang bisa menyembukan Datensi lainnya. Pangkatku akan naik. Aku bisa membantu mereka. Tuan Azazael-sama dan Samyaza-sama yang agung! Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari ini! Aaaah, Tuan Azazel-sama...Seluruh kekuatanku adalah milikmu..."

"Aku tidak peduli." Issei menatap Reynare dengan amarah.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang semua itu. Datensi, Tuhan, ataupun Iblis...Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan ini." sambungnya

"Tidak, tentu saja ada hubungannya. Karena dia adalah manusia terpilih yang memiliki Sacred Gear."

"...Walaupun begitu, seharusnya dia dapat hidup tenang. Dia seharusnya bisa hidup normal!"

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka yang memiliki Sacred Gear unik akan dikucilkan oleh dunia. Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Karena mereka memilik kekuatan yang unik dibandingkan dengan lainnya. Kamu juga tahu kalau manusia tidak menyukainya kan? Padahal ini adalah kekuatan yang menakjubkan."

"...Kalau begitu akulah yang akan melindungi Asia, sebagai temannya!"

"Ahahaha! Itu tidak mungkin! Karena dia sudah mati! Kamu tahu kalau dia sudah mati kan? Tidak ada gunanya lagi melindunginya atau tidak. Kamu telah gagal melindunginya! Kamu sungguh laki-laki yang aneh! Menarik sekali!"

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu... Dan juga diriku."

Issei tidak bisa memaafkan semuanya. Reynare yang telah membunuh Asia, Kemudian Ia teringat kata-kata Kingnya.

...

"Keinginan. Kekuatan Sacred Gear dipengaruhi oleh keinginan pemiliknya. Itu juga menentukan tingkat kekuatannya."

...

"Kembalikan..."

...

"Meskipun kamu sudah menjadi iblis, hasratmu tidak hilang. Semakin besar keinginanmu, semakin besar respon Sacred Gear mu."

...

"Kembalikan Asia!"

[DRAGON BOOSTER!]

Sacred Gear ditangan kiri Issei bereaksi dengan teriakanknya. Permata yang muncul di sarung tangannya bersinar terang. Dan tanda misterius muncul diatasnya. Dan disaat yang sama... Issei juga bisa merasakan suatu kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuh. Dari lengan mengalir sampai keseluruh tubuh.

Ia maju untuk meninju Datensi yang mencemoohnya itu. Tetapi Reynare dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi agar orang bodoh sepertimu pun bisa mengerti. Singkatnya ini karena perbedaan kekuatan kita. Aku punya kekuatan sebesar 1000, sedangkan kamu hanya 1. Kamu tidak akan bisa melompati jurang pemisah kekuatan kita. Walaupun kamu menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear itu untuk menggandakan kekuatanmu, hasilnya cuma akan menjadi 2. Lalu bagaimana caranya kamu mau menang melawanku"!? Ahahahahaha!"

[BOOST!]

Suara lain terdengar dari permata di lengan Issei. Tanda di permata pada sarung tangan mekaniknya berubah dari [I] menjadi [II].

DEG

Issei merasa ada perubahan lagi dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan baru... Sesuatu yang bisa untuk mengalahkan lawan didepannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei maju lagi untuk meninjunya dengan kekuatan barunya.

"Wow! Sepertinya kekuatanmu meningkat sedikit? Tetapi masih belum cukup!"

Pukulan Issei meleset lagi. Kemudian dari tangan Reynare cahaya berkumpul dan membentuk tombak.

"Aku memasukan banyak energi ke dalam serangan ini! Terima ini!"

JLEB

Tombak cahaya itu menembus masuk kedua betis kaki Issei Walaupun dengan atribut pertahanan Bidak benteng Ia tetap tidak bisa menahannya.

"Guaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei menjerit. Rasanya sakit yang luar biasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak boleh tumbang hanya karena hal seperti ini.

Issei langsung mengenggam tombak cahaya itu.

CRESS

"Guaaaaaaah!"

Tangan Issei langsung melepuh begitu memegang tombak itu. Dan asap keluar dari telapak tangan dan luka di betisnya..

Reynare tertawa melihat usaha Issei mencoba mencabut tombak itu.

"Ahahahaha! Seorang iblis mencoba mencabut tombak cahaya sungguh sangat bodoh! Asal kau tau... Bagi iblis cahaya adalah racun. Hanya dengan menyentuhnya tubuhmu akan terbakar. Itu adalah rasa sakit terhebat yang hanya bisa dirasakan Iblis rendahan sepertimu...!"

"AAAGGHHRR!"

Issei berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan mengenggam tombak itu lebih erat dan mencabutnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit menjadi terasa berkali-kali lipat sampai Issei hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Rasa sakit ini, tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang dialami Asia!"

Issei mencabut sedikit demi sedikit tombak itu sampai air mata dan keringat bercucuran keluar dari seluruh wajahnya. Seolah-olah mencabut benda itu sama dengan mencabut nyawanya.

"Jangan remehkan aku!"

ZOOOM ZWESH

Dengan suara yang buruk, Issei berhasil mencabut benda tersebut dari kakinya, kemudian dibuangkanya benda tersebut.

SPLAS

Benda tersebut menghilang sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Fufufu... Mengagumkan. Iblis sepertimu mampu mencabut kekuatan cahaya Datenshi ku, walau milikku tak seberapa, amun kekuatan cahaya yang kumiliki dapat berguna sebagai pedang cahaya untuk para pendeta."

Seperti biasa, Reynare mengatakan hal yang tidak dimengerti dengan panjang lebar.

"Cahaya itu akan menjalar keseluruh tubuhmu, dan melukai seluruh tubuhmu. Kalau kamu terlambat mengobatinya, kamu akan mati. Kamu cukup tangguh juga ya?"

Issei merasakan sakit diseluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Ini bukan sakit karena dipukul, tetapi lebih parah.

Ia merasa seolah-olah otot dan tulangnya meleleh karena panasnya. Rasa sakitnya langsung disalurkan ke syaraf.

Kemungkinan terburuk Issei akan mati kalau tidak segera mengobati lukanya tetapi... Issei tidak bisa terus duduk disini. Berusaha untuk bangkit Tetapi kedua kakinya sama sekali sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

"Sialan!"

Issei menoleh ke Asia yang terbaring tenang. "Maaf kalau aku berisik. Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih tidak apa-apa. Aku ini cukup kuat. Jadi tidak ada masalah. Lihat? Aku akan segera menuntaskan penyesalanmu yang tertinggal Asia."

"Disaat seperti ini, apakah seharusnya kita berda kepada Tuhan?"

Issei berbicara sesuatu.

"?" Reynalle kelihatan bingung.

"Tetapi percuma saja. Tuhan tidak mendengarkanku tadi, dia juga tidak menolong perempuan baik hati seperti Asia. Hahahaha Tuhan yang tidak berguna."

"Bicara apa kamu? Apakah kepalamu sudah terbakar juga?"

"Kalau begitu, dia. Mungkin Maou mau mendengarkan doaku? Dia ada kan? Apakah engkau mendengarkan? Aku ini juga Iblis, jadi maukah engkau mendengarkan doaku?"

"...Anak ini sudah gila. Dia berbicara sendiri ditempat seperti ini."

"Aku akan menghajar sampah didepanku ini, jadi bisakah engkau membuat agar tidak ada yang akan menghalangi? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Aku juga tidak butuh bantuan. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Dan kakiku juga masih tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bangkit dengan tenagaku sendiri. Jadi aku mohon jadikanlah ini pertarungan satu lawan satu. Aku rasa aku bisa melupakan rasa sakitku dengan amarahku. Cukup satu pukulan saja OK? Buatlah aku berhasil memukulnya..."

Issei berusaha menggerakan kakinya yang sudah mati rasa. Menggerakkannya sedikit saja sudah membuatnya merasa amat kesakitan. Tetapi kedua kakinya masih bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetar tiada henti, berusaha untuk bangkit, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak mungkin! Tubuhmu seharusnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Karena pengaruh kekuatan cahaya...?" Raynare terkejut melihat lawanya masih mampu berdiri.

Issei mendekati Reynare yang memasang wajah terkejut. Akhirnya Issei mampu bangkit sepenuhnya tepat didepan wajah Reynare.

"Hey, mantanku. Aku mengalami banyak hal buruk karenamu."

[EXPLOSION!]

Seketika Suaramuncul dari permata di sarung tangannya yang terdengar kuat. Permata itu bersinar terang. Cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan mata.

'Jadi ada juga cahaya yang baik bagi Iblis?' Issei maju kedepan. Darah memuncrat dari lukanya, Ia juga memuntahkan darah.

Tetapi bagi Issei hal tersebut tak apa-apa, karena Ia masih bisa bergerak. Sarung tangannya masih penuh dengan kekuatan.

Tidak mungkin. Apa ini...? Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi... Sacred Gear itu seharusnya cuma "[Twice Crtical]", Sacred Gear yang mengkali duakan kekuatan pemiliknya...! Tidak mungkin...! Kenapa kekuatanmu bisa melebihiku...? Level kekuatan sihir yang kurasakan.. Gelombang kekuatan Iblis ini milik Iblis level pertengahan... tidak... milik Iblis level tinggi.."

'Kekuatanku setara dengan Iblis level tinggi? Apakah karena [Sacred Gear]ku? Huh? Bukannya fungsinya seharusnya untuk mengkali duakan kekuatanku? Satu-satunya Iblis level tinggi yang pernah kutemui hanya Buchou, jadi artinya kekuatanku setara dengan Buchou?'

"Bohong! Ini semua bohong! Aku adalah Datensi dengan kekuatan penyembuhan! Aku menjadi mahluk perkasa dengan memperoleh "[Twilight Healing]" ini! Aku sudah punya hak untuk dicintai oleh tuan Azazel-sama! Aku tidak mungkin dikalahkan Iblis rendahan seperimu...!"

Sekali lagi reynare membuat tombak cahaya di kedua tangannya.

TING

Issei menepisnya dengan mudah Tombak cahaya itu menghilang. Raut wajah Reynare menjadi pucat pasi setelah melihat Dia mementalkan tombaknya.

"Tidak ...!" Reynare mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya bermaksut untuk terbang.

TAP

Namu Issei berlari dengan cepat menghentikanya, di genggamnya tangan mungil Dantenshi tersebut dan kemudian Ia menarik tangan tersebut kearahnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu lolos, bodoh...!"

Sarung tangannya meledakkan semua energinya. Seluruh kekuatan di lengan kiri terpusat di tinjunya. Dan dengan tinju itu Issei meninju telak musuh yang Ia benci.

BUAGH!

Pukulannya mengeluarkan suara keras. tepat memukul wajahnya, dan mendorongnya terbang jauh! Reynare terlempar mundur karena pukulan supernya

BRUAK!

Datensi itu jatuh menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras. Dinding itu hancur dan menciptakan lubang yang besar. Debu mulai menyebar di mana-mana. Setelah debu debu mulai menghilang, tidak ada siapapun di arah dimana Issei menerbangkan Reynare. Lubang ditembok itu menghubungkan tempat ini dengan halamn luar geraja tempat Reynare terkulai ditanah. Dia tidak bergerak lagi. Issei tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mati tapi dia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu.

"Rasakanlah itu."

Ia tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya. Pukulan tadi rasanya begitu nyaman. Namun segera setelah itu, Ia menangis lagi.

"...Asia"

Asia, Dia tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi.

Ketika Issei hampir pingsan setelah memukul sang Datensi...

TAP

Seseorang menopang tubuhnya. Ternyata dia adalah Naruto.

"Kerja hebat. Kamu benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Orang jahat bersayap itu." Naruto tersenyum yang kali ini takmengenakan topenya lagi dan juga Ia kelihatan berantakan dengan jubah yang sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Kamu terlambat Naruto-san..."

"Hahaha, Buchou mu menyuruhku agar tidak mengganggu."

Buchou?

"Ya. Dia yakin jika kamu bisa menglahkan Orang jahat bersayap itu sendirian."

Ketika Issei berbalik, Tampak Rias berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. Yang datang besama anggotanya

"Buchou? Dari mana datangnya buchou?"

"Dari ruang bawah tanah. Aku dan yang lain sedikit membantu Naruto disana, jadi aku menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk berpindah kemari. Huh... Tegang juga rasanya pertama kalinya berpindah ke gereja.

Jika Rias membantu Naruto berarti para Pendeta dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Kemudian Koneko berjalan melewati mereka semua.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Naruto

Rias berdiri didepan Issei.

"Jadi kita berhasil menang?." tanya Issei takpercaya seolah keberhasilanya melawan Datenshi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Fufufu, Bagus sekali. Memang begitulah seharusnya pelayanku." Rias menyentuh hidung Issei

"Ara. Gereja ini jadi berantakan. Apakah ini tidak apa-apa buchou?" kata Akeno memasang wajah khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto bertanya kembali kepada Rias.

"Gereja adalah milik Tuhan atau agama yang berkaitan dengannya, tetapi ada juga kasus seperti ini dimana gereja malah dipakai oleh DaTenshi. Kalau para Iblis sampai merusak gereja, kita bisa dikejar kejar para pembunuh untuk membalas dendam."

"...Serius nih?"

"Tetapi kali ini tidak akan begitu."

"Mengapa?"

"Gereja ini sudah ditinggalkan. Jadi kelompok Datenshi datang kemari dan menggunakan tempa ini sesukanya. Dan kebetulan saja kita bertarung ditempat ini. Jadi kita tidak benar benar masuk ke markas musuh untuk mengajak perang. Ini cuma pertikaian kecil antara Datenshi dan Iblis. Dan hal ini sering terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja. Begitulah."

"Begitu ya... Perang... Jadi tidak hanya ditempatku saja yang mengalami peperangan."

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah murung, sontak hal tetsebut menjadi perhatian Bagi Rias yang berdiri dihadapanya. Membuatnya semakin penasaran akan rahasia tersembunyi darinya.

"N-Naru..." panggilan Rias terpotong oleh Koneko yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

"Buchou, aku seudah membawanya."

Koneko muncul dengan menyeret sesuatu. Dia muncul dari balik tembok yang berlubang, dan menyeret sayap hitam Reynare yang pingsan karena pukulan Issei. Dia bilang **membawanya** Seperti biasa Koneko menggunakan kata yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan pendiam.

"Terima kasih Koneko. Sekarang, Akeno, bangunkan dia."

"Siap."

Akeno mengangkat lengannya. Kemudian air muncul di udara. Akeno menjatuhkan air buatannya itu ke atas Reynare

SPLASH

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Reynare terbatuk-batuk setelah disiram air dari sihir Akeno. Dia bangun dan membuka matanya, Rias memandanginya.

"Apa kabar, Datenshi, Reynare?"

"Kamu, anak dari keluarga Gremory?"

"Halo, namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah penerus keluarga Gremory. Walaupun untuk waktu yang singkat, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Rias menyalaminya dengan senyuman, tetapi Reynare menatap tajam padanya. Kemudian dia terseyum.

"Kalian pikir sudah mengalahkanku? Sayang sekali. Walaupun rencana ini dirahasiakan dari para pimpinan, tetapi bersamaku ada Datenshi lainnya. Kalau aku dalam bahaya mereka akan..."

"Mereka tidak akan datang menolong."

Rias langsung menepis kata-kata Reynare.

"Karena aku telah membasmi tiga Datensi lainnya, kalawarner, Dohnasek dan Mitelt."

Perkataan Rias Barusan membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau membunuh mereka?"

Rias menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Bohong!" Reynare menolak kata-kata Riaa sambil duduk tegak. Kemudian dilihatnya Rias mengeluarkan tiga bulu hitam.

"Ini sisa bulu mereka bertiga. Kamu bisa langsung mengenalinya karena kalian sejenis bukan?"

Harapan Reynare hancur setelah melihat bulu-bulu itu. Sepertinya Ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Reynare menjadi frustasi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebelumnya Mereka pernah meremehkanku hanya karena yang mendatangi mereka adalah dua orang perempuan. Jadi aku meminta hadiah perpisahan. Fufufufu, mereka langsung menceritakannya tanpa tahu siapa yang akan pergi mati. Benar-benar gerombolan Datenshi yang bodoh. Dengan membantumu, itu berarti mereka juga adalah rendahan."

Rias memikirkan keseluruhan insiden ini juga.

"Sekali terkena serangannya tidak akan ada yang tersisa dari mereka. Putri bangsawan yang memilik kekuatan "Penghancur". Buchou adalah Iblis kuat yang disebut juga sebagai jenius diantara para Iblis muda." Kiba berkomentar menyombongkan tuannya.

"Kamu tidak tahu tahu? Salah satu julukan Buchou adalah " **Si Putri Kehancuran Berambut Merah Darah** ", itulah lawan yang kamu tantang."

Akeno mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. 'Pu...Putri Kehancuran... Julukan yang mneyeramkan... Kalau begitu aku adalah salah satu anggota Kelompok Putri Kehancuran Berambut merah Darah. Wow... Mengerikan... Buchou melihat lenganku. Sepertinya dia memeriksa sarung tanganku.' Kata Issei dalam hati merasa beruntung menjadi salah satu kelompok Rias.

Rias mendekati Issei matanya tertuju pada Sarung tangan yang tepasang di tangan kirinya. "Naga merah. Sebelumnya tanda ini tidak ada... Jadi begitu... Sekarang aku tahu alasan utama kekalahanmu Reynare.

Reynare dan juga Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Rias katakan.

"Sarung Tangan Raja Naga Merah, [Boosted Gear]. Ini adalah Sacred Gear yang terlangka dari yang terlangka. Tanda Naga merah di sarung tangan ini adalah buktinya. Kamu juga pernah mendengar ini bukan?"

Reynare terkejut mendengar perkataan Rias.

"[Boosted Gear]... Salah satu dari 13 [Longinus], Kemampuan untuk melampui [Maou] ataupun Tuhan dalam satu rentang waktu... Sacred Gear terkutuk itu dimiliki anak itu!?" Reynare tak menyangka atas kepemilikan Boosted Gear oleh Issei.

"Menurut legenda, kemampuan Sacred Gear ini adalah menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya setiap sepuluh detik. Walaupun kekuatannya berawal dari 1, jika terus dikalikan dua setiap sepuluh detik, pasti akan melampaui level pimpinan Datensi dan Iblis level tinggi sekalipun. Kalau bisa menguasai Sacred Gear ini, dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Tuhan."

Perkataan Rias membuat Naruto terkejut. Bertapa mengerikanya Sacred Gear milik Issei. "Mengalahkan Tuhan?"

"Kau lebih kuat dari ku Issei." Aku Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengukir legenda sebagai Iblis?" Tanya Issei

"Tetapi walaupun itu adalah Sacred Gear yang kuat, ada resiko besar menggunakannya. Tidak akan ada lawan yang mau menunggu sampai pemakainya menjadi semakin kuat. Karena kamu meremehkannya inilah hasilnya."

Benar juga kata Rias, Tidak akan ada lawan yang mau menunggu musuh nya sampai bertambah kuat. Jadi meskipun kuat, Sacred Gear Issei masih punya kelemahan.

Rias mendekati Issei. Rambut merahnya tercium harum.

PAT PAT.

Tangan Rias mengelus kepala nya.

"Menarik sekali. Memang beginilah seharusnya pelayanku. Issei benar-benar anak yang menarik sesuai dugaanku. Fufufu, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih memanjakanmu lagi."

Rias tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang hangat, tetapi agak menakutkan.

"Buchou?" Issei membuka suara dengan canggung.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menyelamatkan Asia dan juga mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu karena tidak mau membantu... Tetapi ternyata Buchou juga bekerja... Dan aku..."

Issei sungguh menyesal. Ia mengira Buchounya adalah Iblis berhati es. Jadi Ia terus mengumpatinya. Issei menunjukan betapa menyesal nya Ia. Tetapi Buchou nya masih mengelus kepalanya. Issei langsung menangis. karena kegagalannya mencapai tujuannya datang kemari.

"Buchou...Aku...Gagal...Menyelamatkan Asia..."

"Tidak perlu menangis. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu setelah melihat semua ini."

"Tetapi aku..."

Rias menyeka air mata Issei dengan jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. kamu memang masih belum berpengalaman sebagai Iblis. Karena itu, jadilah lebih kuat. Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu bekerja lebih keras, Issei Bidak Pionku."

"Y..ya."

"Dasar cengeng!" perkataan Naruto yang memapahnya malah membuat Issei menangis kembali. Sontak membuat lain nya menjadi Sweatdrop.

"Duh... Maaf-maaf, di hina begitu saja kamu kok nangis sih Issei?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Issei. Yang mulai merasa tak enak melihat Hidung Issei yang mulai mengeluarkan lendir.

"B-bukan itu..." Issei menyeka Air matanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san, kamu mau membantuku juga sampai sejauh ini.

"Ooowh... Hahahaa iya sama-sama... Lagi pula sudah kewajiban bagiku untuk membantu teman-temanku."

Teman-temanku? Entah kenapa mendengar kata yang terakhir diucapkan Naruto, membuat hati Rias merasa senang, bukankah itu berarti Naruto mau menerima Ia dan kelompoknya yang notabennya Iblis sebagai temannya?

"Fufufu... Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Naruto yang telah mau membantu Pion ku." Rias membelai pipi kanan Naruto dan mencubitnya sedikit. Rias makin tertarik akan Naruto.

"Aaww..."

Rias melepaskan cubitanya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Datenshi di depanya. Matanya menjadi tajam dan kejam.

"Sekarang kamu harus musnah. Nona Datensi-san."

Kalimat yang dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Tentu saja, Sacred Gear itu juga akan aku ambil."

"Jangan bercanda!? Kekuatan penyembuhan ini adalah untuk tuan Azazel-sama dan Samyaza-sama..."

"Hidup demi cinta memang sungguh indah. Tetapi kamu terlalu kotor untuk itu. Kamu tidak elegan. Dan aku tidak suka."

Rias mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Reynare. dia akan membunuhnya dengan satu serangan.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, suara lain terdengar.

"Wah wah..."

Muncul bayangan dari balik tembok yang berlubang. Pendeta Freed Selzan. Si pendeta gila. Dia sebelumnya melarikan diri.

"Wow! Atasanku dalam bahaya! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!?"

Reynare langsung berteriak ke arah pendeta itu.

"Cepat tolong aku, aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti!"

Freed tersenyum jahat.

"Hmmm. Hmmm. Aku diperintah oleh Datensi cantik. Huh? Jadi kamu bisa mengijinkanku berhubungan sex denganmu? Bagiku berhubungan sex dengan Datensi adalah penghargaan terbesar. Derajatku akan naik."

"Jangan banyak bergurau dan selamatkan aku!"

Wajah Reynare penuh dengan amarah. dia sangat panik. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau manusia tidak akan menghianatinya.

"Ararararara, Kamu tahu kan kalau aku serius... Maksudku, ayolah hal kecil seperti itu tidak apa-apa kan, nona Datensi? Jadi kamu tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Dilihat bagaimapu, posisiku tidak menguntungkan disini, jadi aku mundur saja."

Freed mengatakannya dengan nada aneh dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Kamu itu pendeta bukan!? Sudah seharusnya kamu menolongku! Aku ini Datenshi..."

"Aku tidak butuh atasan yang kalah dari Iblis sampah, kamu memang cantik tetapi kurang perencanaan dan terlalu keras kepala. Kamu hanya bermanfaat sebagai bahan masturbasi saja. Jadi mati sajalah. Seorang Datenshi yang ditinggalkan Tuhan tidak akan pergi ke surga ataupun neraka tetapi kembali ketiadaan. Mungkin satu pengalaman musnah akan membantumu belajar? Oh itu tidak mungkin ya? Karena tidak akan ada yang tersisa lagi darimu. Jadi tidak mungkin, hahahaha!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan-akan tidak berminat lagi pada Reynare Dan Reynarepun menjadi depresi. Dia kelihatan kacau.

"Issei-kun.. Kamu punya kemampuan yang luar biasa. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu. Kamu sangat berharga untuk kubunuh. Kamu sekarang masuk di daftar Lima Teratas Iblis Yang Ingin Kubunuh jadi bersiaplah OK? Lain kali bertemu, kita akan bertarung romatis sampai mati, OK?"

Dia tersenyum tetapi hawa membunuhnya terasa sekali. Tantangan untuk Issei.

"Kalau begitu! Bay-bay! Ingatlah untuk menggosok gigi sebelum tidur!"

Freed menghilang dari tempat ini setelah melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Namun sebelum itu Dia juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Mata yang misterius.

"Wah, wah, Reynare sang Datenshi yang ditinggalkan anak buahnya. Kasihan sekali."

Kata-kata Rias tidak mengandung sedikitpun rasa simpatik padanya. Reynare mulai merinding.

"Siapa saja Tolong selamatkan aku... Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki diri...! Aku tak mau mati.. Aku masih ingin hidup..."

"Sayang sekali sepertinya riwayat mu akan berakhir... Sekarang!"

Dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya Rias menembakan sihir merahnya.

TAP

BANG

Serangan Rias meleset, bukan karna akurasi tembakanya yang buruk namun melainkan targetnya yang berpindah... Semua terkejut.

"Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Teriak Rias marah karna Naruto lah yang menggagalkan eksekusi atas Reynare.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

AN : Halo semuanya... Saya tahu kalau fic seperti ini memang sangat-sangat Mainstream, sebenarnya ini fic lama kemudian saya rubah sedikit karna dulu gaya bahasa saya sangat buruk...

sebelumnya saya kenal Fanfiction sejak 2011. Dan baru kali ini punya keberanian dan Niat buat jadi Author. Bisa di bilang sih saya orang lama disini hehehee...

Inspirasi saya buat nulis itu dari kalian Semua... Saya belajar banyak dari kalian.

...

Untuk Fic ini.. Saya mencoba untuk mengikuti versi canonnya dengan sedikit ada perubahan karena ini Fic Crossover Naruto & Highschool DxD... Jadi ada Naruto nya nyempil nyempil gitu...

Sampai jumpa chapter depan... ^^


	2. Ninja Bersekolah Dan

_Shinobi? Awalnya Rias takpercaya dengan eksistensi Mereka, namun kali ini dia dibuat percaya bahwa keberadaan Mereka masih ada, dengan dibuktikan-nya oleh keberadaan salah satu dari Mereka._

 _Naruto, seorang Remaja yang Ia temukan tergeletak di depan pintu ruangan klubnya merupakan salah satu dari Shinobi yang masih ada didunia. Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu semua tentang Naruto mulai terungkap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke! Sebelumnya... Saya ingin membalas beberapa Review dari kalian.

...

* putri anjani-can

Kekuatan max naruto nanti cuma bijumode senjutsu ya? : Biju mode? Kayanya belum sampai situ kekuatan max Naruto baru Senjutsu. Mungkin secara bertahap akan meningkat ^^

* ulu 1 2 3

dan tolong naruto jangan dijadiin iblas ya :v : Yup pasti... Tapi kalau Naruto jadi Iblis gimana? Muehehehe!

* ulu 1 2 3

gaya bahasanya bagus kalau diterus nanti bisa melampui fict dari galerianstau kan?) keep writing have fun ya : Galerians? Yaa saya tau udah lama saya nggk liat Author pro itu update cerita. Kangen saya sama Fic Radiant sun of kuoh academy. ^^ kalau melampaui fic dari Dia... saya rasa enggk mungkin deh, soalnya gaya bahasa saya masih pas-pasan.

* luciyfer

yeah lajuut... keep writting... : Yeah...! ^^

* .birayang

whoaa,, keren... di tunggu nex ch... cpt up ya,, jadi rey akan jdi teman naruto nhh : Reynare jadi temen Naruto? Hmm... Mungkin Iya. ^^

* Guest

bahasanya terlalu gaul

tolong d perbaiki : saya udah berusaha, tapi tangan saya ini gatel sekali buat masukin gaya bahasa yang sedikit serong kaya gitu ^^ tapi nanti akan saya perbaiki.

* Risaldi

Bukan samyasa-sama tapi shemhazai-sama..itu aja comen ane & ganbatte ne... : makasih atas koreksinya...^^ seneng banget ada Viewer yang ngasih tau dimana letak kesalahan tulisan saya.

* Andre iswandi378

Next thor fic nya seru, itu naruto bikin HAREM gx kalo bisah sih bikin HAREM tapi jng Banyak thor kalo gitu ane tunggu update di chap 2 jng lama : Harem? Mungkin kali ya... Kesulitan buat bikin Harem itu gimana cari alasan yang masuk akal apa alasan yang bisa membuat cinta itu bercabang. ^^ :)

* remixer52

cerita yang menarik...saya harap kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi.!

see you in next chap...ijin fol ya author-san.! : Oke.

* mrheza26

next

klau bisa naruto tetao manusia : Oke...

lanjut.

tapi apa kyubi juga ikut kan dia ada didlm tubuh naruto : terjawab di chap ini.

* KidsNo TERROR13

Keren vak

Apa d sini naruto belum berteman sama kyubo?

Lanjut : terjawab di chap ini.

* 4RayNaruKushi

Ane sedikit ngga ngeryi sama alurnya

Lah katanya Naruto nggak membocorkan identiasnya kok malah issei tau itu Naruto : hehehee... Maaf kalo bingung, itu emang kesalahan dari Author abal-abal ini... Atau kamu mungkin harus membacanya dengan hati-hati.

* Pian-Sama

hmm fict ini mainstream tapi pembawa mu yg beda itu cukup menghibur dan yah seperti itu lah lanjut kan... : Thanks Very much!

...

Sebelum membaca Chap ini silahkan Googling terlebih dahulu dengan key word : **Naruse Mio.**

 **Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Aksi dan sedikit Humor.**

 **Pair : Mengikuti jalan cerita.**

 **Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Pasaran, Mainstream (Pasti), Semi canon, Bikin mata perih.**

 **Chapter 2 : Ninja Bersekolah Dan Tujuan Baru Yang Belum ditemukan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi muncul dengan malu-malu untuk menunjukan sinar indahnya kepada Dunia, dari Kota Kuoh dengan suasana kehangatnya mulia terdengar Burung-burung berkicau syahdu bersahut-sahutan seolah mengucapkan Selamat pagi kepada dunia.

Kehidupan di Kota sudah nampak dimulia dengan kesibukan para penduduknya untuk beraktivitas yang lebih dominan seperti berangkat bekerja dan bersekolah begitu pula dengan Naruto.

sebelum Matahari menampakan dirinya... Ia sudah terjaga dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang masih lelah, Ia berdecih karna malam ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak sama sekali.

"Huh... Ini pasti gara-gara semalam."

Rasa sakit dan pegal masih belum hilang dari tubuhnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia membolos sekolah untuk hari ini, namun jika Ia melakukanya lagi pasti Ia akan di buru oleh Sitori Sona dan kelompok Osis nya yang kini mulai gencar untuk mencarinya.

Belakangan ini Naruto selalu lolos dan membuat kelompok Osis sering kali kecolongan. Namun Naruto yakin sepandai-pandainya Naruto... Eh tunggu...! Maksutnya **sepandai-pandainya Tupai melompat pasti jatuh juga.** Kata pepatah yang Ia dapat dari Toilet Sekolah seolah menjadi peringatatan Khusus baginya.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk tidur. Merasa tak nyaman untuk melajutkan tidurnya kembali, Naruto bangkit dari Futon tidur yang kemudian melipatnya dan setelah itu diletakannya di dalam lemari.

Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar yang menghubungkan langsung dengan halaman luar Kuil.

Udara pagi yang sejuk membelai lembut wajahnya ketika pintu Ia geser membuat tubuhnya merasa sedikit lebih segar,

Menutup kedua matanya, bayang-bayang akan kejadian semalam melintas didalam benaknya.

Membebaskan seorang Datenshi... dengan jaminan Ia sendiri lah yang akan bertanggung jawab akan tindakanya, kemarahan Rias semakin menjadi-jadi karna hal tersebut, namun dengan sumpah yang Naruto buat akhirnya Rias dengan berat hati menyutujui untuk membebaskan Datenshi tersebut namun dengan syarat. Reynare harus mengembalikan Sacred Gear milik Asia terlebih dahulu dan tidak lagi untuk mengganggu Issei.

Alasan Naruto bertindak seperti itu karna Ia merasa Orang itu berhak diberikan kesempatan ke dua untuk bertaubat, Ia yakin saat melihat sorot matanya yang penuh akan penyesalan dan kebingungan tentang kebenaran yang tersembunyi dari tindakanya itu. Tangisan yang sarat akan penyesalan juga membuatnya melemah akan hal itu.

Bodoh memang jika Musuhnya sendiri Ia bebaskan begitu saja, namun Naruto jadi teringat akan kilas balik Seseorang. Seorang pendosa yang gila akan kekuatan dan kekuasan berambisi tinggi hingga Ia dibutakan akan hal tersebut, ketika Orang tersebut menyadari akan kesalahanya Ia mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.

Namun sayang... Tuhan sudah terlajur kecewa akan Dirinya. Dengan segala penyesalan besar dalam dirinya Ia gagal untuk memperbaiki kesalahanya...

 **PUK PUK**

Di tengah lamunanya yang cukup lama itu Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuhnya, membuka kedua matanya, Ia melihat Sebuah tangan hangat membelai lembut pipi kanannya.

"Ohayou... Uzumaki-kun." sapa si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Akeno yang menyapanya dengan lembut sama seperti belaian tangan putihnya.

"Akeno?" bukanya menjawab sapaannya Naruto malah terlihat bingung. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Akeno bertanya.

"Hmmm? Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu apakah tindakanku semalam akan membuatnya membenciku?"

Akeno menatap kedua Permata biru dihadapanya terlihat jelas olehnya akan adanya kekhawatiran yang mengganjal di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya dia memang marah padamu, tapi dia percaya jika sumpahmu bisa di pegang."

"Tapi kenapa kamu menjadi ragu begini?" Akeno kembali bertanya. Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa jangan-jangan ucapanmu itu semua palsu? Fufufufu..."

"Tidak! B-bukan begitu..!." Naruto berteriak dengan gelagapan.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba melepas sedikit beban hatinya.

"Aku hanya takut jika tanggung jawabku atas Orang bersayap itu tidak dapat aku tepati."

Akeno terkekeh sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto terheran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tawa Akeno perlahan mereda wajahnya Ia palingkan dari Naruto,

"Uzumaki-kun... Jadilah seorang Shinobi yang mampu memegang perkatanya sendiri... Kau itu laki-laki, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya kembali... Buktikan bahwa tanggung jawabmu mampu kau emban... Kau harus percaya pada hatimu..."

Akeno mencoba memberi masukan dengan yakin agar membuat Naruto tak memusingkan akan tindakanya sendiri, lucu memang... Tapi Ia harus meyakinkan bahwa Remaja dihadapnya ini mampu menjadi lebih bijak akan tidakan yang Ia lakukan sekarang dan nanti.

Naruto hanya terdiam mencoba memahami perkataan Akeno. Melepaskan Musuh adalah hal yang baru pertama kali Ia lakukan, entah tindakan yang Ia ambil baik atau tidak namun perkataan Akeno sedikit membuat hatinya percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah... lagi pula Datenshi itu tak akan berani berbuat macam-macam lagi, dan lagi pula Rias sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu... Jika Reynare berulah lagi... Yaa mungkin Rias akan langsung melenyapkanya... Bereskan?" Akeno mengatakannya dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh.

setelah merasa tak ada yang perlu Ia katakan, Akeno pun berbalik meninggal kan Naruto yang masih diam berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Ketika jaraknya semakin jauh Ia berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya kembali. Dan Melihat Naruto yang ternyata masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Yang sepertinya masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Jika kamu masih berdiri di situ, kamu akan kesiangan untuk bergegas menuju sekolah loh...!"

Akeno mengeluarkan suaranya dengan suara yang agak keras. Membuat Naruto tersadar Matahari telah meninggi dan cahayanya mulai memanas, seketika membuatnya panik dan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi dengan mulut berkomat-kamit untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Gawat...! Aku kesiangaaaan...!"

Akeno tertawa melihat tingkah teman satu atapnya, sejak kehadiran Naruto di kehidupanya Ia merasa hari-harinya lebih berwarna, sifat alaminya yang ceria dan sedikit bebal membuat daya tarik tersendiri baginya, layaknya cahaya suci Matahari yang dengan terangnya menusuk dan membunuh kegelapan yang membutakan hati siapa saja yang berada didekatnya. Matahari adalah perumpamaan yang pas akan dirinya dengan mata sebiru permata langit, menghipnotis hati siapa saja yang menatap keindahanya. Ia berharap Naruto selalu barada dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Naruto menuju sekolah Ia lalui melalui Hutan dan kemudian melewati gang kecil rumah penduduk yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya, selain sebagai jalan pintas Ia juga berencana untuk menghindari Satpam sekolah berwajah sangar dan juga menurut sebagian Teman-temanya kejam itu.

Satpam sekolah itu tak segan-segan memberi hukuman kejam kepada siswa yang datang terlambat, maklum karna di SMA Kuoh kedisiplinan sangat-sangat di utamakan, Rumor katanya hukuman yang paling kejam adalah membersihkan Toilet pria dengan mengunakan tangan kosong, mereka diharuskan untuk mengobok-obok dan mengorek-orek lubang toilet yang berkerak hingga bersih...

Naruto Tiba-tiba merasa perutnya tak enak. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatnya mual apa lagi melakukanya dengan sungguhan?

Oh ya... Kenapa Naruto berangkat menuju sekolahnya hanya sendiri? Kenapa tidak bersama Akeno? Sebenarnya tadi Naruto berniat untuk menumpang untuk menggunakan sihir perpindahan milik Akeno namun ternyata Akeno telah menghilang duluan, dan Ia terpaksa memulai perjalan menuju sekolahnya sendiri.

Cukup lama bersekolah di Dunia ini membuat level pengetahuan Naruto mengalami peningkatan, di sekolah Naruto dikenal sebagai siswa yang kurang disiplin karna seringkali membolos dan datang terlambat, namun Naruto juga termasuk siswa yang cukup pandai di mata pelajaran tertentu seperti Matematika, Fisika, dan juga Bahasa jepang. Jika ada yang menanyakan apakah Naruto populer di sekolahnya? Jawabnya Tidak, Ia di sekolah termasuk Siswa yang biasa-biasa saja mungkin yang menonjol darinya hanya jumlah Alfa di absensinya saja yang musti di perbaiki.

"Hap...!"

Dengan Chakra yang terkonsentrasikan di kakinya Ia dapat memanjat kemudian melompat terjun dari tembok pembatas sekolah dengan begitu mudah.

Kakinya melangkah dengan terburu-buru untuk menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua, sekolah yang berukuran sangat luas dan megah cukup membuatnya menguras waktu untuk memangkas jarak menuju kelasnya,

namun Ia beruntung karna susasana sekolah yang telah sepi membuatnya leluasa untuk dapat menggunakan keahlian Ninjanya berlari dan melompat layaknya laba-laba. Dan mempersingkat waktu menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayou..." Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dan tak lupa mengucapkan salam dengan lesu,

Sebagian teman-teman sekelasnya hanya mengacuhkanya karna mereka memang tak mendengar suaranya yang tenggelam oleh gema suara teman-temanya yang sibuk mengobrol dan bercanda.

Masa bodo dengan itu Naruto melangkah menuju bangkunya yang terletak di paling belakang.

Issei memberi salam saat Ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang pegal di bangku kesayanganya, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini bangkunya terasa sangat nyaman, material kayu yang Ia duduki terasa seperti busa empuk untuk sofa mahal.

"Tiga puluh menit? Wow...! Hari ini kamu beruntung Kojiro-sensei belum datang kemari."

Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia tau Kojiro-sensei termasuk guru paling kejam di sekolah ini yang dengan dingin dan seenak jidatnya memberi ulangan dalam jumlah soal yang tak sedikit dan dengan waktu yang mendadak sehingga tak jarang para siswa di sini dibuat jantungan. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan seorang Yakuzamenambah kesan sangar pada dirinya sehingga tak ada satu murid pun yang berani macam-macam denganya.

"Bagaimana kondisi kakimu Issei?" Tanya Naruto Ia melihat kearah kaki Issei yang sebelumnya terdapat luka disana.

"Lebih baik. Ini berkat penyembuhan Iblis dari Bochou." Jawab Issei sambil mengelus kakinya yang kembali sembuh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Asia?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Cukup baik dia bisa menghilangkan traumanya dengan cepat dan dia akan bersekolah disini juga... Ah senangnya hari ini!"

Wajah Issei hari ini begitu cerah seolah Ia telah melupakan kejadian semalam yang hanya dianggap angin lalu saja. Naruto merasa lega akan itu.

"Issei... Apa kejadian semalam..."

Naruto mencoba bertanya namun

agak ragu dan memutuskan perkatanya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Issei menjadi heran.

"Ada apa Naruto-san? Sepertinya kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Setelah merasa yakin Ia kembali untuk bertanya.

"Issei... Tentang kejadian semalam, Aku membebaskan Reynare... Dan... Err... Kamu... Apa... Kamu... Etoo.."

Naruto berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar aneh matanya bergerak gelisah, Namun Issei memahami apa maksut dari Naruto coba utarakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san... Lagi pula Aku percaya kok, tindakan mu itu pasti ada maksutnya." Issei tersenyum lebar, namun lama kelamaan senyum tersebut terlihat aneh dengan munculnya warna merah di kedua pipinya.

Bagi Naruto Perkataan Issei tadi membuatnya merasa sedikit lega, Issei tak terlalu mempersalahkanya namun tetap saja Hal tersebut masih membuat Naruto sedikit tak enak kepadanya.

"Hah syukurlah... Tapi kenapa senyum mu seperti itu?"

"Muehehehe... Goyangan Oppai Reynare semalam masih terbayang-bayang di fikiranku Naruto san...!"

Naruto menjadi geli dan paham apa arti di balik senyuman Issei barusan.

"Dasar... Hentikan ekspresi bodoh-mu itu, lihat mereka seperti ingin membunuh mu-ttebayou...!"

Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya membuat Issei memutar lehernya mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan bisa Ia lihat kerumunan perempuan mulai memberinya Tatapan membunuh kearahnya, Issei langsung menelan ludahnya dengan kasar dan kemudian memutar kepalnya kembali, memutuskan kontak mata dengan mereka.

"Hehehee... Itu sudah biasa Naruto-san." katanya.

Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Baka..."

Setelah merasa tak ada lagi yang ingin Ia bicarakan Naruto lalu menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lipatan tangan sebagai bantalannya, meski hari masih pagi Ia merasa kantuk karna semalam terkena Insomnia.

"Naruto-san aku hampir lupa...!"

Perkataan Issei membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam sebelumnya. Ia tertarik akan perkataan Issei dan membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Apa...?"

"Bochou, meminta mu untuk datang ke Klub setelah pulang sekolah..."

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya dan kemudian bersandar pada punggung kursinya,

"Rias...? Memangnya ada keperluan apa aku diminta untuk hadir?"

"Ummm... Entahlah, tapi Aku hanya di suruh untuk menyampaikan-nya padamu."

"Baiklah... Aku akan datang tapi aku tak janji."

"Are? Tak janji? Memangnya kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja aku merasa hari ini akan terkena musibah-ttebayou..."

Naruto menunjukan cengiranya, suara kekehan keluar dari bibirnya. Issei hanya diam tak tergelitik perkataan yang tak terdengar humor yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Dasar... Musibah kata mu? Hati-hati Naruto-san setiap perkataan yang keluar bisa jadi doa."

"Iya.. Iya... Baiklah nanti Aku akan datang." Dengan malas Naruto kembali keposisi semula, Ia berencana untuk tidur diatap sekolah jika jam istirahat tiba.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan tergesa-gesa para Murid di ruangan ini berlari menuju meja belajar mereka masing-masing, Naruto yang mencoba ingin tidur kembali menegakan posisi duduknya karna akan bahaya jika Ia ketahuan tidur dikelas.

suasana kelas menjadi hening dan senyap tak ada suara apa pun, bahkan suara nafas saja tak terdengar setelah mendengar ketukan pintu dan melihat Kojiro-sensei masuk bersama dengan Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan juga ketua Osis Sitori Sona yang juga ikut mengantar-nya.

'Aduh gawat!'

Naruto dengan tergesa langsung membuka tas-nya mengambil Buku jurnal yang ukuranya cukup untuk menutupi wajahnya bersembunyi setelah melihat Sona masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kojiro-sensei berdehem cukup keras Untuk menarik perhatian seluruh Murid di kelas ini. Tak perlu berdehem pun seluruh murid sudah memperhatikanya sedari tadi. Terkecuali Naruto yang sedang brsembunyi dibalik buku jurnalnya.

"Anak-anak, sepertinya kita mempunyai satu teman baru lagi."

Kojiro-sensei membuka suaranya yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan kelas, meskipun suara yang dikeluarkanya tidak terlalu bertenaga tapi bagi Murid-muridnya justru terdengar cukup keras di gendang telinga mereka.

Semua pasang mata di seluruh ruangan tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut... Asia yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sontak kedua pipinya memerah merasa malu.

Tangan Kojiro-sensei bergerak memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk memulai perkenalan dan di balas anggukan kepala olehnya.

Dengan perasaan malu Ia memberanikan diri mencoba untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"P...perkenalkan... N...nama saya Asia Argento salam kenal semuanya!" gadis yang bernama Asia tadi berojigi setelah mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan dengan gugup.

"Baiklah dari perkenalan Nona Argento tadi apa adakah dari kalian yang ingin bertanya? Jika ada angkat tangan kalian..."

TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK

Hening hanya suara jam dinding kelas yang terdengar.

"..."

Para Murid tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengangkat tangan, mereka merasa tangan mereka enggan untuk bergerak, terasa berat seperti ada bola besi yang teborgol di tangan mereka.

TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK

Tujuh menit berlalu Kojiro-sensei menunggu dan tak ada satu murid pun yang berani untuk sekedar bertanya. membuat Kojiro-sensei kesal akan Mental lembek Murid-murid di kelas ini.

BRAK

Dipukulnya meja dihadapnya dengan keras, membuat para Murid seketika menahan nafas terkejut.

"Pengecut!" Wajah dan nada suara Kojiro-sensei berubah garang sontak membuat suasana kelas semakin bertambah mencekam.

...

keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pori-pori kulit mereka dan para Murid di ruangan ini mulai menjerit mengeluarkan Unek-unek didalam hati mereka masing-masing.

'Aduh...! Kok aku berasa lagi mau di eksekusi mati sih?' keluh Seorang murid 1 yang duduk paling dekat dengan meja guru dalam hati.

'Yatuhan... Panjangkanlah umur hamba!' kali ini murid 2 yang duduk di barisan kedua berdoa dalam hati.

'Itu Kojiro-sensei sebenarnya mantan Napi dari kepolisian mana sih?' murid 3 yang kedua tanganya sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi _911_ dari balik kolong meja.

'Sial... Aku pengen pipis!' murid 4 yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kencing.

'Itu Kojiro-sensei kok tampangnya kaya P.e.k.k.a ya? Ah kampret..! aku lupa tadi sedang ngewar! Haaaah bolong deh..." murid 5 yang tadi sebelumya sedang Asik bermain COC.

'Mamaaaah! Aku nyesel masuk sekolah disini!' Murid 6 kedua tanganya sedang mencoba mengetik SMS di balik kolong meja.

'Reinkarnasi Adolf Hittler!' Murid 7 berteriak histeris dalam hatinya.

'Aku yakin Kojiro-sensei nggk doyan sama Miyabi.' Matsuda

'Dia belum pernah meremas Oppai.' Motohama

'Kojiro-sensei belum pernah ketabok make Oppai ya?' Issei

'Duh sial kok disini panas banget sih?' murid 8

'Itu Kojiro-sensei apa Kim Joong Un sih?' Murid 9

Dan begitulah mereka para murid yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan unek-unek didalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Haaahh... Baiklah karna tidak ada pertanyaan, kepada Nona Argento Saya persilahkan duduk di..."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jatung mereka mulai berdetak cepat. Berlebihan memang karna Kojiro-sensei hanya mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Setiap meja di tempati dua Orang siswa.

Kojiro-sensei mengedarkan pandangan matanya yang tajam kesekeliling ruangan, Para murid tak ada satupun yang berani menatap matanya.

Matanya mencari bangku yang kosong untuk Asia... Baris pertama, baris kedua, baris ketiga, baris keempat dan seterusnya...

Hingga akhirnya matanya yang tajam berhenti bergerak dan tertuju pada sebuah bangku paling pojok belakang tepat disamping Naruto duduk, namun ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya suatu hal yang tak suka disaat jam pelajaranya.

"Ehem!" Kojiro-sensei kembali berdehem cukup keras. Membuat Seluruh Murid jantungan.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut saat namanya dipanggil dengan Nada yang cukup keras. Seketika Ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Issei sebelumnya.

...

 **'Dasar... Musibah kata mu? Hati-hati Naruto-san setiap perkataan yang keluar bisa jadi doa.'**

...

'Sial... Apa ini akan menjadi awal kesialanku-ttebayou'

Naruto mulai menangis didalam hati

Seluruh Murid menahan Nafas dan wajah mereka memucat, meskipun yang di panggil hanya satu nama entah kenapa Mereka merasa Nama mereka ikut terseret juga, kata pepatahnya **Mati satu mati seribu , atau Kena satu kena semua,** menyebalkan memang... Namun kata pepatah kampret itulah yang paling sesuai dengan situasi kelas mereka saat ini.

"...I...I...Iya sensei?" Naruto secara perlahan menurunkan buku dari wajahnya yang terlihat setengah dari pandangan Kojiro-sensei.

"Kamu rajin sekali ya... Dari semua murid yang saya lihat dikelas ini, cuma kamu yang sibuk belajar membaca buku..."

Kojiro-sensei berkata dengan lembut namun terdengar aneh di telingan para Murid. Memang berhadapan guru kiler itu serba Salah dan terkadang sebaliknya.

"T-terimakasih Sensei..." Naruto merasa lega, karna mendapat pujian dari Sensei nya. Dan teman-temanya merasa ikut merasa lega dan perlahan bibir mereka tersenyum kaku.

Namun taklama senyuman mereka mendadak lenyap. Wajah mereka kembali memucat karena wajah Kojiro-sensei kembali berubah ekspresi menjadi lebih sangar.

'Aduh! gawat! Nih Sensei lebih seram dari P.e.k.k.a!' Murid 5 penggemar COC kembali menjerit didalam hati.

"Kamu tahu mata pelajaran apa sekarang... HAAAAHHHH?!"

kojiro-sensei berteriak suaranya menggelegar di dalam Ruangan kelas. Berepa dari mereka melihat butiran Air liur yang muncrat keluar secara deras dari bibir Kojiro-sensei dan menjadi pelangi yang membiaskan cahaya dari lampu ruangan.

UMMPH!

'Astaga, Sensei sarapan apa sih? Bau mulutnya mirip seperti bubuk mesiu.'

Seorang Murid yang duduk paling depan dekat meja guru merasa mual tak tahan setelah mencium aroma yang keluar dari mulut Kojiro-sensei.

'Aku harus berjuang!' Ia menahan rasa mualnya mati-matian. Isi perutnya yang mencapai tenggorokan Ia telan lagi. Bukanya membaik justru hal tersebut menjadi bertambah buruk, mau tak mau Ia terpaksa menampung isi perutnya di dalam mulut membuat kedua pipinya menggembung.

'SIAAAALL!'

Kedua matanya melotot lebar dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah.

...

Kojiro-sensei melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang mendekati Naruto, suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai seirama dengan detak jantung para Murid di kelas,

Ia berhenti tepat sejajar dengan tempat Issei duduk, yang berati Kojiro-sensei bediri berhadapan dengan Issei dan Naruto di belakangnya.

Seluruh Murid didalam kelas bertambah tegang.

"Kamu tahu mata pelajaran apa sekarang... HAAAAHHHH?! NARUTTCCOOHH!?"

Kojiro-sensei kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Suara yang lebih menggelegar kepada Naruto. Air liurnya kembali muncrat dengan liar dari bibirnya.

UMMPH

'Kayanya Kojiro-sensei, habis makan jeroan nih sialan bau sekali mulutnya!' Issei mulai merasa Mual isi perutnya perlahan naik ke kerongkonganya,

'Aku nggk boleh muntah disini!' Issei mencoba menelan Isi perutnya kembali. Namun nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan teman sekelasnya tadi, isi perutnya malah tertampung di rongga mulutnya, membuat kedua pipinya menggembung.

'TIDAAAK!'

Kedua matanya melotot lebar dan kedua tanganya meremas ujung seragamnya dengan kuat.

Kembali dengan Naruto, dengan wajah yang memutih Naruto mulai membuka suaranya dengan tergagap. Keputusanya menggunakan buku jurnal untuk bersembunyi justru membuatnya terkena sial, Ia tau jika Kojiro-sensei mengajar Biologi, dan Ia lupa jika Gurunya sangat tidak suka di saat jam mengajarnya melihat buku materi lain dan sejenisnya.

"A...a...a...anu...anu...anu...mu..."

"Anu Apaah!"

Kojiro-sensei wajahnya bertambah sangar. Naruto yang menatap wajahnya secara dekat membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"Ma...Ma...Ma... Katakan dengan benar atau kau mau kusuruh untuk makan..." Kojiro-sensei menahan perkatanya, Ia mebungkukan badanya melakukan sesuatu di bawah.

"INIIII...!"

UUUUMMMMMPPHHH!

'BIAAAADAAAAAABBBB!'

Issei kembali berteriak dalam hati Wajahnya membiru, kedua pipinya mengembung dan berurat, kedua bola matanya berair. Ia mulai tak tahan.

Rasa mual diperutnya muncul kembali melihat Kojiro-sensei menunjukan sesuatu yang menggelikan.

Yaitu hewan katak yang telah dikuliti, di pelajaran Biologi Kojiro-sensei memang sering melakukan praktek bedah terhadap hewan seperti Katak, Ular, Tokek, dan Hewan reptil lainya. yang membuat Para murid ketakutan padanya. Ialah cara Kojiro-sensei mempraktekan membelah Hewan dengan langkah-langkah dan ekspresi yang aneh.

Meskipun benda tersebut di tunjukan untuk Naruto, namun entah kenapa kedua mata Issei seolah terhipnotis untuk tetap terpaku kepada Senseinya. Tak hanya Issei, Seluruh Murid juga ikut terpaku.

Perut mereka terasa Mual.

Salah seorang Murid berdoa dengan Air mata yang mengalir.

'Ya tuhan... Tolong percepatkan waktu, agar kami terbebas dari Sensei gila ini.

Naruto terlihat di marahi habis-habisan, Sona yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri didepan mulai menarik bibirnya sedikit, Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang sebelumnya Ia ketahui mencoba bersembunyi darinya malah tanpa kesengajaan Ia temukan dengan mudah.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Do'a dari Salah seorang murid tadi terkabul, Suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran pertama telah berakhir.

Wajah Kojiro-sensei kembali datar, Ia melihat Arloji ditanganya kemudian dengan langkah lebar Ia berjalan menuju meja nya untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa kertas, buku dan juga benda aneh yang Ia bawa tadi. Sebenarnya benda Aneh yang mirip kodok tadi hanya lah tiruan yang terbuat dari karet untuk gantungan kunci tapi karna tekstur dan warnanya terlihat nyata benda tersebut berhasil mengecoh mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

'Sepertinya ini berhasil, khe khe khe...' kojiro-sensei tertawa dalam hati.

"Baiklah karna waktu bersenang-senangnya sudah habis, Saya akhiri sampai disini... Sampai jumpa Anak-anak! Dan juga untuk nona Argento kamu boleh duduk di samping Naruto..."

Kojiro-sensei mengucapkan salam kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah melihat Kojiro-sensei pergi Issei dan beberapa temanya yang lain berlari keluar kelas berebut Menuju Toilet. Mereka sudah tak tahan menahan siksaan pedas yang mereka alami masing-masing.

"Kojiro-sensei hari ini semakin gila!"

Naruto menghela nafas dengan lega kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Beruntung Ia benar-benar tak jadi menelan benda menggelikan tadi.

TAP

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa ada seseorang menghampirinya, secara perlahan Naruto mengakat kepalanya. Ia lihat Seorang gadis, bertubuh ramping, berkaca mata, dan berambut hitam pendek. Ia menjadi gerogi saat tau siapa yang menghampirinya.

"A...ah... Sona... Ada yang bisa kubantu Ne?" dengan suara yang terbata-bata Naruto mencoba bertanya. Wajah datar Sona membuatnya bertambah kikuk.

Beberapa Murid yang tersisa dikelas memperhatikan mereka berdua dan mulai berbisik-bisik, suasana kelas menjadi Hening. Sona sangat di segani di sekolah ini.

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya namun Sona tak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke ruangan Osis." katanya dengan Wajah datar dan matanya yang tajam memperhatikan Naruto. Mempertegas perkataanya, agar Naruto tidak mencoba-coba untuk kabur lagi.

"B...baik!"

Naruto menahan nafasnya dan mencoba agar Ia bersikap seperti biasa.

"Bagus... Permisi..."

Setelah itu Sona berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan kelas, para kerumunan membelahkan diri secara teratur meberi jalan untuknya saat Sona berjalan melewati mereka. Pandangan mata mereka tak henti-hentinya untuk memandanginnya. Hingga akhirnya Sona menghilang dari balik pintu dan Kerumunan kembali membubarkan diri.

'Ah... Maaf Rias sepertinya Aku akan sedikit terlambat untuk datang keruangan Klub.'

Mata Naruto ikut tertuju kearah Sona melangkah pergi.

"...To.."

"Nar...To.." Samar-samar Naruto seperti mendengar sesuatu. Namun layaknya patung Ia tetap tak bergeming hingga suara tersebut terdengar semakin keras menampar gedang telinganya, menarik kesadaranya kembali.

"Naruto-san?!"

"Ah!"

Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunanya, Setelah Asia berusaha memanggilnya berkali-kali. Terlihat Asia nampak gugup.

"Ya? Ada apa Asia?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya merasa malu karna Asia mempergokinya sedang melamun.

Dengan gugup Asia membuka suaranya.

"K-kata Sensei yang tadi, Saya di suruh duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto san..."

"Um."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga posisi duduknya dekat dengan dinding kelas.

"Silahkan...!" dengan nada yang ramah Naruto mempesilahkan Asia untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san..."

Asia telah duduk, tak lama setelah itu beberapa Murid menghampirinya, mereka mulai memperkenalkan dan mencoba mengakrapkan diri mereka membuat Asia merasa senang, pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Asia mempunyai teman-teman baru yang mau menerimanya,

Mereka semua mulai memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai dirinya.

"Waah... Asia-san rambutmu indah sekali... Apakah ini Asli? Atau ini hali dari semir rambut?"

"Asia-san apakah kau dari Eropa?

"Asia-san dimana kamu tinggal? Lain kali bolehkah kami bermain kerumahmu?"

"Asia-san berapa nomor telfonmu?

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang di utarakan para Siswi dikelas ini kepadanya.

Wajah Asia nampak cerah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, membuat kesan ramah pada dirinya bertambah, sehingga teman-teman di kelasnya tak merasa canggung untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

Setelah beberapa menit... Issei dan beberapa Murid lainya kembali dari toilet dengan wajah yang sudah normal kembali. Mereka mulai duduk ketempat mereka masing-masing dengan tubuh yang masih terlihat lemas.

"Issei-san...!"

Asia yang melihat kedatangan Issei sontak memanggilnya. Seketika hal tersebut mendapatkan perhatian dari para Murid di kelas, beberapa perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik mendapat gosip baru yang masih hangat.

"Hei Anak baru itu kenapa bisa kenal dengan si mesum itu?"

"Iyah... Aku rasa si mesum menggunakan pelet dan sejenisnya..."

"Ah! Benarkah? Wah bisa bahaya... Keperawanan Kita bisa-bisa hilang dicuri olehnya..."

"Uh, jangan bicara seperti itu... Aku masih bermimpi untuk berdampingan dengan Kiba-kun!"

"Selera mu bagus sekali, tapi sayangnya kau harus berhadapan dengan ku..."

"Are..? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna aku juga naksir denganya..."

"Apa kau bilang? Teman macam apa kau!?"

Suasana di sekitar Kedua gadis penggosip itu menjadi memanas, mereka mengeluarkan Death glare tajam mereka beradu sengit. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah salah satu teman mereka mencoba melarainya.

"Sudah-sudah hentikan, kalian ini hanya melakukan hal yang takpenting saja, lagi pula... Si mesum tampan juga menurutku fufufu..."

Mereka berdua menjadi cengo tak menyangka teman mereka nengeluarkan kata pujian kepada seorang yang mereka lebel dengan tulisan ANTI dalam benak mereka.

"Eh, aku salah bicara ya? Hehehehe..." Gadis itu terlihat kikuk melihat kedua temanya mendelikan mata mereka.

"Kau...! Jangan-jangan..."

"Pelet...!"

...

Mendengar hal tersebut Issei melangkah-kan kakinya dengan kikuk, Ia memejamkan matanya, dalam hatinya Ia menangis menjerit, Ia merasa kalah telak dengan Kiba. Ingin sekali kedua tanganya menonjok wajah tampanya yang selalu saja mengisi celah fikiran-nya namun selau saja wajah tersenyum tampan Kiba muncul kembali layaknya virus yang telah menyebar dan menyatu didalam otaknya.

'Pergilah dari fikiran-ku...! Lama-lama aku merasa seperti seorang fujoshi...!'

...

"Hoy Issei! Kau kenapa?"

Naruto memanggilnya, Issei membuka matanya. Ia melihat salah satu tangan Naruto menggenggam gulungan buku dan bersiap untuk memukul sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat seperti Orang yang akan kerasukan roh jahat..." sambung Naruto dengan tangan yang semakin erat memegang buku yang digulung tersebut.

"Issei-san kau tadi menjambak-jambak rambut mu sendiri dan bertingkah aneh." timpal Asia.

"Hah? Serius?" Issei bertanya kepada mereka berdua yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kompak dari kedua teman pirangnya. jika benar Ia bertingkah seperti yang Naruto dan Asia katakan...

'PELET!'

'PELET!'

'PELET!'

'Pelet!'

'Pelet...'

'Kiba...'

'Fujoshi'

'Uke'

'Seme'

Sekelebat pikiran horor terlintas di fikiranya, dan Ia mulai meracau tak jelas membuat Naruto dan Asia beradu pandang bingung akan tingkahnya yang mulai aneh.

"Tidak... Tidak...! Tidak...!" Ia mulai meracau.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Asia.

"Asia... Aku akan mencoba memukul kepalanya... Aku rasa Ia mengalami trauma berat Dengan Kojiro-sensei atau mungkin otak mesumnya sedang konslet dirasuki roh jahat." bisiknya.

Asia mengangguk polos dan meng-iyakan saja apa yang direncanakan Naruto, Ia melihat Naruto mulia mendekati Issei dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Issei masih nampak seperti kerasukan Dan meracau tak jelas.

"Tidak... Tidak...! Tidaaaak...! TIDAA..."

BLETAK

 **KLIK**

"Auw...!"

Naruto memukul kepala Issei cukup keras dan hal tersebut membuat fikiran negatifnya akan Kiba menjadi lenyap seketika.

"Are you okay?" tanya Naruto yang sok menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang Ia pelajari disekolah. Namun usahanya masih membuat Issei terdiam kali ini wajahnya berubah cengo.

"Mungkin pukulan kedua akan berhasil menyadarkanya-ttebayou..."

Naruto kembali mulai bersiap memukul kepala Issei sekali lagi. Namun Ia batalkan ketika melihat Issei yang mulai merespon secara reflek untuk menghindar.

"Tunggu-tunggu...! Aku sudah oke...!"

Dengan wajah sewot Issei langsung merebut buku digenggaman Naruto dengan cepat dan kemudian Ia lemparkan secara sembarangan.

"Aku sedang bukan kerasukan setan...!" Wajah Issei memerah disertai kepulan asap yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ah syukuah kalau begitu... Hehehe... Aku kira kau seperti itu-ttebayou."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto tertawa yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya, dengan wajah sebal Issei melangakah melewati Naruto menuju meja belajarnya.

WHOOM

"...?"

Issei merasakan sesuatu yang menyejukan menyentuh kepalanya. Ia terkejut setelah mengetahui Asia menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Asia hentikan!" bisik Issei agak keras, Ia menggenggam tangan Asia menurukan-nya dari atas kepalanya.

"G-gomen Issei-san Aku hanya ingin menyembukan benjolan di kepala mu itu." kata Asia tangannya yang bebas menujuk kearah benjolan yang dimaksutkan.

Issei menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat situasi sekitarnya apa ada yang melihatnya atau tidak. Ia menghela nafas dengan lega beruntung tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang Asia lakukan barusan padanya, seluruh orang di kelas sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sedang diajak mengobrol dengan Matsuda dan Motohama yang sepertinya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan hal-hal Ero kepadanya.

Niat tulus Asia tadi bisa saja membuat seluruh Orang di kelas menjadi heboh. Bayangkan saja telapak tangan Asia dapat mengeluarkan cahaya dan disertai bunyi? Kemungkinan seluruh Murid akan kagum dan menganggap Asia adalah seorang pesulap Atau sebaliknya, mereka justru akan takut karena menganggap Asia adalah Orang aneh atau Mutan.

"Tidak apa-apa Asia, tapi kamu seharusnya jangan tunjukan kekuatanmu di tempat ramai seperti ini..." Issei menggenggam tangan Asia, "Aku takut jika ada orang yang tahu dan mengagap kau Orang aneh."

Hal tersebut sudah dianggap lumrah untuk dicerna oleh fikiran Issei dan beberapa Orang atau Iblis yang telah mengetahui _Fakta_ aneh tentang dunia ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Orang awam? apa bisa di terima oleh nalar mereka? Biarlah waktu yang berbicara mengenai _Fakta_ tersebut.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Membawa sebuah tas, beberapa kertas dan buku, pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai, secara terarur seluruh Murid di kelas ini kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing dengan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda dan mulai nengeluarkan buku sesuai jadwal mata pelajaran kali ini.

...

Ekonomi.

Merupakan salah satu Ilmu sosial yang mempelajari aktivitas manusia yang berhubungan dengan produksi, distribusi, dan konsumsi terhadap barang dan jasa.

Seluruh Murid memperhatikan Guru yang sedang menjelaskan dengan hikmat, namun ada beberapa dari mereka hanya berpura-pura untuk fokus dan malah sibuk melakukan hal lain. Yah seperti itu lah suasana Kelas tak jauh beda dengan kelas Author dulu.

Rasa kantuk kembali menyerang Naruto, entah kenapa penjelasan materi Senseinya terdengar seperti dongeng sebelum tidur ditelinganya, Ia dengan susah payah berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

Beberapa kali kepalanya merosot secara perlahan meskipun sudah Ia sangga dengan kedua tangannya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut membuat Asia teman sebangkunya merasa kasihan, Ia tahu Naruto menjadi lelah seperti ini karna membantu Issei untuk menolongnya dari tragedi semalam.

"N-naruto-san...? Kau kelihatan mengantuk... Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Aku akan meminta bantuan Issei-san untuk mengawasi..."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, Ia langsung menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lipatan tangan sebagai bantalanya. Ia secara perlahan mulai terlelap dalam. Suara apapun mulai terdengar sayup-sayup terputus ditelinganya.

"Terima kasih... Zzzz..."

.

.

.

.

TIK TIK TIK TIK...

Suara tetesan Air terdengar di telinganya, kakinya terasa basah tergenang air, udara yang Ia rasakan terasa lembab nan dingin di kulitnya, ketika Ia membuka kelopak matanya bisa Ia lihat ruangan gelap temaram yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Ia menegakan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk dan betapa terkejutnya Ia.

Di tempat itu... Tidak...! di Penjara raksasa itu seharusnya tertutup rapat dengan segel kuat hokage ke empat yang terpasang bagai kunci brangkas yang rumit.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak ganjil saat sebuah mata merah besar menyala menatap tajam kearahnya dari balik kegelapan, suara geraman bergema menyusul dari arah yang sama layaknya monster yang terbangun, secara perlahan kedua mata merah itu bergerak mendekat, ruangan ini terasa begetar saat kaki-kaki besar mahluk tersebut melangkah menciptakan ombak-ombak di genangan air yang menghantam lembut kakinya.

Semakin dekat, hingga moncong besar mahluk tersebut melewati batas luar penjara yang selama ini mengurungnya, dapat Ia lihat didalam cahaya yang temaram ini wajah dari mahluk yang selama ini mendiami segel di tubuhnya.

Sembilan pasang ekor mulai berkibas liar membelah udara sekitar menunjukan seberapa besar harga diri dan level kekuatan Mahluk raksasa tersebut, Ia kembali nenggeram menunjukan gigi penuh taring tajam nan kuat yang mampu menghancurkan apapun yang digigitnya.

"Naruto..." dengan suara yang berat dan bergema, Mahluk tersebut memanggil namanya.

Ia terdiam terjebak oleh rasa kaget yang masih mengurungnya, aura dingin membekukan sendi-sendi tubuhnya.

Mahluk raksasa tersebut menyeringai, kesembilan ekornya bergerak mengelilingi Naruto.

"Tidak... Bagaimana bisa?" suara datar keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar, mencoba sedikit menghilangkan kebingungan yang masih mengganggunya.

"Khe khe khe... Dasar lemah, aku benci untuk mengatakanya..." Mahluk tersebut menurunkan kepalanya yang besar, merubah posisinya menjadi seperti kucing yang sedang tengkurap. "...kau tak boleh membawa ku mati."

Mahluk tersebut berkata, namun tak Ia mengerti maksut perkataan rumit itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Kau membuka segel ini?" Ia bertanya apa yang selama ini yang membuatnya bingung.

"Semudah Aku mencabik-cabik tubuh mu, bocah..." Mahluk tersebut terlihat marah.

"Chibaku-tensei..." Mahluk tersebut menggeram. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya kembali.

"Orang dari Akatsuki itu berhasil melemahkan Segel mu... Aku merobek celah dimensi untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua..."

Kyuubi menolongnya, jika Ia selamat bagaimana dengan teman-temanya dan para penduduk Konoha?

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan diri... Seharusnya kau tak usah membawa ku...! Biarkan Aku mengalahkan Pain sendiri...! Kenapa... Kenapa kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri?!" Naruto nampak marah, Mahluk di depanya tak bergeming akan kemarahanya.

"Kau menyalahkan ku? Khe khe khe... Lucu sekali... Bocah munafik dan bodoh seperti mu seharusnya bercermin dan keluarkan perkataan mu seperti tadi pada dirimu sendiri..."

Giginya bergetak saat mendengar perkataan tajam Mahluk di hadapanya, Ia tak terima akan itu.

"Khe khe khe... Mengalahkan Pain...? Mendengar kata itu dari mu membuatku ingin sekali merobek kepala mu dan memperbaiki otak bodoh mu..."

"Diam...!" Ia berteriak wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak... Aku tak bisa diam melihat tindakan bodoh mu, berlagak bak pahlawan menyuruh teman-teman mu untuk tak membantu melawan seorang Dewa..."

Mahluk berwujud rubah tersebut kembali menegakan tubuhnya ekor-ekornya bergoyang-goyang mendorong udara disekitarnya. Ia terus bersuara mencoba menghancurkan dinding ke egoisan Naruto

"Awalnya Aku takjub Kau dapat menumbangkan mereka Satu per satu namun sayang hiburan-ku berakhir begitu singkat..."

Naruto masih terdiam, perlahan matanya terpejam serpihan ingatan buruk muncul kembali di fikiranya.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu... Seharusnya bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk-mu... Untuk menyadari kodrat Manusia yang tak bisa melakukan segala hal sendiri... Kecuali kau Tuhan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengenyahkan ingatan tersebut. _Kehancuran, kematian, kehilangan, tangisan, kesedihan, kebencian, dendam..._ Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar di telinganya.

Ia jatuh berlutut, kedua kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tak kasat mata yang menimpanya. Kedua tangan-nya menjambak rambut pirang-nya berharap hal tersebut dapat sedikit melenyapkan fikiran buruk di kepalanya.

Mengapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini? Kebahagian dan cita-citanya berlari menjauh, kebencian dan kesedihan yang justru mengejarnya kemanapun Ia berlari dan bersembunyi.

Ia merasa takdir kehidupanya sebagai seorang Jinchuriki tak sehebat Shabaku no Gaara yang berhasil melindungi Desa Suna dari ledakan Bom saat penyerangan salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Ia kalah... Namun bersyukur Desa Suna tak menjatuhkan banyak Korban, biarlah Ia sendiri yang menjadi Tumbal untuk Desanya. Melindungi sebagai seorang Kazekage dan Jinchuriki yang selama ini ditakuti.

 **TES TES TES...**

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya meluncur deras melewati pipi dan menetes bebas terjun kelantai yang tergenang Air, menyadari betapa egois dirinya, ingin sekali Ia menghajar dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menjadi Anak cengeng... Tuhan masih memberi-mu kesempatan kedua... Keh, menggelikan sekali aku berkata seperti ini."

Mahluk tersebut diam tak peduli, salah satu ekornya menyentuh ke atas lantai.

 **KLING KLING KLING**

Tiba-tiba Ruangan disekitar Mereka mengeluarkan cahaya terang dari segala sisi menghapus kegelapan, tidak ada lagi Ruangan beraura gelap yang sebelumnya ada, seluruh mata memandang tak ada apa pun, hanya ruang hampa bercahaya putih.

"Hmmm... Ini lebih baik." Mahluk di hadapanya kembali berbicara, namun suaranya terdengar ganda, perlahan tubuhnya di selimuti cahaya jingga, cahaya tersebut mengecil dan secara perlahan membentuk pola tubuh seukuran manusia.

Naruto diam memperhatikan, saat cahaya tersebut mulai menghilang bagai kembang api, Ia sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan pada Mahluk di hadapnya.

Seorang Wanita berambut jingga panjangnya menyentuh lantai, mengenakan kimono merah dengan lambang sembilan Nagitama di bagian dada melekat pas tubuhnya yang putih bersih, wajah nya yang cantik di hiasi tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, meski begitu tak mengurangi kencantikan wajahnya.

Kedua kelopak mata terbuka menampilkan batu ruby dengan pupil vertikal tajam memperhatikan Naruto yang wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi menggelitik hati, membuat Wanita tersebut tertawa halus yang terdengar merdu di telinga.

"Hihihi... Maafkan Aku yang telah memberimu tanda lahir yang sama denganku." Wanita tersebut membuka suaranya, taring kecil terlihat saat bibir merah tipisnya terbuka untuk berbicara.

Tangan Wanita tersebut menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut, hangat dan halus itulah yang Ia rasakan.

"Khu khu khu... Hentikan ekspresi bodoh mu itu bocah."

Perlahan Naruto berdiri dari posisinya semula, tinggi Wanita itu hampir menyamai-nya.

Berfikir keras, Naruto mencoba memahami hal yang terjadi, Ia di buat bingung oleh Mahluk di hadapanya.

"Segel yang terbuka, Perpindahan dimensi, D..d..dan sekarang kau menggunakan Henge no jutsu...! Kau ingin mencoba membodohi-ku lagi!?"

"...?" Apa maksudnya?

"Ku akui perubahan mu memang sempurna..." Ia mengatakan dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. "Tapi ukuran dada yang berlebihan membuat Orang yang melihatnya menjadi menimbang kalau ukuran dada yang sedang lebih menarik..."

"...?!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Hahahaa...! Hentikan menggunakan Jutsu itu di hadapanku... Aku ragu kalau kau sering menggunakanya, lama-lama Kau akan jadi seorang Waria... Hahaha...!" Naruto tertawa mengejeknya. Tanganya menunjuk-nujuk wajah Wanita dihadapanya.

Kedua pipi wanita itu memerah, Ia tak terima dikatai seperti itu, urat-urat di keningnya mulai bermunculan dan rambut Jingga-nya mulai berkibar marah.

"Hahaha...! Dasar Wari..."

BLETAK!

Jitakan keras memukul kepalanya, memutus perkataan yang belum selesia dari bibirnya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa panas dan melahirkan gunung besar hasil dari Jitakan keras Wanita dihadapanya.

"GERRHHH...! Sudah kuduga Kau akan berbicara seperti itu...!" Wanita itu menarik kerah baju Naruto yang masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya. "Asal Kau tau! Aku tak sudi menggunakan Jutsu kampretmu itu Bodoh!"

"O-oh ya? Buktinya sekarang kau menggunakanya dasar Wari..."

BUAGH!

"Aku ini benar-benar Wanita!" wajah Wanita itu menjadi sangar, Satu tanganya masih mencengkram kuat kerah baju Naruto yang mulai kusut, dan satunya lagi mengambang di udara bersiap memberi tinju yang bergerak Otomatis jika Naruto mengeluarkan kata Terlarang.

"Sekali lagi Aku dengar kata 'Waria' dari mulut-mu akan kupastikan bejolan kepalamu bertambah...! Mengerti?!"

"B-baik...!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ia menganggukan kepalanya berulang-ulang menurut akan apa yang di katakan Wanita di hadapanya, walau bagaimanapun Ia masih menyayangi Nyawanya. Pukulan Wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura membuatnya merasa bertambah bodoh jika kepalanya beradu dengan kepalan tangan Wanita tersebut secara terus-menerus.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruse Mio Kurama, adalah nama asli dari gadis perwujudan Bijuu berekor sembilan yang selama ini mendiami Segel didalam tubuhnya. Ini adalah fakta baru yang tak di dimengerti otaknya bahwa Bijuu terkuat ternyata Seorang Wanita.

"Hihihi..."

Suara tawa halus terdengar dari gadis berambut jingga yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, berbanding terbalik jika Gadis tersebut saat dalam wujud Rubah berekor sembilan, Bukan tawa halus yang terdengar... Melainkan tawa jahat menjengkelkan layaknya polusi suara yang merobek gedang telinga.

Wajah Naruto yang berubah lucu ketika sedang berfikir keras adalah alasanya gadis tersebut tertawa. Naruto bukanlah tipe Orang pemikir, jadi Gir berkarat didalam otak-nya sedang berputar kacau berusaha mengolah data baru yang Ia terima.

"Sudahlah bodoh... Kau masih takpercaya jika Aku ini Kyuubi?"

Ujar Mio membuka suara, wajah cantik-nya Ia tolehkan kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana Kau dapat berubah menjadi Manusia?" Naruto bertanya, mencoba mengurangi hambatan putaran pada Gir berkarat otaknya.

"Menjadi Manusia? Hmmm... Bijuu dan Manusia itu berfisik serupa namun tak sama."

"Maksutnya?"

"Kau lihat ini..." Mio bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Ia mengambil dua langkah mundur.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba dari atas kepalanya muncul sepasang telinga menyerupai Kucing yang menyebul dari balik helai-helai rambut merah jingga-nya.

"Wow...!" Naruto memandang takjub.

"Hihihi... Ini belum selesia..."

perlahan dari balik tubuh Mio muncul satu-persatu Ekor Chakra berwarna merah hingga berjumlah sembilan dan kemudian secara perlahan Chakra tersebut lenyap seperti menguap ke udara bergantikan Ekor berbulu tebal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Taraa...! Ini adalah perwujudan asli versi-ku... Bijuu yang lain juga memiliki perwujudan asli mereka."

Mio kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sok paham. :v

"Segel dalam tubuhku telah rusak, kau... Apa itu berarti Kau dapat terbebas dalam tubuhku?"

"Tentu... Tapi aku tak bisa langsung keluar begitu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus memakan setengah jiwamu terlebih dahulu, dan itu dapat membuat usia hidupmu berkurang..." Wajah Naruto berubah Shok, namun Mio tak peduli dan melanjutkan perkataanya dengan enteng.

"Jangan berekspresi Bodoh seperti itu... Kau itu keturunan Uzumaki yang di berkati umur yang panjang...! Jadi tak masalah jika Aku memakan jiwa mu."

"J-jangan bilang kalau Kau sedang memakan jiwaku secara perlahan...! Walaupun umur ku panjang, tetap saja aku merasa kematian ku semakin dekat-ttebayou...!" Naruto terlihat panik wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Hihihi... Kau fikir berdiam di sini tidak membosankan? Dan lagi pula memang kau tau bagaimana cara ku tuk memakan jiwa mu?"

"Are...? Jadi kau belum melakukannya?"

Mio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum Sedikitpun..."

"Huuff... Syukurlah."

Wajah Mio berubah murung, kebebasan yang Ia dambakan belum bisa Ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja keluar dari tubuh Naruto namun jika demikian jiwa Naruto akan terkikis terlalu banyak karna Bijuu di dalam tubuhnya keluar secara paksa tanpa persetujuan dari jinchuriki nya. Meskipun Jinchurikinya adalah seorang Uzumaki namun tetap saja hal itu sangat beresiko. Jadi Ia harus lebih besabar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari perubahan dari Raut wajah Mio.

Mio menggelang pelan. "Aku tak apa..."

"Membebaskan ya...?" Entah kenapa setelah Naruto mengucapkan Kalimat tersebut Ia jadi teringat akan Datenshi yang Ia bebaskan begitu saja. "Mio... Aku tau kau selama ini membenci kami umat manusia karna telah menfaatkan kekuatanmu dan menyegelmu. merampas hak kebebasan mu..."

Ya itu benar Mio sudah terlalu banyak menampung kebencian yang disebabkan manusia kepadanya.

"Tapi Aku mohon padamu untuk tetap bersamaku... Didunia ini hanya kau yang satu Dimensi yang sama dengan-ku."

"Kau mengira jika aku keluar dari tubuhmu, Aku akan meninggalkan mu? Tenanglah aku tak akan begitu. karna kau bisa menjadi orang yang berbahaya jika dimanfaatkan Orang-orang yang salah dan akupun demikian... Jadi Kau dan aku harus saling percaya dan mengingatkan."

Mio menggeser posisi duduknya hingga posisinya bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Celah Dimensi..." Ia menjeda perkataanya tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk mempertegas agar Dia memahami dan percaya akan perkataanya "Kau harus tau saat Aku menggunakannya, Aku tak bisa memilih Dunia dengan sesuka Hatiku hal tersebut terjadi secara acak dan akhirnya disini lah kita terdampar."

Naruto terdiam memahami perkataan Gadis di sampingnya.

"Percayalah... Aku tak mencoba tuk membodohi mu, karna tak ada keuntungan apapun yang aku dapatkan saat ini... Kau harus melupakan Konoha... Pain dan Akatsuki tidak akan lagi bisa berbuat lebih jauh pada Dunia Shinobi karena mereka tak bisa mengumpulkan Bijuu secara lengkap."

Melupakan Konoha? Naruto tak yakin Ia bisa melakukanya, bahkan Ia merasa percuma jika hal tersebut akan berhasil atau tidak, namun yang pasti Ia takbisa untuk melupakan Desa tercintanya.

Rencana Akatsuki... Sebenarnya apa rencana mereka setelah berhasil mengumpulkan Bijuu? Yang pasti itu adalah rencana yang sangat besar dan sangat berbahaya dengan memfaatkan kekuatan dari kesembilan Bijuu.

"Naruto... Aku tau kau marah padaku karna seenak hati membawa-mu ikut bersamaku, namun yang pasti tetap jalani Hidupmu... Buatlah cita-cita baru, carilah teman baru dan keluarga baru... Apapun keputusanmu Aku tak mempunyai Hak untuk mengekangmu."

Setelah merasa selesai akan perkataanya. Mio bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang diikuti Naruto. Satu tanganya Ia rentangkan kedepan dan kedua matanya terpejam mencoba berkonsentrasi.

 _ **KLING KLING KLING**_

Muncul sebuah serpihan-serpihan cahaya menyerupai bunga-bunga Api berjumlah banyak di hadapan mereka, secara perlahan cahaya tersebut menghilang meninggalkan sebuah ranjang tidur dari balik ketiadaan.

"Kasur? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Chakra-ku terkuras sangat banyak saat menggunakan perpindahan Dimensi... Untuk sementara waktu Aku akan tidur untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku."

Naruto hanya ber 'Oh' ria paham maksut dari Gadis dihadapanya.

Mio melangkah menuju Ranjang tersebut, membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Kesembilan ekornya bergerak mencari posisi yang pas membuatnya dapat berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Naruto kemarilah..."

Naruto melangkah kan kedua kakinya menurut akan permintaan Gadis tersebut. Saat jaraknya semakin dekat, dengan tiba-tiba salah satu ekor Gadis itu menarik tanganya membuat tubuh tegapnya ikut jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Mio. Namun dengan posisi yang Ehem... Menindih tubuh Mio dengan kepala yang tenggelam di telan dua belahan montok miliknya.

"Ah...! Singkirkan kepala kuning mu dari dadaku Bodoh...!"

Teriakan Mio tak membuat Naruto bergeming, otaknya sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi namun karna kapasitas yang dimilikinya rendah akan wanita. dia hanya mendapat jalan memutar tak berujung mengenai hal yang sedang Ia alami.

BLETAK!

Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan keras Mio membuatnya tersadar akan posisinya sekarang, dengan tergesa-gesa Ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya Namun...

NYUT! "Ahh...!"

Tanpa sengaja salah satu tanganya menyentuh Ehem... Oppai besar milik Mio Yang terasa kenyal dan lembut, lagi-lagi kinerja Otaknya mengalami masalah.

Berputar dan berputar terus berputar... Itulah yang saat ini mengisi fikiran dari Otaknya. Mencoba dengan keras mencerna dan mencari jalan keluar akan situasi yang Ia alami, hingga akhirnya...

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan keras dengan telak mengenai pipinya hingga membuatnya terpental dari Atas tubuh Mio. Sekaligus membuatnya tersadar akan Hal rumit yang barusaja Ia alami.

"Dasar mesum..!. Jadi ini hasil dari dua setangah tahun berkelana dengan Petapa genit-mu itu...!?"

Mio dengan kemarahanya bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk memberi pelajaran kepada cowok pirang yang baru saja dihajarnya. Namun karna terlalu kalap, tanpa sengaja salah satu kakinya terselandung ekornya sendiri membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh mengarah kepada Naruto yang masih terlentang.

"Cih. Kuso!"

BRUUK! SMACK-DOWN!

Sakit...? Tidak...

salah satu Keuntungan wanita yang memiliki dada besar adalah Ini... Secara kebetulan Oppai mereka dapat menjadi _Airbag_ yang melindungi pemiliknya dari beturan yang barusaja terjadi secara bedanya _Airbag_ yang ini tidak akan kempes setelah digunakan.

Muehehehee... Sungguh ciptaan Maha Kuasa memang yang terbaik.

Secara perlahan Mio membuka kelopak matanya, menyadari ada sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya dengan segera Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Korbannya, yang setelah Ia cek ternyata Naruto telah pingsan karna otaknya lagi-lagi mengalami konslet.

Secara perlahan Tubuh cowok berambut pirang tersebut lenyap di telan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menandakan Ia akan kembali menuju kesadaranya akan dunia nyata dan meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Dasar..." Mio kembali menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya, secara perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup.

Bibir merah tipisnya tersenyum mengingat kejadian konyol yang barusaja terjadi, kepingan-kepingan memori yang muncul didalam kepala mengantarkannya menuju dunia mimpi dengan teratur.

.

.

.

.

"Issei-san sepetinya Ia mulai bangun."

Suara kecil Asia terdengar ditelinga Naruto membantu membawanya kembali dari Alam bawah sadarnya, secara perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan permata biru yang kali ini terlihat lebih segar walau sedikit ada beleknya(?).

Dapat Ia lihat dua teman barunya membawa sesuatu yang berbeda di tangan mereka. Asia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap dan bisa Ia tebak bahwa dibalik bingkusan itu adalah makanan, sedangkan Issei membawa...

"Hei untuk apa kau membawa ember?" jika Asia membawa makanan apa berarti yang di bawa Issei itu sebagai minumanya?

"Oh ini.. tadinya kami khawatir karna kamu sulit sekali di bangunkan jadi mungkin satu siraman Air bisa memecahkan masalahnya. Hehehee..."

Issei meletakan ember berisi air tersebut di atas meja.

Merasa wajahnya butuh kesegaran, Naruto menggulung sedikit lengan blazer hitamnya dan menciduk(?) sedikit Air untuk kemudian Ia basuhkan ke wajahnya. Kesegaran dari air menyerap kedalam pori-pori dan membersihkan minyak-minyak di wajahnya.

"Aah... Segarnya...!"

"Hari ini kamu beruntung lagi Naruto-san, para Guru sedang ada rapat dan mereka masuk kekelas hanya untuk sekedar memberi tugas saja..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto matanya Ia edarkan keseluruh ruangan tidak ada teman-temanya. Hanya mereka bertiga yang masih berada di ruangan kelas ini.

"Yang lain kemana? Sepi sekali..."

"M-mereka sudah pulang Naruto-san... Sekarang kan sudah jam tiga sore..." Kata Asia sambil menodongkan bungkusan kepadanya yang setelah Ia buka isinya adalah roti Isi.

"Hah? Salama itu kah aku tertidur?"

Naruto bertanya seolah takpercaya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kompak dari dua Iblis di hadapanya.

Seketika Ia teringat akan janji dengan Ketua Osis Sona. Dengan roti isi dimulutnya Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Issei dan Asia yang melongo tanpa sempat bertanya apa perihal yang membuat teman pirang mereka pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan OSIS, pasti kalian berfikir adalah Ruangan yang di tempati oleh para Siswa khusus anggota Osis yang setiap saat di gunakan untuk melakukan Rapat membuat agenda-agenda baru untuk sekolah?

Ya benar... Namun ada hal lain pada Ruangan ini.

Ruangan Ini tidak hanya untuk melakukan hal yang dituliskan diatas saja, melainkan ada sebuah rahasia dari sisi yang lain mengenai Ruangan ini. Sitori Sona atau Sona Sitri. Iblis muda penerus Klan Sitri ini dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya. memfaatkan jabatan yang diembanya sebagai Ketua Osis untuk mencari kandidat yang Pas sebagai Peeragenya, Ia akan mengobservasi dan mengawasi seseorang yang menurutnya cocok tersebut. Jika demikian Ia akan menghasut, menggoda dan tak akan melepaskan orang tersebut untuk dijadikan Peeragenya. Rasa Iri akan Rival berambut merahnya menjadi cambuk pendorong untuk lebih gencar menyaingi Rivalnya yang tak lain adalah Rias Gremory yang beberapa minggu yang lalu mendapat Peerage baru yang memiliki Boosted Gear salah satu Sacret Gear paling langka dari yang terlangka.

Hyoudo Issei murid dari angkatan kedua yang terkenal mesum disekolahnya ternyata cukup bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, tak menyangka samasekali bahwa di balik kulit kacang tersimpan sebuah permata. Delapan bidak Pion yang harus di bayar oleh Rivalnya adalah harga yang setimpal jika Kau ingin membeli sebuah produk Limited Edition.

Sayang bagi dirinya yang hanya memiliki empat bidak Pion yang tersisa namun Nasi telah menjadi bubur, keputusanya untuk mereinkarnasi kan Saji telah bulat sebelum adanya ketertarikan akan Hyoudo Issei.

Empat Bidak Pion yang tersisa akan Ia manfaatkan dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan hingga akhirnya Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya muncul kembali, seorang Anak baru berambut pirang dan lagi-lagi orang tersebut sudah dalam cengkraman seorang Rias Gremory membuatnya kembali patah hati akan keberuntungan Rivalnya. Namun ada fakta lain yang selama ini membuatnya dapat tersenyum lega bahwa Anak baru alias Naruto tersebut masih seorang Manusia utuh, tidak ada Aura-aura yang menandakan jika Ia telah direinkarnasikan menjadi seorang Iblis, Ia sempat berfikir kenapa Rias tak secepatnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto tak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial? Hingga akhirnya Rias tak tertarik akan dirinya. Sungguh memikirkan hal tersebut membuat hatinya gundah dan ragu untuk merekrut Naruto.

Namun kejadian semalam berhasil mematahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya, Ia berencana memata-matai Buruanya yang saat itu membantu Issei untuk menyelamatkan seorang Birawati yang memiliki Sacret Gear yang unik namun lagi-lagi behasil dimiliki Rivalnya. Saat itu Ia melihat Naruto yang menggunakan jubah dan topeng melawan tiga Datenshi. Kemampuanya untuk berlari dan melompat untuk menghindari serangan lawanya cukup membuat Sona memberi nilai plus akan ketertarikannya dengan Naruto namun itu saja tak cukup.

 _Kagebunshi no Jutsu,_ saat kalimat itu terdengar di telinganya saat itulah momen fakta yang tak akan pernah dapat Ia lupakan, ini lah yang selama ini Ia cari untuk melengkapi Peeragenya. Namun keraguan kembali menyelimutinya saat melihat keahlian kedua milik Naruto yang membuatnya gemas.

 _Harem no Jutsu,_ ingin sekali Ia untuk berlari membantu Dantenshi dan menjitak kepala kuningnya. Naruto telah membuatnya terpesona namun dengan cepat kembali membuatnya patah hati karna kecewa melakukan pelecehan. Namun tak masalah akan jurus kedua yang ditunjukan Naruto.

Baginya itu cukup cerdik dengan memfaatkan sisi lemah dari seorang Datenshi yang notabenenya seorang Wanita dan menumbangkan Musuh tanpa harus lelah jual beli pukulan.

Bagi Sona didalam sebuah Tim tidak harus di isi dengan Orang-orang kuat saja melainkan harus dilengkapi dengan Orang yang pintar dan cerdik dengan begitu keharmonisan dan kekompakan akan lebih seimbang sehingga kesempurnaan akan benar-benar menjamin membuat Tim-mu menang.

...

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka menyadarkanya dari lamunan panjang yang mungkin tak berujung, dari balik pintu menampakan Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi hiasan dinding dalam otaknya, perasaan senang muncul di dalam hatinya Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan menepati janjinya dan tidak mencoba untuk kabur seperti yang selama ini selalu Ia lakukan, namun apapun emosi yang Ia rasakan semuanya dapat Ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna, sehingga wajah datar penuh wibawa yang mempesona membuat semua orang segan terhadapnya.

Ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu bisa Ia lihat gerak-gerik cowok dihadapanya yang menunjukan bahwa Dia sedang Canggung. Ia tahu kenapa Naruto bersikap demikian, jangan salahkan dirinya ini memang murni kesalahan cowok dihadapanya yang sudah mulai menyadari bahwa statusnya sangat paling di cari. Kenakalan pada Absensinya di sekolah membuat Sona merasa lebih diberi kemudahan untuk mendekatinya. Soal-soal remedial yang dititipkan kepadanya menjadi umpan terbaik untuk dilemparkan satu persatu.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa Uzumaki-kun... Apakah hal tersebut yang membuatmu gerogi bertemu denganku?"

Bisa Ia lihat cowok dihadapnya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Ia yakini tak ada rasa gatal dikepalnya, kedua permata birunya tak berani beradu pandang dengan berlian ungu miliknya. Merasa kasihan dengan hal tersebut Ia langsung memutuskan untuk langsung bicara ke intinya.

Dari balik laci mejanya Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas berisikan soal-soal remedial.

"Uzumaki-kun... Kau terlalu sering membolos sehingga melewatkan beberapa Ulangan."

"A-aku bisa jelaskan."

"Tidak perlu karna Aku sudah mengetahuinya..." Sona meletakan Dua lembar soal tersebut di atas meja. "Silahkan dikerjakan... Masih ada tiga lembar lagi untuk diselesaikan dengan segera."

Setelah itu Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi menuju ruangan utama dan membiarkan Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa canggung akan kehadiran dirinya dan dapat fokus mengerjakan hutang Nilai yang dimilikinya dengan tenang, sekaligus berbincang kepada salah satu anggota Peeragenya yang berpangkat Ratu yang telah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana Kaichou?"

Baru saja Ia memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu Ia sudah disambut dengan pertanyaan to the point dari Ratunya Shinra Tsubaki, Ia tak langsung menjawab dan melangkah begitu saja menuju sofa yang biasa digunakan untuk mengadakan perkumpulan oleh para Anggotanya.

"Kita harus bersabar, aku masih perlu menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia pantas atau tidak, bidak yang tersisa harus di gunakan dengan bijak."

Tsubaki menganggukan kepalanya setuju akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kingnya. Dengan inisiatif yang muncul dalam hatinya Ia melangkah menuju dapur yang tersedia di ruangan ini, beberapa menit kemudian Ia kembali dengan membawa tatakan dengan dua cangkir teh ditanganya.

Salah satu cangkir diletakanya di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan Kingnya, dan satu lagi Ia bawa menuju ruang kerja yang sebelumnya Ia ketahui ada seorang tamu yang sedang sibuk melakukan kewajibanya.

Dapat Ia lihat Naruto dengan rasa depresi akan tugasnya tak menyadari kehadiranya namun aroma teh yang tercium membuat cowok pirang tersebut memutar kepalanya terkejut karna kehadiranya.

"Ake... Ah maaf aku kira Kau itu Akeno... Habisnya kau mirip sekali dengan kebiasaanya yang datang secara tiba-tiba dengan membawa teh-ttebayou."

"Tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-san... Maaf jika Aku membuatmu terkejut dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Tsubaki meletakan teh buatanya di atas meja dan dapat Ia lihat kertas soal remedial milik Naruto masih bersih akan tinta pena yang digenggamnya.

"Apa kau kesulitan untuk mengerjakanya?"

"Sangat...! Menyebalkan sekali aku tak menyangka jika soalnya akan sesulit ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Tsubaki berinisiatif untuk membantunya.

"Biar aku bantu... Kau kerjakan soal yang lebih mudah terlebih dahulu."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa Aku takut nanti Kau di omeli Sona."

"Kaichou itu sebenarnya orang yang baik, walaupun sikapnya seperti itu tapi percayalah..."

Ia melihat Naruto menunjukan tanda setuju kepadanya dan setelah itu suasana menjadi hening, mereka berdua mulai sibuk dengan lembaran soal di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Selesai..."

"A-apa...?" Naruto terkejut dan langsung melihat jam pada dinding ruangan. "Baru saja lima menit... Wauw aku tak menyangka kau cerdas juga... Err...?"

"Khu khu khu... Tsubaki... panggil Aku Tsubaki"

"Tsubaki? Nama yang indah..."

"Jangan menggombal Uzumaki-kun..."

"Are? Aku tak menggombal kok, Um... Boleh kah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Aku sudah selesai membantu..." Tsubaki menunjukan lembaran kertas lain yang ternyata sudah terisi semua akan jawaban.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karna kemampuan Kami sebagai Iblis, mencerna semua materi dengan mudah hanya sebagian kecil dari keahlian otak kami..." Suara lain menjawab dari arah pintu membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sona telah berdiri di sana dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Kalian Iblis?"

"Ya, apa kau terkejut?"

"Tidak. hanya saja yang dikatakan Rias memang benar."

"Uzumaki-kun aku ingin bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan Kelompok Rias?"

"Kami hanya berteman saja, Ia menolongku saat aku sekarat ditempat ini."

"Apa kau pengguna Sacret Gear?"

"Tidak, Aku tidak tau... Kalian akan menyebutnya apa tentang keahlianku, tapi tunggu...! Dari mana kau mengetahui nya?"

"Aku dapat merasakan Aura yang berada di dalam tubuhmu... Unik sekali Aura itu benar-benar kental akan kepemilikan Manusia." Sona melangkah mendekat dengan tangan memegang dagu seolah sedang meneliti hal baru yang Ia jumpai.

"Mungkin yang kau maksut adalah Chakra dalam tubuhku? Benar?"

Tsubaki yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaran mereka berdua sontak membuka suara saat mendengar sebuah kata 'Chakra' dari kalimat perkataan dari Naruto.

"Chakra...? Sepertinya Aku pernah mendengarnya Kaichou..."

Sona menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi seolah bertanya 'apa itu?'

"Yaa. Aku mengingatnya Itu adalah kekuatan murni dari seorang Manusia lebih tepatnya Seorang Ninja. Chakra dapat membuat mereka melakukan Jutsu atau kita biasa mengenalnya sebagai Sihir... Itu lah yang Aku tau Kaichou..."

"Yap itu benar-ttebayou...! Wah kau cerdas Tsubaki." Naruto memujinya dan memberi senyum kepadanya seolah terkena sihir kedua pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya melenyapkan Imej tegas pada dirinya.

Sona yang melihat hal tersebut Berdehem agak keras dan berhasil menghilangkan rona merah pada kedua pipi Queen nya yang terkejut karna ulahnya.

"Jika benar demikian apa Kau bisa tunjukan salah satu keahlianmu pada kami Uzumaki-kun? Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Um baiklah."

Naruto berdiri dari kursi yang Ia duduki sebelumnya, dan melangkah agak ketengah ruangan, kemudia Ia menggabungkan sepasang jarinya menyilang membentuk sebuah segel.

"Kagebunshi no Jutsu!" setelah meneriakan nama Jutsunya asap tebal muncul dengan tiba-tiba bagai ledakan. Dan secara perlahan menipis memunculkan dua Clone identik denganya.

"Taraa...!" Naruto dan dua Cloningnya membentuk formasi seolah mempersembahkan sesuatu dengan background kembang api dan ledakan-ledakan balon di belaknganya.

"Hah!" Tsubaki nampak terkejut melihat keahlian Naruto yang baru saja ditampilkan secara dadakan dihadapnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Kingnya yang berwajah datar karna Ia memang sudah mengetahui salah satu keahlian Cowok pirang dihadapnya.

"Uz..."

"Seberapa banyak Kau mampu menggandakan diri Uzumaki-kun?"

Tsubaki bertanya mewakili ralat menyelang Sona yang juga ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Entahlah... Aku sejauh ini tak pernah menghitung nya, tapi menurut Sensei ku Jurus ini dapat mengeluarkan Seribu cloning... Namun jika terlalu banyak dapat membuat chakra ku terkuras cukup banyak."

"Ap..."

"Apa kau memiliki sihir yang lain?!"

Lagi-lagi Tsubaki menyela perkataan Sona untuk bertanya, Ia dibuat heran akan perilaku Queenya yang berubah kepo penuh akan pertanyaan jika bertemu sesuatu yang baru dan unik. Atau apa karna Naruto?

Naruto dan salah satu Cloningnya bekerja sama memfokuskan titik chakra di telapak tangan kanannya, Sona dapat merasakan Chakra dalam tubuh Naruto mengalir secara teratur di tangannya. Dapat Ia lihat Bola biru menyala dan secara bertahap ukurnya bertambah sebesar bola baseball, udara sekitar bertiup mengelilingi-nya dan kekuatan mengeluarkan suara bagai jet tempur menandakan bahwa Jutsu Naruto telah sempurna.

"Rasengan... Dengan ini Aku dapat menjebol dinding tebal loh hehehee...!"

Sona dan Tsubaki sama-sama terpaku akan keahlian Manusia dihadapan mereka, dapat mereka simpulkan bahwa Naruto benar-benar seorang Ninja, tapi masalahnya Apakah eksistensi mereka masih ada? Jika benar demikian dimana Mereka sekarang? Bersembunyi kah mereka membaur dengan penduduk sipil? Namun faktanya Ninja hanya ada saat zaman kekaisaran jepang jika di hitung-hitung lebih dari ratusan tahun era itu berdiri dan menghilang tergantikan oleh sistem politik dan moderenisasi yang terus berkembang hingga bagaimana dengan sosok dihadapan mereka ini? Di sinilah kecerdasan Sona sebagai klan Sitri di uji.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Ruang penelitian dunia ghaib. Rias dan para Peerage nya sedang melakukan sebuah perkumpulan. Rencananya Ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil sebagai penyambutan untuk Asia yang resmi menjadi Bishoop barunya,

Ia sedang menunggu dua orang lagi anggotanya dan satu orang yang mulai Ia anggap sebagai **Bidak Bayangan**. Walau bagaimana pun acara tidak akan dimulai jika tamu undanganya tidak lengkap.

Terlihat Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko sibuk berbincang dengan disuguhi teh hangat dan cemilan dimasing-masing tangan mereka. Ia tak ikut membaur dengan mereka karna la lebih asik sibuk melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak heran jika belakangan ini Ia lebih sering kepergok oleh Akeno saat Ia dalam mode Manequin.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar ketelinga seluruh penghuni ruangan ini. Membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu ruangan yang mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

"Permisi...! Maaf jika kami terlambat."

Akhirnya Orang ralat Iblis yang mereka tunggu telah datang, Issei dengan Asia yang mengekor dibelakangnya mencoba menyapa seluruh penghuni Ruangan dengan gugup yang kembali muncul.

"H-halo..."

Perasaan gugup yang sering kali keluar saat Kau berada ditempat baru dan Orang-orang baru itu menurut sebagian Orang adalah hal wajar namun ada juga Orang yang takmerasa gugup di situasi yang serupa.

Disini dapat Asia lihat Ia begitu dapat diterima dan mereka dengan mudah menganggap dirinya sebagai bagian dari mereka, hatinya begitu bahagia dan haru ini kali pertamanya Ia diperhatikan seperti ini, kehidupanya merasa lebih baik. Jika dulu Ia tak memiliki Teman, namun sekarang Ia memilikinya, jika dulu Ia takmemiliki Pelindung, namun sekarang Ia memilikinya, sosok laki-laki dihadapannya ini lah yang membuatnya merasa begitu aman, tindakan Issei semalam membuktikan janjinya.

Issei melihat kebahagian di wajah Asia atas sambutan positif seluruh anggota Club, Ia ikut senang akan hal tersebut, Ia sempat mengira Asia akan sangat sulit diterima mengingat fakta bahwa Asia sebelumnya adalah seorang Birawati beraura suci akan lindungan Do'a Gereja.

Kiba, Koneko, dan Akeno. Teman-temanya menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat mereka dengan senang hati mengajak Asia berbincang ringan mengenai hari ini, kesan dihari pertama bersekolah adalah topik menarik untuk dibahas yang kali ini mereka bicarakan.

Issei sedari awal tak nampak seseorang, Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang selama ini memenuhi otaknya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh Ruangan hingga menemukan sosok Wanita berambut merah yang Ia cari berada disisi ruangan berjendela. Ia perlahan menghampirinya.

"Bochou?"

Issei memanggil sosok yang sebagai Kingnya. Dan Ia merespon dengan memutar tubuh sintalnya berhadapan langsung denganya.

"Issei...!? Pionku akhirnya datang juga...!" dengan bahagia Rias mencubit pipinya seolah gemas akan boneka baru.

"Aw...! Aw...! Aw...! Lepaskan Bochou...! Cubitanmu bisa membuat pipiku menjadi melar nantinya!" mendengar perkataan Itu Rias dengan segera melepaskan cubitanya sambil terkekeh yang terdengar lembut.

"Oh iya Bochou mengenai Pion... Umm... Jika jumlah bidak iblis sama dengan jumlah bidak pada catur, berarti sangat mungkin untuk mendapatkan tujuh pion lainnya selain aku, kan? Jadi apakah akan datang hari dimana pion lain selain diriku datang bergabung?"

Seperti pada catur asli, ada delapan bidak pion. Jadi sangat mungkin untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak bidak pion selain dirinya. Ia bertanya karena hal ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Tapi Ia lihat Kingnya menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap pertanyaan-nya.

"Tidak, satu-satunya Pion yang akan aku miliki adalah Issei."

Haruskan Ia senang mendengarnya? Sempat Ia berfikir Apakah ini pernyataan cinta? Sesuatu seperti _"Issei adalah satu-satunya ku mau"_ atau sesuatu seperti itu?

Rias kembali membuka suara.

"Ketika mereinkarnasi manusia menjadi iblis kami menggunakan bidak iblis, dan pemakaian bidak iblis bisa bertambah tergantung dengan kemampuan orang yang akan dibangkitkan kembali."

Issei mencoba memahami apa yang diutarakan Rias, pernyataan cinta yang sempat ada dalam benaknya perlahan menghilang terhapuskan akan penjelasan Kingnya.

"Ada anggapan di dunia catur. Ster memiliki nilai yang setara dengan 9 pion. Benteng setara dengan 5 pion. Kuda (Knight) dan Gajah (Bishop) masing-masing memiliki nilai yang setara dengan 3 pion. Sama seperti itu, ada nilai-nilai standar yang juga berlaku untuk bidak iblis. Fenomena serupa juga terjadi pada orang-orang yang dibangkitkan kembali. Ada yang menghabiskan 2 bidak kuda untuk dibangkitkan, dan juga 2 bidak benteng untuk orang dengan kasus serupa. Dan lagi, harus ada kecocokan antara bidak. Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan 2 bidak yang berbeda untuk memberikan mereka peran yang berbeda, jadi sangat penting untuk mengatur bagaimana kau akan menggunakan bidak-bidak tersebut. Karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan bidak baru yang sama setalah kau menggunakannya."

"Apa hubungan hal itu denganku?"

"Issei, Aku menghabiskan semua bidak Pion saat menghidupkanmu kembali. Jika tidak kulakukan, aku tidak dapat membuatmu menjadi Iblis."

"Semua!? Serius? Jadi aku bernilai seperti delapan bidak pion?"

"Ketika aku tahu hal itu, Aku memutuskan bersemangat untuk membuatmu menjadi pelayanku. Tapi saat itu aku tidak menemukan alasan mengapa kau menghabiskan 8 pion. Namun sekarang aku mengerti. Gear suci yang dikatakan sangat hebat, salah satu dari 'Longinus', 'Boosted Gear'. Dan kau, Issei, yang memilikinya. Itulah alasan kau memiliki nilai yang sangat tinggi."

Isse melihat lengan kirinya. Pelindung tangan merah. kekuatan yang besar, yang menggandakan kekuatan setiap 10 detik. Dikatakan bahwa Ia bisa membunuh Tuhan, tergantung bagaimana cara Ia menggunakannya. Ia merasa Gear suci ini terlalu hebat untuknya, tapi hal ini tak bisa dipungkiri, karena Ia telah memilikinya dan itu adalah takdir yang sudah tertulis dalam garis hidupnya.

"Ketika aku mencoba menghidupkanmu, bidak yang kumiliki hanyalah 1 kuda, 1 benteng, 1 gajah dan 8 pion. Untuk menjadikanmu pelayanku, Aku baru dapat menggunakan 8 bidak pion. Bidak yang lain tidak memiliki kecocokan untuk menghidupkanmu kembali. Tapi pada dasarnya, nilai dari sebuah "Pion" itu sendiri masih merupakan misteri. Juga karena adanya "Promosi". Itulah mengapa aku bertaruh pada kemungkinan itu. Sebagai hasilnya, kau adalah yang terbaik."

"Tunggu-tunggu...! Kiba sebagai kuda, Koneko-chan sebagai Benteng, dan Asia sebagai Gajah, lalu bagai mana dengan Naruto-san? Apa bidak yang Ia konsumsi?"

Pertanyaan sepontan Issei membuat Rias menjadi bingung, Ia tak menyangka jika Issei akan menganggap Naruto sebagai salah satu Iblis dalam bidaknya, jika seandainya memang begitu Ia akan amat senang karna Bidak caturnya akan lebih sempurna jika salah satu posisinya diisi oleh Naruto, namun sayang kenyataan yang sebenarnya menampar hatinya sakit, tubuh Naruto menolak semua Bidak yang tersisa yang dimilikinya dan Pion adalah sebuah misteri jika diungkit-ungkitkan dengan seorang Ninja tersebut.

"Harus kamu ketahui Issei, Naruto bukanlah Iblis... Ia Manusia biasa, melihat cara Ia bertarung dan menggunakan keahlianya bisa disimpulkan Naruto adalah seorang Ninja."

Rias melangkah menuju sebuah meja dan membuka lacinya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dapat Issei lihat itu adalah sebuah ikat kepala dengan logam di bagian keningnya dengan lambang seperti pusaran air yang terlihat dominan.

Rias kembali membuka suara sambil jari-jarinya yang lentik meraba goresan pada lambang di ikat kepala tersebut.

"Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya petunjuk untuk mengetahui dimana Naruto berasal."

Naruto pernah bilang Ia berasal dari tempat bernama Konoha, nama tempat itu baru kali ini Ia dengar namun saat menanyakan lebih detail dimana tempat itu berada Ia hanya mendapat jawaban kosong dari Naruto yang terlihat bingung saat itu. Membuat Rias lebih sering menghabiskan waktu akan penasaranya untuk mencari informasi mengenai Konoha sendiri baik itu melalui buku, peta dan internet. Namun tidak ada sama sekali yang berkaitan dengan Konoha, bahkan di peta tidak ada daerah dengan Nama konoha. Mistery...

Ditengah lamunanya Ia mendengar suara Issei terdengar seperti wanita, what? Wanita? Sontak Rias menolehkan wajahnya Ia lihat ternyata itu adalah Akeno yang berdiri disamping Issei, huh keseringan melamun membuatnya menjadi tak mengetahui dunia sekitar barang itu sedetik pun.

"Bochou... Aku belum melihat Naruto datang, apa kita Bisa mulai saja pestanya?"

Rias memandang keseluruh Ruangan kedua matanya mengabsen satu-persatu anggotanya yang telah hadir dan benar ada satu Orang yang absen dalam acaranya.

"Issei, tadi kau sudah sampaikan undangan kepadanya kan?" Rias memandang Issei yang memberi anggukan kepadanya.

"Yup Bochou... Tapi saat jam pulang sekolah Ia terlihat sedang terburu-buru, Aku kira Dia kebelet pipis tapi saat aku dan Asia tunggu. Naruto tidak kembali lagi..."

Rias berjalan menghampiri Asia setelah mendengar penjelasan Issei. Mungkin hadis tersebut tahu alasanya.

"Asia... Apa kamu tahu kemana Naruto pergi?"

Asia terdiam Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang menjadi alasan Naruto tidak hadir.

"Ah... Saat sebelum saya duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto-san, Saya melihat ketua Osis Shitori-san menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan karna jarak yang terlalu jauh dan suasana kelas yang cukup bising..."

Rias mengepalkan kedua tanganya, Sona ternyata benar-benar tertarik dengan Naruto akan sangat berbahaya jika Rivalnya mampu mendapatkan Naruto. Ia ingin segera bergegas menuju tempat Naruto berada namun untuk saat ini prioritas yang diutamakan adalah acara pesta ini.

"Huuuhh... Baiklah karna Naruto tak bisa hadir jadi pestanya tetap akan berjalan...!" Rias menjentikan jarinya dan seketika diatas meja muncul sebuah Kue besar bertingkat tiga dengan warna cream yang mengoda mata untuk disantap.

Pesta dimulai dan Mereka semua nampak bahagia khususnya bagi Asia yang saat ini resmi menjadi Bidak baru dari seorang Rias Gremory.

.

.

.

.

.

Sona memandang langit yang mulai menggelap dari balik jendela ruangan Osis, didalam otak cerdasnya penuh akan fikiran dan rencana. keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto sebagai Bidaknya belum dapat terwujud olehnya, cengkraman Rias akan Naruto masih begitu kuat hingga membuatnya harus lebih bersabar, jika Ia langsung merebutnya akan tidak mungkin membuat hubunganya dengan Rias akan pecah, dan hal itulah yang paling Ia hindari. Ia merasa sepeti seorang ABG labil yang bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri untuk merebutkan lelaki idamanya. Ingin sekali Ia tertawa akan pemikiran tersebut yang sungguh bukan tipenya.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari Ruangan Osis dengan wajah lesu, Ia tak menyangka dua lembar soal saja cukup membuatnya menguras tenaga untuk dikerjakan olehnya maklum saja karna Naruto termasuk Siswa yang kurang cerdas.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseret-seret ingin sekali rasanya Ia untuk cepat-cepat pulang menuju Kuil yang menjadi rumah sementaranya namun Ia kembali teringat akan undangan Rias yang disampaikan Issei kepadanya tadi pagi.

"Aduh..?"

Ia berhenti di sebuah tangga menurun bertingkat. pencahayaan yang redup ditempat itu membuat tubuhnya merinding ditambah hembusan angin dingin yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi menambah suasana sekitarnya makin mencekam.

Ia tidak menyangka Sekolahnya yang ramai bisa berubah menjadi sunyi nan mencekam seperti ini. Pemikiran akan hal-hal yang berbau horor muncul didalam benaknya membuatnya ragu untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Ingin sekali Ia berbalik menuju ruang Osis dan meminta Sona atau Tsubaki untuk mengantarnya turun. Namun Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan Opsi memalukan yang berada di kepalanya.

"Ayo lah Naruto! Kau itu Ninja yang mampu mengalahkan musuh-musuhmu! Ck...! Yang benar saja Baru jalan gelap seperti ini masak Aku harus minta anter sih...!"

Naruto mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengenyahkan rasa takut yang menghinggapi bahunya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu anak tangga...

"Huuuh... Tuh kan? Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Dua dan tiga anak tangga...

"La la la..." Ia mulai bernyanyi.

Empat sampai tingkat pertama...

Naruto bersiul, namun karna bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa takut jadi siulanya terdengar seperti ini...

"Pfffrrtt... Pffffrrtt... Prrrfftff...!" dengan Air liur yang muncrat-muncrat secara liar dari bibirnya.

Berikutnya... karna merasa tak ada yang menyeramkan Ia kembali menuruni tangga menuju kedasar dengan hati-hati dan was-was. Namun tubuhnya kembali merinding.

Di ujung tangga Ia melihat sosok sorang wanita dari balik cahaya yang remang-remang. kedua matanya tak fokus untuk melihat dengan dipenuhi ilusi karna terpengaruh oleh fikiran horor yang mempengaruhi kepalanya.

Rambut panjang yang berdarah-darah, poni rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, kedua tangan yang terlihat terpotong hingga siku. Itulah yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Ia menjadi panik Saat sosok tersebut mulai melangkah mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat dan sosok tersebut langsung mendorong tubuhnya kedinding. dengan rasa takut yang mencapai ubun-ubun Naruto mulai menutup kedua matanya dan berteriak histeris seperti wanita yang diintip Jiraya.

"Kyaaaa...! Ampun...! Tolong ampuni Aku...! Aku tidak mau mati muda...! Aku masih ingin bertemu kojiro-sensei dan membalas dendam...! Aku juga masih ingin membuat Issei dan teman-teman mesumnya untuk bertaubat...! Tolong-tolong...! Biarkan Aku hidup didunia ini...!"

"Hey...! Aku buk..."

"Jangan...! jangan sekarang Aku masih ingin membelikan Rias dan Akeno BH-ttebayou...!"

"A...apa!?"

"Huueee...! Aku juga belum pernah dici..."

BLETAK

"Ouuch...!" sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala kuningnya, menghentikan racauanya yang mulai terdengar ngaco dari bibirnya.

"Bukalah matamu terlebih dahulu!" sosok tersebut berteriak, membuat Naruto menurut akan perkataanya.

Dapat Naruto Lihat dari balik cahaya yang remang-remang sosok dihadapanya ternyata bukanlah hantu dengan rambut yang berdarah-darah melainkan Rias yang datang untuk mencarinya.

"Huuuh... Rias? Lain kali kau pergilah ke Salon terlebih dahulu sebelum keluyuran dimalam hari. Tadi itu kau bisa membuatku ketakutan-ttebayou...!"

"Pffft... Hihihi...! Seharusnya Kau lihat wajahmu sendiri saat ketakutan seperti tadi...!" ujar Rias sambil tertawa.

"Hentikan...! Aku jadi sempat berfikir jika wanita berambut merah itu bisa menjadi menyeramkan dalam situasi tertentu..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"Dan Aku juga berfikir laki-laki berambut Kuning sepertimu takut akan wanita yang berambut merah... Hahahaa...!" Balas Rias

"Tentu saja jika wanita berambut merah dihadapan mereka terlihat seperti Hantu dari pada seorang Wanita."

"Apa?! Oooh... Jadi rupanya kau takut Hantu? Khe... Khe... Khe... Sayang sekali Naruto Kau sudah terlanjur aku daftarkan disekolah angker ini... Khe... Khe.. Khe..." ujar Rias menakut-nakuti Naruto dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat menyeramkan dan dapat Ia lihat gerak-gerik aneh dari Cowok dihadapanya yang ketakutan terbukti dari salah satu tangan Naruto yang memegang ujung seragam miliknya.

"Hei...! Hentikan itu! Kau mau jika Hantu disini benar-benar datang?!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah panik dan kesal akan perkataan Rias yang mengerjainya.

"Khe... Khe... Khe... Tak masalah bagiku jika mereka benar-benar muncul... Karna Aku tidak takut Haaaaaan... Tuuuu..."

"Tch! hentikan...!" wajah Naruto berubah pucat.

"Hahaha...! Baiklah-baiklah! ayo kita pergi dari sini, Bisa repot jika kamu mengompol disini."

Sihir bercahaya merah milik Rias muncul dari atas lantai yang mereka pijak, agar Ia dapat membawa objek lain kemudian Rias menggenggam tangan Naruto dan lalu mereka berduapun menghilang dari balik cahaya sihir perpindahan milik Rias meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana semuanya?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka berdua kini telah berpindah menuju Ruangan Club penelitian Ilmu ghaib. Nampak ruangan ini sedikit berantakan dengan posisi furnitur ruangan yang tak sesuai tempatnya dan juga noda-noda yang beraroma manis dari sisa potongan kue.

"Mereka semua sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, kami tadi mengadakan pesta kecil untuk penyambutan Asia..." Jawab Rias sambil membenahi barang yang dekat denganya. "Huh ini akan butuh waktu lama." ujarnya

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

"Tidak perlu... Lihat ini..."

CTIK

Rias melakukan sebuah sihir dengan menjentikan jarinya, semua barang-barang yang berada diruangan ini dengan sendirinya kembali keposisi semula.

"Woow...! Mereka seolah-olah hidup-ttebayou!" Ujar Naruto takjub akan sihir dari Rias.

"Naruto... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apaa?" jawab Naruto sambil mencolek krim dari kue yang tersisa tadi dan lalu memakannya.

"Apa benar kau tadi keruangan Osis? Dan jika boleh tau, ada keperluan apa kau datang kesitu?" Rias bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Awalnya aku tak tau kenapa aku disuruh datang. Tapi ternyata aku hanya diminta untuk mengerjakan soal remedial... Ummp...! Ini enak!" ujar Naruto yang kali ini mengambil dan memakan potongan kue yang tersisa.

"Benarkah? Apa kalian tidak membahas sesuatu?"

"Ummp... Khonaw meghmintaw khuw unthug..."

"Hihihi... Baka... Telan dulu baru bicara yang benar."

GLEK

Naruto menelan makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya dan kemudian Ia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Sona memintaku untuk menunjukan keahlianku."

"Dan kau menurutinya?!"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya untuk membalas pertanyan Rias.

Rias nampak terkejut, usahanya untuk menyembunyikan Naruto dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh Rivalnya. Kejelian Sona akan hal sekitar memang sudah terasah tajam, tentu saja usaha kecilnya tersebut dapat dengan mudah diketahui, itu sama saja kau berusaha menyembunyikan Narkoba dari polisi dalam saku celanamu.

Rias merasa percuma lagi untuk menutup-nutupi hal tersebut, biarlah Naruto yang akan memilih dimana Ia akan berlabuh. Namun yang pasti Rias akan mencoba untuk tetap mencengkramnya dengan kuat agar tak ada Iblis lain yang merebutnya. Tapi itu semua akan percuma saja karna Naruto tidak akan mungkin menjadi salah satu Bidak Iblisnya.

"Naruto... Jika seandainya Kau diciptakan sebagai seorang Iblis apa kau merasa menyesal?"

"Entahlah Namun yang pasti aku merasa bersyukur terlahir sebagai manusia, Iblis setauku adalah Musuh bagi umat manusia namun jangan salahkan Iblis yang menggoda manusia, melainkan manusia itu sendiri lah yang perlu disalahkan karna... Nafsu manusia lebih berbahaya dari rayuan Iblis."

"Apa kau membenci Iblis?" tanya Rias kedua matanya mencoba memandang kedua permata biru dihadapanya, agar Ia tahu akan kejujuran dari jawaban Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi semenjak bertemu denganmu aku jadi berfikir ulang akan apa yang aku ketahui tentang Iblis. Kalian ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, jadi aku takmerasa aku sedang berteman dengan seorang Iblis. aku merasa kau itu sama denganku. Kita sama-sama diciptakan oleh tuhan namun yang membedakan adalah elemen apa yang mendasari kita diciptakan."

Ia jujur.

Rias merasa senang itu berarti Naruto benar-benar telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Tak ada lagi sisi negatif akan fakta dirinya sebagai seorang Iblis dimata Naruto. Manusia dan Iblis memiliki fisik serupa dan sama-sama memiliki takdir kehidupan dan Hak yang seimbang.

Mengenai Hak akan kehidupan, Rias menjadi merasa bersalah karna waktu itu Ia mencoba untuk menjadikan Naruto Iblis. Ia merasa dirinya jahat yang dengan seenak hatinya mencoba mencuri Hak Naruto sebagai Manusia.

"Naruto... Kau harus tau saat aku menolongmu... Aku... Aku mencoba untuk mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi Iblis..." ujar Rias dengan takut wajahnya Ia palingkan dari hadapan Naruto Ia merasa seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Hah seius?! Jadi... Jadi... Aku sekarang seorang Iblis!?"

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... Kau masih tetap seorang manusia... Tidak ada satupun bidak ku yang tersisa yang cocok denganmu... Memangnya kenapa jika kau benar-benar menjadi Iblis?"

"Huh,Syukurlah...! Karna aku terlahir sebagai manusia Dan aku ingin mati sebagai manusia juga, aku akan tetap menjalani takdirku sebagai seorang manusia juga tentunya...!"

Jawaban Naruto membuatnya merasa sakit hati karna itu berarti Naruto menolak untuk menjadi Bidaknya namun disisi lain Ia merasa senang karna itu berarti Naruto tak akan menjadi Bidak Iblis dari Sona dan juga bidak dari Iblis manapun. Jika Ia tak bisa mendapatkanya maka Iblis lain pun juga tak akan bisa.

"Maafkan Aku Naruto... Aku selama ini telah bertindak semauku. Ambisiku untuk menjadi Iblis tingkat tinggi dan mendapatkan Bidak catur yang sempurna terlalu besar... Sehingga Aku tanpa sempat berfikir panjang langsung menjadikan manusia sebagai Bidak-ku. Dan Tanpa sempat tau mereka dapat menerimanya atau tidak."

"Ummm... sudahlah lagi pula tindakanmu selama ini benar kok. Terbukti saat Aku melihat Issei dan Asia kau menolong dan merubah takdir mereka menjadi Iblis... Meskipun mereka telah berubah menjadi Iblis namun hati mereka tetap berhati manusia."

"Terima kasih... Aku baru tahu jika kau peduli akan mereka berdua."

"Hohoho... Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Aku seperti melihat sisi lain darimu." _dan aku menyukainya_ lanjut Rias dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat tampan jika seperti itu?"

"Fufufu... Baka... Tentu tidak ada hubunganya dengan itu."

"Hehehee... Issei dan Asia telah menjadi Iblis dan itu berarti mereka akan mempunyai tujuan dan cita-cita baru..." Ujar Naruto terbukti dengan melihat keahlian dan tekat Issei yang semakin kuat.

"Yaa itu benar... Issei bercita-cita selain ingin menjadi raja Harem Ia juga ingin menjadi Iblis kelas atas. Dan Asia ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi teman-temanya... Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Heh?"

"Iyaa... Kau telah tinggal disini cukup lama lalu apa tujuan barumu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, perkataan Rias membuatnya kembali teringat akan perkataan Mio. Cita-citanya sebagai seorang Hokage apa mungkin masih dapat Ia raih?, Ia masih berharap akan hal tersebut, namun jika hanya kehampaan yang dapat Ia genggam lalu apa yang akan Ia raih?

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Untuk saat ini aku belum dapat mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi tujuanku."

Dan itu memang benar, hatinya masih bingung mencari jalan mana yang akan Ia pilih. Labirin... Disitulah Ia berada. Serumit-rumitnya jalan tersebut namun yang pasti akan Ia temukan jalan keluar yang akan menjawab apa yang Ia cari dan yang akan menjadi pencerah untuk jalan hidupnya yang sedang gundah.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

A/N : Kojiro-sensei? Itu OC dari planet mana ya? Hehehe...

Thanks to : Kalian semua yang telah membuang-buang waktu berharga kalian hanya untuk membaca fic Mainstream dari Author super lelet ini.

Kalau di IFA ada nominasi Author paling lelet buat up cerita silahkan Vote saya. ^^ keterlambatan Update cerita itu ada alasanya kok.

di real world

Block yang datang tiba-tiba

yang tiba-tiba Hilang. Ini yang sangat mempengaruhi gaya bahasa Saya yang dapat berubah. Kalau kalian jeli pasti kalian tahu.

karna sakit. Cuaca di tahun ini emang enggak menentu ya? :)

ulang Novel HS DxD

referensi dari Fic fav saya, soalnya saya kebingungan Chap ini ada inti ceritanya atau enggak makanya secara enggak sengaja saya jadi kepanjangan buat Nulis cerita di Chap ini.

...

Oke segitu dulu dari saya... Saya akan berusaha Memberikan yang terbaik dengan Skill yang ada buat menghibur waktu luang kalian.

Dan Maaf kalau kalian kecewa akan cerita di Chap ini. Jelek? Pasti... Karna saya bukan Author Pro seperti mereka, Saya hanya Author baru yang masih butuh banyak belajar lagi.

Setiap Chap yang saya tulis saya selalu berdoa semoga saya diberikan ilmu baru untuk menulis cerita yang lebih baik.

Terima Kasih.


	3. She's Out Of Her Mind

_Shinobi? Awalnya Rias takpercaya dengan eksistensi Mereka, namun kali ini dia dibuat percaya bahwa keberadaan Mereka masih ada, dengan dibuktikan-nya oleh keberadaan salah satu dari Mereka._

 _Naruto, seorang Remaja yang Ia temukan tergeletak di depan pintu ruangan klubnya merupakan salah satu dari Shinobi yang masih ada didunia. Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu semua tentang Naruto mulai terungkap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Aksi dan Echi.**

 **Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Pasaran, Mainstream (Pasti), Semi canon, Bikin mata perih.**

Chapter 3 : She's Out Of Her Mind.

Sudah satu bulan sejak tragedi akan Asia terjadi dan semua ingatan yang mengerikan mulai dapat mereka enyahkan dengan hal-hal baru yang meyenangkan akan kehidupan sehari-hari yang penuh warna cerah hingga mampu membuat hati menjadi tenang kembali. kemunculan akan Musuh-musuh baru tidak lagi pernah terlihat akan bergerak untuk mengusik mereka. meski begitu Mereka tidak bisa bersantai-santai menikmati hari dengan bermalas-malasan saja. Musuh diluar sana masih bersembunyi. Mereka harus memfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berlatih mengasah kekuatan mereka agar semakin tajam. Hingga saat mereka terlibat dalam sebuah hal yang tidak diinginkan, maka ini lah saatnya untuk maju dan menghadapi, bukannya berbalik badan dan berlari. Hunuskan pedang kearah musuh dan maju menyerang.

Hari ini masih terlalu dini untuk dikatakan sudah pagi. Pukul 4.30... Dan juga terlalu pagi untuk hal yang dikatakan sebagai bangun tidur. Issei menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berencana untuk tidur kembali namun...

"Tidak! Aku ingat sekarang! Sudah waktunya! Aku harus bersiap-siap!"

Dengan semangat yang secara tiba-tiba merasuki tubuh dan jiwanya Issei mulai melangkah turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia melihat kebawah dari jendela, disana telah berdiri seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah, Rias Gremory yang mengenakan jersey merah berdiri di gerbang rumahnya dan saat Ia geser sedikit pandanganya disitu juga berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah mengantuknya, Uzumaki Naruto. Teman satu kelasnya. Yang sepertinya Dia akan ikut latihan bersama atau mungkin dipaksa oleh Bochou-nya untuk ikut? Karna Ini adalah kali pertama Ia melihat teman Ninjanya ikut latihan bersama.

Rias Gremory ketua dari Klub yang Ia ikuti melihat ke arahnya setelah menyadari bahwa Ia melihat ke arahnya. "Cepat!" Teriaknya dari luar.

"Aku kesana sekarang!" balas Issei Dengan cepat Ia mengganti baju piyamanya dengan jersey olahraga yang berada didalam lemari pakaian, mencuci muka agar Ia merasa lebih segar dan setelah itu meninggalkan ruang kamarnya untuk melakukan latihan pagi yang belakangan ini sudah menjadi rutinitas baru dari Bochounya.

.

.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Berlari Maraton adalah salah satu olahraga simpel yang paling banyak digemari Orang-orang untuk dilakulan dipagi hari. Kita hanya perlu berlari santai untuk membakar kalori dan melatih staminan. Tapi akan lain namanya jika maraton dilakukan dengan lari bertempo cepat seperti Orang didepanya.

"Haaa...haaaa...haaa... Hey Naruto-san! tidak usah cepat-cepat!"

Berlebihan memang karna ini lebih terlihat seperti balapan lari dari pada melakukan maraton santai. Ditambah lagi dengan instruktur dadakanya yang selalu mengomel jika Ia sedikt saja memperlambat tempo larinya. Oke sekarang bukan lagi seperti sedang balap lari, melainkan lebih tepat disebut dengan Pelatihan Militer.

"Issei, jangan lari dengan lembek seperti itu. Akan kutambahkan 10 putaran lagi setelah ini." Ujar bochounya dari belakang.

Ia kehabisan nafas ketika berlari di daerah perumahan ini. Di belakang tubuhnya ada Rias-Bochou yang menyemangatinya dari atas sepeda yang dikayuhnya sembari mengomel tanpa ampun. Sedangakan di depanya ada Naruto yang berlari dengan begitu ringan meninggalkannya.

King-nya melakukan pelatihan ketat seperti biasanya. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu semenjak Ia dilahirkan kembali sebagai seorang iblis dari jiwa manusia. Dan menjadi iblis pelayan dari Rias Gremory.

Iblis dipanggil oleh manusia, dan mengabulkan permohonan mereka dengan harga tertentu. Seperti itulah bekerja menjadi hal utama dalam kesehariannya. Kingnya juga bukan pengecualian. berjalan menuju cita-citanya selangkah demi selangkah. Cita-citanya? Itu sudah jelas! Dia berteriak

"Aku akan menjadi seorang Raja Harem...!. haaaa...!"

"Baka...! jangan berteriak yang tidak jelas. Sebelum kau bisa menjadi raja harem, susul aku terlebih dulu...! Jika bisa baru Aku akan yakin cita-cita anehmu akan terwujud!"

Balas teman pirangnya dengan sedikit berteriak sembari Berlari didepanya.

"Raja Harem? Itu benar. Untuk itulah, kamu harus melakukan latihan dasar setiap hari. kamu harus menjadi kuat, bahkan walaupun itu butuh waktu... Untuk sekarang kamu cobalah untuk menerima tantangan dari Naruto."

Ujar Kingnya yang mendukung untuk lebih membuatnya membara akan panas api dari hal yang bernama Semangat.

"Haaa... Haaa... Demi Oppai...! Baiklaaaaah...!"

Dengan stamina yang seolah terisi kembali Ia mulai menambah kecepatan larinya dan mulai mengejar Naruto yang berada Didepanya.

"Ooorryaaaa...!"

Di dunia iblis kekuatan adalah hal mutlak. Sederhananya, semakin kuat dirimu, semakin mudah kau naik derajat. Yah, kau memang bisa mengangkat derajatmu dengan pengetahuan, kemahiran berdagang (Kontrak), atau kemampuan lain tapi untuk Issei Ia tidak punya bakat dalam hal-hal seperti itu pada saat ini. Karena itulah Ia harus meningkatkan stamina-nya. Karena itulah Ia melakukan latihan setiap hari. Dengan bantuan dari pelatihan Kingnya yang bagaikan instruktur dari Sparta.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan pelayanku jika lemah!"

Seperti itulah Rias Gremory, Kingnya tidak memberikan ampun untuk latihan pagi dengan Prosedur latihan seperti lari 20 kilometer dan setelah itu berlari cepat untuk 100 putaran lebih. Iblis adalah mahluk malam yang akan dapat menggunakan kekuatan mereka dengan sempurna pada malam hari ketimbang disiang hari tapi tidak begitu. Latihan di pagi hari dimana Mereka lemah akan membuat Mereka lebih kuat secara mental juga. Itu bagaikan Kamu mencoba mengangkat beban yang sudah ditentukan tapi saat sebelum untuk kamu coba mengangkatnya beban malah ditambah terlebih dahulu menjadi lebih berat lagi. Jika kamu berhasil maka beban tersebut akan ditambah dua kali lipat dan seterusnya. Jadi hasil latihan akan diperoleh berkali lipat. Semakin kuat dirimu maka semakin berat pula beban latihanmu. Percaya bahwa latihan keras tak akan membuatmu kecewa akan kempuan dirimu yang sekarang.

Di awal latihan memang terasa berat namun Belakangan ini Issei sudah dapat melakukannya dengan cukup mudah. Itu adalah bukti kalau kekuatan fisik dan staminanya mulai berkembang secara bertahap setiap harinya.

"Haaa... haaa..."

Mereka berdua berlari hingga mencapai sebuah Taman sebagai tujuan mereka untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Usahanya untuk mengejar seorang Ninja masih terlalu dini untuk dapat terwujut. Naruto yang sejak kecil sudah menjadi seorang Ninja tentu lebih mudah untuknya berlari sprint seperti ini karna otot-otot dikedua kakinya sudah cukup sempurna untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Hahahaa... Masih butuh waktu seratus tahun lagi untuk bisa mengejarku Issei!"

Ia lihat teman Ninjanya tertawa mengejeknya. Namun biar saja Dia tertawa untuk sekarang namun yang pasti suatu hari keadaan akan menjadi berbalik.

"Haaaa... Haaaa... Kau curang Naruto-san! Baru bilang seperti itu ketika Kau sendiri sudah berlari didepan, haaa... Haaa..." ujar Issei disertai nafas lelah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah maraton pagi dan lomba sprint dadakan, Rias-Bochou memintanya untuk melakukan push-up di taman dengan dirinya duduk dipunggung untuk menambah beban. Sedangkan dengan Naruto Ia sedang sibuk melakukan latihan melempar Kunai dengan sebuah target yang dibuat menggunakan sihir dari Kingnya pada sebuah pohon.

Rias memperhatikan Naruto sembari duduk diatas punggung Issei yang sedang melakukan Push-up.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa senjata itu cocok denganmu? Jika tidak Aku akan menyempurnakan-nya lagi..."

Kunai, Rias tahu itu adalah salah satu senjata andalan dan paling sering digunakan oleh para Ninja untuk bertaruang. Dengan bentuk menyerupai ujung tombak, selain dipergunakan seperti Pisau Kunai juga dapat dipergunakan dengan cara dilempar kearah musuh.

Ia sengaja membuatnya untuk Ninja pirang tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal yang tidak di-inginkan akan terjadi, sedikit ada persaan khawatir pada dirinya semenjak kebodohan Naruto yang melepaskan begitu saja salah satu musuh bebuyutan bagi kaum Iblis, Datenshi... Sosok Datenshi yang menbuatnya Was-was seperti Reynare adalah kelicikan dan ambisi kotornya.

"Tidak perlu ini sempurna kok." Jawab Naruto kali ini Ia terlihat kelelahan karna Ia melempar Kunai tersebut dengan melapisinya dengan Chakra.

Rias sangat tertarik dengan aura kekuatan berwarna biru tersebut, Naruto pernah mengatakanya jika Aura tersebut bernama Chakra, Ia melihat chakra tersebut seperti memberikan daya hancur lebih, terbukti saat Kunia besi yang digunakan Naruto menghasilkan bekas sayatan lebar saat besi yang mirip dengan ujung tombak tersebut menancap pada batang pohon yang menjadi targetnya. Ini seperti memberikan daya hancur dua kali lipat lebih berbahaya jika dipergunakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya hingga begitu mirip seperti kunai asli?"

"Besi dan Sihir..." jawab-nya singkat dan padat membuat Naruto keringat jatuh betapa simpelnya jawaban itu yang sama simpelnya dengan meludah di banding bicara.

"Ayo Issei... Kenapa yang bergerak hanya pinggulmu?" kali ini perhatian Rias beralih kearah Pionya yang sedang berlatih keras dibawahnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan pelatihan ini berjalan santai.

PLAK

"Aduh!"

Rias memukul bokong Issei Saat Ia menyadari gerakan push-up Issei yang taksempurna. Yang dapat diasumsikan Itu karna pikiran mesum Issei yang tiba-tiba keluar saat punggunya merasakan sensasi lembut dari pantat-nya.

"Kamu memikirkan hal mesum. Terlihat dari gerakan pinggulmu yang vulgar."

"Itu... 68... Karena... Kalau aku memikirkan Buchou yang menunggangiku... 69 ... Aku bisa jadi kuda sungguhan...70!"

"Bisa berbicara sambil melakukan push-up. Sepertinya kamu semakin kuat Issei. Jadi perlukah kutambah seratus lagi?"

Issei ingin menjawab namun disela oleh Naruto.

"Jangan! Aku tidak yakin Issei akan mampu, lihatlah dia sepertinya mulai sekarat-ttebayou..." Ujar Naruto yang telah berhenti untuk berlatih dan ikut melihat kearahnya.

"Ummm... Baiklah sekarang waktunya Istirahat!"

Rias kemudian turun dari punggung Issei yang langsung roboh tengkurap dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar mencari oksigen.

"Waauw...! Kau cukup ahli dalam melakukan hal ini." Ujar Rias menghampiri Naruto dan melihat target buatan yang menjadi fasilitas berlatih untuk Ninja pirang yang Ia temukan ini. Keahlian yang dimiliki Naruto memang mengagumkan untuk ukuran seorang manusia, unik? Pasti Ia bisa saja mendaftarkan Naruto kedalam sebuah ajang pemecah rekor dunia.

"Muehehehee... Tentu saja. Ehem...! Ngomong-ngomong Aku haus nih."

"Ummm. Sepetinya sebentar lagi Dia akan datang."

Tak lama setelah Rias mengatakan itu, sebuah suara feminim terdengar menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Permisi." Itu adalah Asia. Perempuan cantik berambut pirang mantan Birawati yang saat ini telah menjadi Iblis.

"Isse-san, buchou-san! dan Naruto-san Maaf saya terlambat!" Ujaranya dari tanganya Ia membawa sesuatu. Ia juga mengenakan jersey olahraga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Issei-san silahkan teh hijau-nya.

"Terimakasih Asia."

"Ciee... Ciee...! Jadi cuma Issei saja nih yang ditawarin?" Celoteh Naruto membuat Issei dan Asia nampak salah tingkah dengan adegan tersedak dari Issei yang sebelumnya sedang khusyuk menyeruput teh penuh akan ketulusan buatan Bishoujo mantan birawati tersebut.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang beristirahat dengan menikmati teh hijau buatan Asia. Setelah melakukan latihan keras akan lebih sempurna jika meminum sesuatu yang dingin dan menyegarkan, Namun tak masalah dengan Teh hijau walau bagaimanapun mereka menghargai akan apa yang Asia bawakan.

"Sepertinya kita berdua hanya dianggap obat nyamuk deh." Naruto kembali berceletuk sambil menyikut lengan Rias yang duduk disampingnya.

"Khu. Khu. Khu... Asia kamu tidak lupakan kan kalau kami juga berada disini?" Rias ikut mengompori.

"Ah! G-gomen Naruto-san, Bochou-san." dan hal tersebut membuat suasana menjadi tambah canggung saat Asia mengeluarkan warna merah pada pipinya karna merasa malu akan perkataan Naruto.

"Hahahaaa... Hey Issei sepertinya ini bisa jadi gosip baru disekolah."

...

Rias ikut tertawa, Ia senang Naruto dan dua bidaknya terlihat begitu akrab dan hangat layaknya sahabat. Tidak! Bukan sahabat ini lebih terlihat seperti kakak beradik. Keluarga? Ya... Cocok sekali mungkin akan terasa lebih nyata jika Asia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' kakak laki-laki yang bersifat ceria akan mampu menghidupkan suasana rumah. warna rambut mereka terlihat mendukung akan alasan tersebut ditambah dengan Issei yang layaknya seperti anak yang paling nakal dalam sebuah keluarga. Membuat mereka terlihat lebih berwarna.

"Ehem. Asia bagaimana kamu bisa berada ditempat ini?" tanya Issei setelah kembali sembuh dari adegan tersedaknya. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang _gosip baru disekolah_ mungkin bisa jadi akan benar-benar terwujut.

"Saya mendengar jika Issei-san dan Bochou-san sering melakukan latihan pagi ditempat ini setiap harinya, jadi Saya juga ikut membantu meski sekarang hanya bisa membuatkan teh saja untuk Issei-san." Jawab Asia, Ia nampak memerah kontras dibagian pipi putihnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut Issei merasa gembira sekaligus terharu karna baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ada seorang perempuan yang peduli denganya, Ia merasa keberuntungan mulai datang saat Ia dilahirkan kembali menjadi Iblis.

"Hiks...Asia! Aku tersentuh oleh kebaikanmu! Aaaah, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan datang hari dimana seorang perempuan mengatakan hal itu padaku!"

Dan Asia kembali memerah karnanya. Kebaikan Asia yang lugu memang bisa membuat siapa saja tersentuh, namun sangat disayangkan sekali jika hal itu dinodai dengan hal yang tidak benar seperti kejadian saat dia dimanfaatkan oleh pihak Gereja dan Datenshi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa...! Apa...?!"

Issei si Iblis Pion dari Rias Gremory berteriak terkejut akan situasi sekarang, Bochou-nya berencana untuk menempatkan Asia tinggal dirumahnya. Ia merasa amat senang namun Ia juga merasa khawatir karna Ia sendiri takut jika sifat Mesumanya akan menjadi petaka untuk perempuan selugu Asia. Ia sadar jika laki-laki seperti dirinya adalah termasuk dalam kategori Predator dari sudut pandang perempuan, sebenarnya ingin sekali Ia menolak rencana dari Bochounya namun sisi dari dirinya yang lain bersorak untuk menerima dengan segenap hati dan menyetujuinya. Ia mencoba untuk berfikir jernih... Gadis selugu Asia tinggal di jepang, Negara bebas yang saking bebasnya bahkan anak dibawah umur dapat dengan mudah menonton Video porno sehingga nelahirkan Pemuda-pemudi generasi penerus yang berotak mesum, akan sangat bahaya jika Asia yang lugu dan baik hati ini diterkam oleh Predaror berotak JAV yang lebih cabul darinya. Ia berteriak didalam hati dan berdoa semoga Tuhan melindunginya. bukanya terkabul justru rasa sakit akan kutukan mutlak yang Ia terima.

Melihat reaksinya, teman Ninjanya menghampiri dan bertanya "Kau kenapa?" Kenapa katanya?, seharusnya sesama lelaki normal yang sama-sama sedang dalam masa pubertas bisa memahami akan hal seperti ini tentang perempuan yang akan tinggal satu atap denganmu.

Ia sedikit heran akan Naruto jika seandainya teman Ninjanya yang berada di situasi seperti ini apa mungkin Ia selugu itu? Mungkin tanpa berfikir panjang untuk menganggukan kepala setuju untuk menerima perempuan tanpa status yang sah tinggal dirumah yang sama denganmu?

Naruto berbisik kepadanya.

"Oooh... Aku mengerti fikiran apa yang membuat raut wajahmu aneh seperti itu-ttebayou..." Apa sejelas itu? Ia ingin menjawab ansumsi itu namun teman Ninjanya kembali berbisik kepadanya.

"Begini Issei aku tahu kok Kau itu orang mesum yang berbahaya melebihi singa... Tapi Aku percaya kau itu Orang yang baik, Bochou-mu percaya padamu jika Kau itu bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi Asia... Tapi jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal Ero kepadanya..."

itu benar, alasan Bochou-nya untuk menempatkan Asia bersamanya adalah semata-mata untuk melindunginya. di bumi sudah bukan lagi sarang bagi Iblis saja yang dominan namun melainkan invasi transparan dari para Malaikat buangan surga musuh brengsek yang paling sering bergesekan dengan bangsa Iblis seperti dirinya dan membuat para Iblis merasa tidak aman akan kehadiran Mereka, para Datenshi mulai secara perlahan membuat markas-markas baru dan memperluas teritori untuk memperkuat diri dengan cara yang kotor dan Mengahapus sifat suci mereka dengan _dendam,_ kenangan dari sebuah peperangan.

Semuanya sedang berkumpul di Ruang keluarga, Kedua Orangtuanya sedang berdiskusi dengan Bochou-nya mengenai Asia yang akan tinggal dirumah ini. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit untuk menyetujinya, Ayahnya terlihat bertekuk lutut menurut kepada bochounya mungkin hari ini Asia akan segera resmi menjadi angota baru dari keluarga kecil ini. Jika setelah diskusi ini selesai Ia akan segera berlari menuju kamarnya Ia berencana untuk membakar semua isi Peti harta karun berisikan video porno kesayangan-nya yang selama ini Ia sembunyikan. Ingin sekali Ia menangis walau bagai manapun setiap episode-episode dan versi di semua video cabul tersebut memiliki kenangan indah yang telah mewarnai masa pertumbuhan hormonya hingga sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara Ayahnya yang dengan brengseknya ceplas-ceplos dihadapan seorang perempuan polos mengenai Peti harta pribadi miliknya.

"Oka-sama, dan Otou-sama, karena alasan ini, maukah kalian mengijinkan Asia tinggal disini?"

Buchou-nya meminta hal yang tidak mungkin pada kedua orangtua-nya. Kemudian mereka berdua saling berbisik sambil melihat wajah Asia. Dan Kemudian, mereka juga memandang kearahnya. Ayahnya berdehem dan mulai menanyakan sesuatu.

"Asia-san, kan?"

"Iya, Issei Otou-sama." Asia menjawabnya dengan grogi dengan semu merah yang peralahan muncul dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Otou-sama...? Anak perempuan asing memanggilku ayah berulang kali. Bagaimana ya? Rasanya sangat hangat dihatiku."

Ayahnya menjaadi emosional, tentu saja dipanggil Ayah oleh perempuan cantik pasti akan membuatnya bahagia. Bahkan Issei pun pasti akan ikut bahagia kalau ada perempuan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Onii-sama.

"Ehem! Meskipun kamu ingin tinggal disini, tetapi disini ada monster dengan nafsu seksual tinggi, yaitu anak bodoh kami. Sayang sekali, tetapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kamu tinggal di rumah anak perempuan yang sebaya denganmu? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, itu akan sangat memalukan."

Ayah berengseknya ini tidak menahan diri untuk membongkar Aib anaknya sendiri. Apa maksudnya dengan _monster dengan nafsu seksual tinggi?_ Ya... memang tidak terlalu salah jadi Ia tidak bisa mengelak. Dan seperti kata ayahnya, kalau seorang perempuan ingin tinggal, sebaiknya memang di rumah khusus perempuan saja. Ibunya juga menyetujui hal ini. Kalau perempuan pirang cantik itu tinggal bersamanya disini, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Orang tua-nya khawatir ini akan jadi masalah internasional. Tetapi Ia berjanji untuk tidak akan berbuat apapun.

Buchou nya tidak bergeming oleh penolakan orang tuanya dan dia masih bebicara sambil tersenyum. Waktu menjadi bertambah panjang untuk Berdiskusi hingga akhirnya Kedua Orang tuanya benar-benar dapat menerima Asia sebagai anggota keluarga baru Hyodou.

.

.

.

.

Merah dan kuning dua warna ini membuat kita mengingatkan akan pasangan legendaris dari sebuah desa bernama Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, dua orang yang berbeda namun sama-sama penting dalam konoha.

Si merah yang Notabenenya adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi menjadi incaran dari pihak lain dari Desa musuh, begitu pula dengan si Kuning yang Notabenenya Hokage ke empat adalah salah satu Shinobi terhebat yang ditakuti para lawanya,

lalu apa hubunganya hal tersebut dengan dua Orang ini? Tentu saja ada... Yakni status mereka yang telah menjadi sepasang Suami Istri, tidak ada yang menyangka jika Si merah Gadis kasar dan tempramen akan berjodoh dengan sikuning yang lembut dan bersifat dewasa. cinta mereka yang kuat melebihi baja telah menyatu membuat musuh mereka menjadi semakin gigit jari, tidak ada lagi rencana yang mampu untuk menyentuh si Merah untuk diculik. Mereka semua justru berakhir tragis akan serangan si Kuning yang begitu sigap melindunginya. Kekuatan cinta begitu luar biasa, bahkan orang lemah dapat secara instan menjadi kuat akan Hal tersebut.

Itu lah Cinta, abu-abu dan sulit ditebak oleh siapapun, dan juga dapat merubah siapapun bagaikan sihir.

"Ummm... Rias... Aku sedikit khawatir akan rencanamu mengenai Asia."

Suara serak khas remaja disampingnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian kepada cowok pirang disampingnya.

Saat ini Ia dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kearah jalan pulang masing-masing melalui gang perumahan penduduk setelah selesai memberikan pelatihan untuk Pionya dan rencana untuk Asia.

"Bukanya kau tadi percaya padanya juga?"

Ia sedikit heran dengan Naruto yang tadi sebelumnya mempercayai Issei untuk bisa melindungi dan membimbing Asia. Perkataan Naruto yang Sempat terdengar di pedengaran iblis tajamnya terdengar meyakinkan tapi kenapa sekarang Ia jadi bimbang?

"Eto... Iya aku percaya, hanya saja Orang mesum yang buas seperti Dia membuatku menjadi kepikiran-ttebayou."

Memang sih, Jika orang polos dihadapkan pada Orang berotak Jav kronis bisa menjadi masalah internasional seperti yang dikatakan Ayah Issei tadi, Itu sama saja seperti berenang dengan sekelompok ikan Piranha yang lapar. Tapi hormon lelaki yang baru beranjak dewasa tidak bisa disalahkan.

"Sudahlah lagi pula hal mesum yang Kau fikirkan tidak akan terjadi, dasar. ternyata kau bisa berfikiran seperti Issei juga...? Khu khu khu..."

Issei itu mesum Kronis tapi dia percaya seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi jika Pion-nya itu orang baik yang tak serendah hewan untuk memangsa hewan lain yang baru saja lahir dan tak tahu apa-apa. Dan lagi pula kenapa Naruto dapat langsung berubah untuk berfikiran Negativ seperti itu? Mungkin sifatnya yang hati-hati namun terkadang bimbang seperti itu membuatnya menjadi bingung sendiri. Di Awal memilih A dan kemudia diakhiranya memilih B.

"Berfikiran seperti Issei? M-maksutmu Aku ini mes-... Tidak!"

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali Ia membayangkan dirinya seperti mendiang Gurunya si petapa genit dengan wajah cabulnya melakukan hal yang Plus-plus.

Dapat Rias lihat semburat merah pada wajah berhiaskan tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing di hadapanya ini, Ia tertawa setelah mengetahui jika Naruto termasuk orang yang lugu dan bodoh mengenai hubungan antara Pria dan wanita. Ini adalah fakta baru yang Ia dapatkan lagi mengenai Ninja Pirang dihadapanya.

"Tenang saja, itu semua telah ku fikirkan secara matang sebelumnya." tentu saja Rias tak sembarangan untuk melakukan kehendaknya, yah walaupun terlihat sangat Krusial dan Fenomenal.

"Huuuh... Aku harap Orang tua Issei dapat memberikan pengawasan yang lebih ekstra-ttebayou."

"Khu khu khu, Aku kan sudah bilang kepada mereka untuk menganggap Asia sebagai seorang... Istri... Untuk... Hhhhh..." tiba-tiba Rias menjadi teringat akan sesuatu saat mengucapkan kata 'Istri', Sesuatu hal yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi otaknya, Sesuatu yang telah Ia lupakan dan

menganggapnya tak ada Namun..., Masalah itu muncul kembali, menunjukan jika Masalah itu masih ada hingga Membuat gagal untuk sekedar menyelesaikan perkataanya. Wajahnya berubah murung dan sendu takdirnya sebagai seorang pewaris Gremory sungguh tak disangka memberinya beban yang cukup pahit kepadanya. Ia terus memikirkan masalah ini hingga membuatnya merasa sedikit sakit pada bagian kepala.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut dari wajahnya tersebut sontak bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah

"Tidak apa-apa, Huuufff... Aku hanya sedikit agak lelah setelah latihan tadi."

Ia mencoba berbohong untuk menutupi masalahnya, beruntung baginya karna Naruto termasuk tipe orang yang kurang Peka dalam memahami seseorang tertentu.

"Oowh, pantas saja wajahmu berubah pucat."

Rias meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri dan merasakan panas di area wajahnya, Oh mungkinkah Ia sakit?

Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya dan berkata "Naiklah! Aku khawatir jika ditengah perjalanan Kau malah jatuh pingsan."

Rias terkejut akan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya, Entah kenapa Ia sekarang menjadi memiliki sandaran saat Ia melihat kedua bahu milik Ninja pirang dihadapanya, dengan segera Ia menurut akan perintah Naruto, Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan kedua tanganya di leher Naruto, Aroma jeruk yang menenangkan membuatnya sedikit rileks saat wanginya tercium di indra penciumanya.

"Huh...! Kau berat juga ya...! Hehehee..."

Ia tak terima akan perkataan Naruto barusan, yah walaupun itu hanya candaan namun bagi semua Wanita berat badan adalah hal yang terlarang untuk dikatakan. Rias mencubit salah satu pipi yang tergoreskan kumis kucing yang saat ini menggendongnya sebagai balasan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan reflek kesakitan dari sipemiliknya.

"Kau tau? Berat badan adalah hal yang sensitiv untuk dibahas bagi para gadis."

"Oke-oke... Aku tak akan membahasnya lagi...! Cubitan mu itu ternyata menyakitkan!"

"Khu khu khu... Itu sih salahmu sendiri, Kau harus tau juga tangan seorang gadis dapat bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari sipemiliknya jika sipemiliknya merasa tersinggung."

Dengan perlahan Ia mengusap-usap pipi Naruto yang sebelumnya dicubit oleh dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang Ia yakin masih berdenyut-denyut yang diderita Naruto.

"Hah? Penjelasan macam apa itu? Lagi pula mana ada hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja itu sungguhan... Sudahlah aku lelah membahasnya." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rias menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Rasa nyaman yang Ia rasakan membuatnya bertambah betah untuk terus seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ku antar sampai kemana?"

Rias kembali membuka kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Ia berfikir sejenak... Untuk Moodnya yang saat ini penuh dengan fikiran. Jika ke Ruangan klub mungkin malah membuatnya merasa sedikit kesepian dan semakin membuat fisiknya melemah karna terus-terusan merasa stres, Ia membutuhkan teman untuk saat ini jadi keputusanya ialah...

"Bawa aku ke Kuil dibukit belakang sekolah, Aku ingin bertemu Akeno."

"Siap Boss...!"

Dan setelah itu Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan kembali untuk menikmati sensasi gedongan Naruto yang bersemangat bercampur akan buaiyan-nya yang menenangkan hati.

Tak jarang setiap orang memperhatikan mereka berdua saat di perjalanan, banyak yang menganggap mereka layaknya sepasang Kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara, "Huh... Indahnya masa muda...!" ujar salah satu orang yang melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Akeno mengikat rambutnya menjadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan menggulung-nya, Ia berencana untuk melakukan bersih-bersih pada Kuil tempat tinggalnya ini, tentunya dengan bantuan Naruto. namun pagi-pagi sekali sahabat sekaligus Kingnya datang berkunjung kemari, tujuanya yaitu untuk mengajak teman satu atapnya untuk menemaninya berolah raga sebagai alasanya, sungguh tumben(?) sekali jika Rias mau mengajak Naruto biasanya Rias selalu melakukan Olahraga dengan Pion-nya saja. Namun, Ya sudahlah dengan berat hati Ia mengizinkan Naruto untuk ikut bersama dengan Kingnya dan dengan terpaksa juga Ia harus melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya seorang diri.

Beberapa jam setelah Ia menyelesaikan kegiatanya, Ia mendengar Suara familiar yang mengucapkan Salam dengan semangatnya. Beberapa hari hidup dengan Orang baru tentu saja Ia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik suara Khas yang terdengar dari arah depan Kuil ini.

"Tadaima...!"

Dengan segera Akeno membalas salam tersebut dan melangkah untuk menyambut-nya.

"Okaeri...!"

Ia melihat Naruto baru saja pulang namun Dia tak sendiri, dari balik punggunya terlihat uraian rambut merah Rias dengan wajah pulasnya nyaman tertidur diatas gendongan laki-laki pirang tersebut. Mungkin kah bangun di pagi buta membuat Rias merasa kurang tidur?

"Ara-ara... Kenapa Bochou bisa sampai tertidur begini Naruto-kun?"

Seiring berjalanya waktu tentu membuat Akeno menjadi semakin Akrab dengan Naruto, tidak lagi memanggil dengan nama Marga, bibir tipisnya sudah mulia merasa lebih nyaman untuk memanggil nama kecil Naruto dengan tambahan Sufix 'Kun' yang menandakan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Entah lah, Dia hanya bilang kepadaku jika Ia sedang kelelahan. Jadi ya sudah Aku menggendongnya saja." Ujar Naruto.

Dengan segera Akeno meminta Ninja pirang tersebut untuk membawa Rias menuju kamarnya, di baringkanya tubuh molek tersebut di atas Futon lalu setelah itu menutupinya dengan selimut karna hari ini cuaca mendadak mulai turun hujan dan membuat suhu udara sekitar menjadi lebih dingin, pemanasan Global memang mulai menunjukan efeknya. Beruntung sekali mereka berdua sampai ditempat ini sebelum ribuan rintikan Air hujan jatuh membasahi mereka.

Akeno memeriksa suhu tubuh Rias, karna sebelumnya Ia merasa heran karna wajah dari sahabatanya ini tak nampak berwarna, hanya pucat dan kering saja yang mewarnai wajah cantiknya.

"Panas sekali...?"

Akeno menarik tanganya kembali setetelah sebelumnya Ia pergunakan untuk memeriksa kondisi Bochounya. Suhu tubuh yang melebehi batas normal untuk orang sehat membuatnya berasumsi jika Bochou-nya terkena demam.

"Naruto-kun, Aku akan mengambil kompres dan Obat, Jadi Kau tolong temani Dia ya?"

Setelah mendapat Anggukan dari laki-laki pirang disampingnya dengan segera Akeno bergegas keluar, untuk menyiapkan beberapa obat dan peralatan yang Ia sebutkan tadi.

...

"Hmmm... Ternyata Iblis juga bisa terserang Flu-ttebayou..."

Naruto menghela nafas cukup panjang, Ia kembali medapat fakta baru mengenai Iblis yang bisa terserang penyakit. Rias pernah bilang kepadanya jika Iblis memiliki fisik dan metabolisme tubuh yang berkali-lipat lebih kuat dari manusia, namun kenapa sekarang Iblis juga dapat terserang penyakit? Naruto hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Egh...!"

Di tengah lamunanya, tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir tipis gadis berambut merah tersebut yang membuat dirinya mengalihkan perhatian kearah wajah gadis tersebut yang tengah meringis, dengan perlahan Naruto menempelkan salah satu tanganya pada dahi gadis Iblis tersebut seperti yang dilakukan Akeno sebelumnya dan secara perlahan Naruto mulai mengelus-elus rambut merah tersebut untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Huh, Kau sedang mimpi buruk ya?"

Hanya hening yang menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaan Naruto barusan, Elusan tanganya berhasil membuat Gadis iblis berambut merah ini menjadi lebih tenang dengan wajah yang kembali seperti seorang putri yang sedang tertidur pulas, Suara dengkuran halus keluar menggantikan suara erangan akan mimpi aneh yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bagai mana? Apa kondisinya mulai membaik?"

Suara feminim Akeno membuatnya terkejut dan secara sepontan menarik kembali tanganya, Dapat Naruto lihat perempuan berambut gelap tersebut telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa baskom Air di kedua tanganya.

"Haaahh... Kau lebih mirip hantu dari pada Iblis Akeno...!"

Tentu Naruto sedikit jengkel karna Ia sudah katakan berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu kepada Akeno. Kebiasaan yang menurutnya seperti Hantu dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba Namun hal itu tak merubah kebiasaan gadis tersebut sedikitpun, dan terpaksa Naruto sendirilah yang harus mulai terbiasa akan kebiasaan Akeno yang satu ini.

Akeno hanya terkikik akan reaksi lucu dari Naruto. Baginya itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi sebuah hiburan untuknya.

"Fufufu... Gomenasai..."

Setelah mengatakan Maaf Ia melangkah mendekat menghampiri Rias yang masih berbaring di atas Futon tersebut, dengan cekatan Ia menaruh handuk yang sebelumnya Ia basahi dengan Air dingin untuk mengkompres dahi Bochounya.

"Aku lupa jika Kita tidak memiliki stok Obat-obatan." Ujar Akeno sembari membenahi letak kompres pada dahi Bochou-nya.

Sebelumnya Akeno sudah mengecek kotak yang biasa dipergunakan untuk menyimpan persediaan Obat, memang masih ada beberapa Obat yang tersisa, Namun setelah dicek pada tanggal kadaluarsanya ternyata sudah tak layak untuk dikonsumsi lagi. Akeno sempat berfikir jika Iblis berdarah Datenshi seperti dirinya tentu tidak memerlukan Obat seperti ini, karna kekebalan tubuhnya lebih bagus dari pada Manusia, itulah sebabnya Ia tak terlalu perduli untuk memperbarui Stok obat-obatan dirumahnya. _Sedia payung sebelum hujan,_ Ia tidak mengindahkan salah satu kalimat pepatah itu. Sungguh tak Ia sangka jika virus penyebar penyakit dibumi dapat menyerang Iblis dan membuatnya jatuh sakit.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu Aku akan pergi untuk membelinya..."

Mendengar hal itu Dengan segera Naruto mulai beranjak bangun, Namun salah satu tangan Akeno dengan cepat menahanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Tidak perlu... Aku akan menggunakan tehnik penyembuhan Iblis."

Ia lihat Naruto mulai kembali duduk ditempatnya semula disertai wajah heran. Ia tentu saja khawatir jika laki-laki disampinya ini malah justru terkena Flu juga, Hujan diluar cukup deras ditambah angin dingin yang bertiup cukup kencang, penggunaan payung tidak akan efektif karna kuatnya dorongan angin yang berhembus mampu membuat payung berubah cekung dan beralih fungsi sebagai penampung Air hujan dan juga di tambah jarak dari Kuil ke Apotik cukup jauh.

Menggunakan sihir perpindahan? Bisa saja Ia menggunakanya tapi untuk saat ini Ia sedang malas, rasa lelah akan kegiatanya tadi cukup sebagai alasanya untuk tidak membuang-buang energi.

"Tehnik penyembuhan Iblis?"

"Ya, coba Kamu lihat ini."

Tehnik penyebuhan, Tehnik ini bekerja dengan cara menyalurkan energi Iblis milik Akeno ke pasien dadakanya dengan sentuhan fisik, secara perlahan kedua tangan Akeno mengelurkan cahaya saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan milik Rias yang berada di atas pangkuanya yang menandakan jika tehnik tersebut secara bertahap mulai bekerja.

"Naruto-kun, Apakah Ninja juga dapat melakukan tehnik penyembuhan?"

Naruto menganguk dengan wajah kagum. Tehnik ini sama seperti jutsu penyembuhan yang dimiliki rekan setimnya Sakura dan juga Hokage ke lima Tsunade senju. Namun taksemua Ninja dapat menguasai tehnik ini, hanya Ninja dengan kontrol Chakra yang baik saja untuk dapat menguasainya. Naruto tak menyangka jika Ia dapat menjupainya lagi ditempat ini.

"Ya, kami para Ninja juga dapat melakukan tehnik penyembuhan tapi tak semua dari Kami dapat melakukanya. Ini sama sperti milik temanku-ttebayou..."

Teman yang tak Ia tahu bagaimana nasibnya saat ini, lagi-lagi Naruto menjadi kepikiran akan desa-nya, semakin keras Ia mencoba untuk melupakan kenanganya namun rasa Rindu yang kuat lah yang membuatnya menjadi gagal untuk melupakanya dan justru selalu terikat akan kegelisahanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Akeno dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan dari raut wajah itu, meski Laki-laki Pirang tersebut mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan berbohong namun jangan remehkan perempuan berhati peka seperti dirinya.

Setelah proses penyembuhan selesai, Dengan perlahan Akeno menggeser tubuhnya dengan rapat besentuhan fisik dengan tubuh laki-laki pirang disampingnya. Ia ingin sekali tahu apa saja tentang Naruto.

"Kamu tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, Kenapa...?"

Ia pandangi Permata Biru itu, opal ungunya mencoba menggali lebih dalam Apa yang terpendam dibalik gundukan kebohongan itu.

"Emmm... Apa maksutmu? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Fufufu... Kamu tak padai untuk berbohong Naruto-kun."

Yah meskipun hubungan-nya dan Naruto sudah menjadi lebih akrab namun sayangnya laki-laki pirang ini masih menutup diri untuk menceritakan masalahnya, ini lah yang menjadi _dinding_ _pembatas_ untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan menceritakanya, tapi tidak sekarang, beri aku waktu untuk lebih siap-ttebayou."

Sedikit ada rasa sakit dihati Akeno saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, masihkah Naruto menganggapnya sebagai Orang asing?

Tidak, Ia tak boleh berfikiran seperti itu dan Ia tak boleh egois, Ia harus bisa lebih bersabar menunggu agar hati yang tertutup itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dan saat itu tiba barulah Ia dapat mengahuncarkan _dinding_ _pembatas_ tersebut dan dapat melangkah lebih tenang ke tahapan hubungan Mereka.

"Um, Baiklah... Ngomong-ngomong apa Kau sudah makan?"

Akeno mulai merasa tak enak saat merasakan Aura canggung yang merayap keluar mengusik diantara Mereka, lanjut untuk membahas topik bukanlah hal baik untuk saat ini, dan Ia putuskan saja untuk mengganti pembicaraan yang jauh dari topik sebelumnya yang berhubungan dengan waktu jam makan siang.

"Be-..."

Belum selesai Ninja pirang tersebut untuk menyelsaikan satu kata dari kalimatnya sebuah suara lain terdengar keluar dari cacing-cacing dari dalam perutnya mewakili apa yang akan Naruto utarakan.

Membuat laki-laki tersebut memposisikan salah satu tanganya dibelakang kepala dan menggaruknya, taklupa disertai kekehan dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat manis untuk wajah seperti Naruto, dan mungkin hanya Naruto-lah yang memiliki senyuman manis tersebut.

"Fufufu... Sepertinya Iya, ayo kita keruang makan."

"Um!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, awan kelabu tebal masih tampak terlihat betah berlama-lama untuk tetap menutup semua birunya langit membuat sang Mentari merasa terusik untuk melakukan tugasnya dan tak dapat menjatuhkan cahayanya kebumi secara sempurna dan hanya dapat memberi cahaya remang untuk menerangi kehidupan dibumi.

"Woaah...! Ramen...!"

Udara yang dingin membuat Akeno berinisiatif untuk memasak sesuatu yang hangat dan juga lezat tentunya, di dalam otaknya muncul berbagai Opsi untuk membuat menu apa yang pas diwaktu seperti ini. Hingga Ramen lah yang menjadi pilihanya, sebelumnya Ia ingin membuat Soup namun itu akan memakan waktu sedikit lama, kasihan Naruto yang sepertinya telah kelaparan, terbukti saat taksengaja pandanganya melihat Ninja pirang tersebut telah terkulai lemas diatas meja dengan mata yang berputar bagai pusarang Air.

"Mmmm...! Oishi! Ramen buatanmu ternyata enak juga Akeno."

"Fufufu... Terimakasih Naruto-kun."

Akeno cukup merasa senang karna baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memuji masakan buatanya, biasanya para Anggota klub hanya memuji teh yang biasa seringkali Ia suguhkan namun kali ini rasanya berbeda saat sosok Naruto-lah yang memberikan pujian kepadanya, Yah meskipun untuk sebagian orang menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa saja.

"Aku tak menyangka Iblis dapat membuat makanan seenak buatan Malaikat-ttebayou...!"

"Ara-ara... Memang nya kamu pernah memakan masakan Malikat sebelumnya?"

"Um? Bukan begitu! maksutku itu hanya ungkapan."

"Fufufu... Iya Aku juga mengerti kok, Sepertinya Kamu menyukai Ramen Naruto-kun."

"*Sluuupr...* Iya Aku sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat menyukainya!"

Dan itu memang sudah terlihat dari lahapnya Ninja pirang tersebut untuk menghabiskan semangkuk Ramen yang terhidang di hadapanya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Akeno? Ayo makanlah...!"

"Um, Baiklah... Huh Aku sampai lupa..."

Dengan gemulai tangan putih Akeno mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di atas meja yang tak jaih dari mangkuk dihadapanya namun gerakanya terhenti saat kedua matanya beralih fokus pada kain kasa yang terlilit dijari telunjuknya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang membuat kedua pipi-nya kembali di hiasi oleh rona merah.

...

Saat itu Akeno tak sengaja melukai salah satu jarinya sendiri karna Ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk memotong beberapa sayuran sebagai pelengkap ramen buatanya. Fokusnya terganggu menjadi dua, Mengejar waktu dan tempo untuk mengolah bahan makanan.

SEET!

"Ah...!"

Ia memekik secara spontan saat tajamnya pisau tersebut merobek kulitnya sendiri menciptskan luka, darah secara perlahan muncul dari sobekan luka tersebut. Akeno membuang pisau yang melukainya itu dan dengan segera Ia menekan luka tersebut agar menghentikan sedikit aliran darah yang keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pekikanya tadi sepertinya cukup keras sehingga membuat Ninja pirang tersebut datang menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi, diambilnya tangan yang terluka tersebut oleh Naruto.

"Kau terluka-ttebayo!"

Wajah dari laki-laki pirang tersebut berubah panik saat melihat darah yang keluar dari luka di jari telunjuknya, Ia merasa lucu saat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Ninja pirang tersebut, Naruto menuntunya untuk duduk disebuah bangku dengan tangan tan tersebut yang masih setia menggenggam luka tersebut.

"Pendarahan ini harus dihentikan!" Ujar laki-laki tersebut, dengan perlahan tangan tan tersebut mendekatkan luka di jarinya pada bibir Naruto, Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Ninja pirang tersebut.

"Akh...!"

Dan benar apa yang difikirkanya terjadi... Ia merasakan geli dan sensasi yang aneh saat jari telunjuknya dikulum oleh bibir dari Ninja pirang tersebut, rasanya seperti kejutan listrik yang merambat dan menggelitik dari ujung jarinya ke seluruh tubuh, tanpa sadar Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak mata-nya, tanpa disadari pula Akeno mulai menikmatinya saat dimana jari-nya yang terluka merasakan sensasi asing dari hisapan-hisapan kecil pada rongga mulut tersebut, rona merah mulai muncul menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya, butiran keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya dan salah satu tangan-nya bergerak menuju dada besarnya kesadaranya mulai menghilang saat Ia meremas sendiri aset miliknya dengan lembut seolah terlihat takseperti melakukan remasan, Hanya memegang. Tubuhnya mulai meremang dan memanas hingga...

"Sepertinya Pendarahanya sudah berhenti."

Hingga Naruto si Ninja dengan Permata Biru tersebut membuka Suara yang membuat dirinya tertarik kembali ke Alam sadarnya yang semula. Ia mendesah didalam hatinya kecewa karna buaiyan yang sedang Ia nikmati dengan fikiran liar yang mulai mengotori fikiranya mendadak menguap seketika.

Naruto tidak paham apa Arti dari rona merah dipipi Akeno dengan disertai ekpresi wajah yang menurut sebagian laki-laki menyebutnya dengan _Hot Face_ (meringis). Yang Ia tahu dari otak polosnya hanyalah respon alami saat seseorang sedang kesakitan menahan luka. Jadi beruntung bagi Akeno karna Ia tak ketahuan jika Ia sedang mengalami penaikan libido pada dirinya, sungguh memalukan namun baginya itu tak masalah.

Secara perlahan Akeno mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah saat sebelumnya sirkulasinya tak teratur yang sama halnya dengan degup jantungnya.

Di hadapanya terlihat Naruto kali ini sedang sibuk melakukan pengobatan tipe pertolongan pertama dengan wajah yang terlalu amat serius.

"Fufufu...!"

"Sudah deh... Kau jangan tertawa terus!"

"Habisnya Kamu terlalu serius untuk mengobatiku Naruto-kun."

"Luka di jarimu itu luka sobekan tahu...! Bisa berbahaya jika dibiarkan saja!"

Akeno terkejut dengan wajah Sweatdrop tak menyangka sama sekali jika Ia akan terkena omelan dari Naruto, baginya ini hanyalah luka kecil untuk ukuran seorang Iblis seperti dirinya, mungkin beberapa menit kedepan luka tersebut akan sembuh dan lenyap kembali kesedia kala tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Dengan serius dan hati-hati Ninja pirang tersebut nampak sibuk berkutat dengan kain kasa untuk menutupi luka diujung jarinya, beberapa kali Naruto harus memotong di beberapa bagian tertentu yang menurutnya tak perlu itu.

"Haaah... Selesai...! Dengan begini Kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari untuk sembuh-ttebayou..."

Dengan seksama Akeno memperhatikan hasil dari kerja keras Naruto untuk mengobatinya, meskipun hasilnya tidak rapi namun Ia tetap menghargainya. Baginya itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika Naruto adalah Orang baik yang peduli dengan orang sekitar.

"Ara-ara... Terimakasih Naruto-kun..."

"Sama-sama, lain kali Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, jangan Kau melamun memikir-kan cowok tampan sepertiku... Hehehee...!"

Akeno mulai tergelitik hatinya untuk tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat yang penuh akan kepercayaan diri itu terlontar dari bibir Ninja pirang dihadapanya.

"Fufufuu... Kau tidak tampan Naruto-kun."

"Iya sih... Jika dibandingkan dengan si cowok ganteng itu Aku tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Maksutmu Kiba?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kiba memang tampan, dibandingkan denganmu ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik Yaitu kebaikanmu Naruto-kun."

Akeno tanpa Ia sadari telah mengucapakan apa alasan ketertarikan khususnya terhadap Naruto, Ia melihat bibir itu tersenyum simpul yang seolah menyihirnya untuk ikut menarik bibir keatas. Perasaan asing itu kembali muncul di lubuk hatinya.

"Emmm... Apa Kau masih bisa untuk memasak kembali?"

Batu shafir itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada kain kasa dijarinya yang terluka. Ia sudah bilang jika ini hanyalah luka kecil biasa dan tentu hal ini bukan alasan untuk berhenti melakukan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya.

"Ara-ara... Tentu saja Naruto-kun, Nah.. Terimakasih telah mengobatiku dan sekarang tunggulah di ruangan makan biar Aku disini yang menyelesaikan tugasku. Fufufu..."

"Serius nih? Aku bisa kok memotong sayuran."

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula semua bahan-bahan yang harus dipotong sudah terselesaikan semua."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Setelah Naruto pergi, Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda dengan degup jantungnya yang masih belum berdetak secara normal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun tolong kamu bawakan bubur ini pada Bochou dan sekalian kamu periksa keadaanya."

"Ya... Baiklah."

"Maaf ya, Aku akan mencuci piring kotornya."

Dengan berhati-hati Naruto mulai membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur tersebut menuju ruangan kamar yang Akeno perintahkan tadi.

"Aduh?"

Ia agak sedikit kesulitan untuk membuka pintu geser pada kamar tersebut karna kedua tangan yang saling bekerja sama untuk menjaga keseimbangan Nampan tersebut dari kedua sisi. Hingga akhirnya Ia berhasil mengakali pintu ruangan ini dengan menggunakan sebagian jari Kaki yang Ia masukan dari celah kecil Antara sisi pintu dengan dinding kayu dan menggesernya kesamping.

"Gelap sekali perasaan tadi lampunya menyala deh."

Diletakanya Nampan tersebut pada meja yang tersedia tak jauh dari sebelah Ia berdiri. Setelah itu Ia memeriksa kondisi dari Rias seperti yang diminta Akeno. Dari balik cahaya yang temaram Kedua matanya melihat gundukan dibalik selimut dengan perlahan Ia menurunkan sedikit Kain tebal berwarna putih tersebut agar tak mengganggu sang putri tidur dibaliknya.

"Rias, Ak... Eh?"

Sebuah Tanda tanya dan seru besar muncul di atas kepala kuning Naruto, seharusnya di balik selimut ini sedang terbaring Iblis perempuan berambut merah tersebut namun yang didapatinya hanyalah sebuah tumpukan guling dengan beberapa pakaian jersey yang tercecer. Tunggu dulu! Pakaian?

"Hah?! Inikan..."

KRIET

Tiba-tiba saat Ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran ngaco miliknya Suara pintu terdengar olehnya, namun kali ini bukanlah pintu kamar yang sebelumya Ia lewati namun melainkan Suara itu terdengar pada sebuah pintu kamar mandi yang tersedia pada kamar ini.

Dengan perlahan cahaya lampu dari kamar mandi tersebut keluar dan jatuh pada lantai kayu pada ruangan ini yang kemudian meluas secara teratur seiring bertambah lebarnya pintu yang terbuka, melenyapkan sebagian kegelapan Ruangan ini.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar saat pandangan-nya menangkap bayangan dengan bentuk lekuk tubuh sempurna seorang Perempuan yang membelakangi cahaya. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya mulai membeku saat bayangan itu melangkah mendekat kearahnya, semakin dekat hingga wangi tubuh itu tercium masuk pada hidung mancungnya. Ia semakin takbisa bergerak saat merasakan tangan dari sosok dihadapanya menyentuh pipi kirinya, lembut dan sedikit basah itulah yang Ia rasakan saat jari-jari lentik dari tangan itu bergerkak.

Namun Ia mulai merasa Aneh saat jari-jari lentik tersebut mulai berhenti bergerak, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sakit saat Jari dari perempuan itu secara tiba-tiba mencubitnya.

"Aaaw...!"

"Khi khi khi... Kau berfikir sedang menjumpai seorang hantu lagi heh?"

Hei, Ia kenal dengan suara tawa menyebalkan Itu. Secara perlahan kedua matanya dapat kembali fokus seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang kembali normal. Kedua matanya kembali dapat menangkap objek dihadapanya dari balik cahaya yang temaram. Wajah oriental dengan Surai merah yang menjadi bingkainya dan juga tak lupa dengan senyum manis tapi terlihat menyebalkan baginya.

"R-rias?"

"Fufufuu... Ya ini Aku"

Dan benar Ia mengenali sosok dihadapnya. Ia mulai merasa lega saat sebelumya yang ada didalam otaknya hanyalah kumpulan pemikiran yang berbau Horor. Namun pemikiranya tak langsung menjadi jernih seketika. Di hadapanya memang bukanlah hantu melainkan seorang gadis yang hanya... **M** **enggunakan pakain dalam saja** sebagai penutup tubuh indahnya. Kulit putih mulus tersebut terlihat bercahaya saat di terpa lampu dibelakanya, dan ditambah oleh suguhan pemandangan dari dua gundukan itu semakin membuat Naruto kembali keringat dingin. Dan lagi-lagi Otaknya kembali mengalami konsleting kecil pada bagian tertentu.

"R-rias...?"

"Yaa?"

"R-rias...?"

"Yaa, Apa Naruto?"

Rias, Gadis Iblis pewaris dari klan Gremory ini mulai merasa bingung saat Ninja Pirang dihadapanya ini hanya terus terusan memanggil namanya. Mungkin kah Ia sakit? Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang kosong dan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto apa Kau sakit?"

Dengan lemah Naruto menggelangkan kepalanya dan mulai bicara dengan gugup.

"Err, K-kauu..."

"Yaaaa...?"

"K-kaau..."

"Yaaa... Aku?"

"K-kenapa t-tidak memakai b-baju?"

Dan Ia mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab pemuda tersebut menjadi seperti ini, sungguh unik sekali Rias dapat menjumpai seorang Laki-laki yang masih polos akan pengetahuan yang berbau mesum. Ini jepang looh... Salah satu Negara sebagai industri Film porno terbesar didunia. Jadi sangat amat langka jika masih ada manusia khususnya laki-laki yang berotak suci. Bahkan Rias bisa yakin jika Orang Alim seperti Yuuto Kiba mungkin akan langsung menjadi pemeran Pria dadakan dalam film porno jika dalam stuasi seperti ini.

"Oooh..."

Rias sudah mulai merasa Bosan jika hanya dapat menggoda Orang mesum seperti Issei saja. Dalam hati Iblisnya yang Nakal mulai terdengar bisikan jahat di kedua telinganya untuk melakulan suatu kejahilan, mungkin dengan begitu Ia dapat memperbaiki Moodnya.

"Naruto no Ero... Kenapa Kau terus-terusan melihat dadaku? Apa kau suka? Fufufu..."

Rias mulai tertawa dalam hati saat Ninja pirang dihadapanya ini mulai gelagapan dan salah tingkah ketika Ia mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata 'provokatif'.

"A-apa? Lagian s-siapa yang melihat dadamu?"

Munafik, laki-laki tersebut mengatakan itu sembari menunjuk dada miliknya dan juga fakus mata yang juga menuju kearah yang sama.

"Hohohoo... Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk, jika Kau ingin menyentuhnya... **Silahkan...!** "

Kedua Shafir Naruto terbelalak seketika, degup jantungnya mendadak berhenti persekian detik dan otaknya mulai kembali mengalami Blank saat jari telunjuknya tenggelam secara penuh dan terjepit pada belahan montok milik Gadis Iblis berambut merah dihadapanya. Pelecehan? Tidak Ini bukanlah salahnya. Salahkan Rias yang dengan sengaja memajukan tubuhnya saat mengahiri perkataanya dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Sungguh Ia sangat terkejut dengan tindakan dari teman Iblis-nya yang satu ini, bagaikan disambar petir yang tepat mengenai ubun-ubunnya Ia merasa Isi otaknya menjadi hangus dan takdspat berfikir secara jernih.

"Akh...! Jangan digerakan itu membuatku geli..."

Sudah cukup, Naruto mulai tak tahan, dengan wajah yang memerah Ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar Ruangan neninggalkan Rias sambil berteriak.

"PETAPA GENIT SIALAAAAAN...!"

Ia merasa terkena kutukan semenjak mendiang gurunya wafat meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan berbau Ero yang bagaikan mantra yang mulai meracuni fikiranya, itu lah alasan kenapa Ia berteriak demikian.

"Kenapa Dia?"

Akeno yang sempat melihat Naruto berlari keluar hanya dapat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, hingga rasa penasaran membawanya berjalan menuju kamar dimana sebelumnya Naruto berlari.

"Ara-ara Bochou...?"

"Hai Akeno?"

Dan Ia akhirnya tau apa yang membuat Ninja pirang tersebut berteriak sedemikian Rupa namun Ia tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dari seorang Gadis yang telanjang bagi Ninja pirang tersebut? Hmmm... Mistery...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ara-ara... Bochou, sepertinya kesehatanmu Sudah mulai membaik."

Hujan mulai reda saat intensitas Airnya tak sederas seperti sebelumnya. Namun meski demikian udara bersuhu dingin masih setia untuk membuat para penduduk kota Kuoh merapatkan jaket dan selimut mereka.

Himejima Akeno beserta Rias Gremory merupakan salah satu siswi yang populer dikalangan sekolah. Hingga para Siswa memberi mereka gelar dengan sebutan Two Great Onee-sama karna kecantikan disertai tubuh yang sempurna membuat para Laki-laki bertekuk lutut mengidolakan mereka berdua.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berbincang diruang utama dengan disuguhi teh hangat beserta beberapa keping biskuit sebagai pelengkapnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dicuaca dingin seperti sekarang ini.

"Yah begitulah terimakasih telah merawatku Akeno..." Ujar Rias sembari merapatkan selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Fufufuu... Aku tak mengerti kenapa Iblis kuat sepertimu bisa terkena Flu?"

Tentu ini merupakan sebuah tanda tanya besar kenapa sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai King-nya ini dapat jatuh sakit layaknya manusia. Bagi Akeno Ini merupakan hal yang pertama kali Ia jumpai semenjak Ia dilahirkan kembali sebagai seorang Iblis dari Klan Gremory.

"Ini mungkin karna Aku selalu memikirkan rencana perjodohan itu."

Rias belakangan ini didalam otaknya selalu dipenuhi oleh masalah keluarga yang melibatkanya, perjodohan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan tapi baginya **Tidak** sama sekali jika yang menjadi mempelai Prianya bukanlah sosok yang Ia cintai. Hal Ini sangat membuatnya mengalami Stres yang berdampak pada kondisi fisiknya.

"Kau tahu Akeno? Aku sungguh merasa campur aduk antara marah, kesal, sedih dan... dan Aku merasa seperti terkekang oleh rantai yang bernama Ahli waris."

Sebagai Ahli waris dari Klan yang dihormati di Meikai, sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika para Iblis berdarah murni melahirkan generasi penerus yang benar-benar terlahir dari dua Iblis berdarah Murni. Itu dilakukan karna saat Perang Besar yang terjadi telah menelan banyak korban yang gugur dalam jumlah besar khususnya bangsa Iblis yang banyak kehilangan Iblis berdarah murni.

"Rias... Aku pun taktahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika dalam masasalah yang seperti ini." Akeno berkata dengan Nada sendu, tak lagi memanggil sahabat berambut merahnya dengan panggilan 'Presiden' sarat akan formalitas yang biasa Ia pergunakan saat diperkumpulan namun saat ini situasinya berbeda. Baginya Rias saat ini membutuhkan seorang teman curhat yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesah masalahnya.

"Aku pun juga demikian, haruskah Aku menerimanya?"

Rias mengalihkan pandanganya pada jendela ruangan yang menampilkan rintik-rintik hujan yang masih mengguyur kota Ini. Rias merasa masalah inilah yang menjadi titik berat dalam hidupnya. Ia layaknya tanah yang terus tertimpa oleh Rintikan hujan yang terus menerus menjatuhinya hingga tanah yang sebelumnya keras berubah menjadi lembek. Seperti Hati miliknya yang Kuat menjadi lemah dan membuatnya putus asa.

"Tidak, Aku yakin ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya meskipun itu sangat Krusial.

Dan saat Akeno mengatakan hal itu tanpa Ia ketahui, genggaman tangan Rias pada cangkir teh yang digenggamnya mengerat. Sebuah Ide dari keputusasa-an muncul didalam kepala yang berhiaskan rambut merah tersebut.

"Akeno?"

"Ya...?"

"Dimana Naruto?"

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui jika ternyata Ninja pirang dengan goresan kumis kucing tersebut tengah membenturkan kepala kuningnya berkali-kali pada dinding kayu dikamarnya. Kedua bibir miliknya takhenti-hentinya meracau. "Petapa genit sialan... Petapa genit sialan... Petapa genit sialan..." dan terus berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya dia merasa lelah sendiri dan jatuh terbaring diatas lantai kayu yang lembab.

Pelajaran yang tak dapat Naruto pahami dan Ia kuasai dari mendiang Guru mesumnya selama Dua setengah tahun mengembara Ialah... Wanita.

Shinobi Kuat yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga Sanin legendaris ini tak jarang mengingatkanya jika suatu saat nanti hal ini akan sangat berguna jika dapat Ia pahami. Gurunya sering mengajaknya untuk melakukan Hal-hal yang berbau mesum dengan kedok sebagai penelitianya. Namun Ia terlalu cuek untuk meladeni gurunya itu dan lebih memilih acuh untuk ikut dengan-nya lagi pula Ia sama sekali tak mengerti Ilmu apa yang Ia peroleh dari Hal Ero seperti ini? Yang ada didalam fikiranya hanyalah berlatih dan terus berlatih untuk dapat membuatnya meraih cita-citanya sebagai seorang Hokage dan juga menepati janjinya terhadap Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Bukannya sebagai Penerus dari Sanin dengan hobi mengintip ini.

Hingga sekarang Naruto tersadar jika Ia terkena karma dari Guru mesumnya. Semenjak Naruto tinggal didunia ini hidupnya tak jauh dengan yang namanya... Perempuan, mahluk rupawan yang sulit dimengerti dan juga _berbahaya._ Belakangan ini organ tubuhnya dibuat seperti mengalami keruksakan khususnya dibagian Otak dan jantung saat kasus yang baru-baru ini disebabkan oleh Iblis gila dengan rambut merah tersebut yang membuatnya serasa seperti tersambar petir jutaan Volt saat ujung jarinya terjepit diantara dua gundukan besar tersebut. Dan juga beberapa minggu yang lalu Ia tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda kenyal yang sama namun dengan pemilik yang berbeda.

Ia pandangi jari telunjuk miliknya yang setelah Ia hitung jumlahnya ternyata masih utuh, sensasi hangat dan lembut dari benda kenyal dan berbahaya itu masih terasa ditanganya. Seketika kedua matanya membeliak saat Ia menyadari jika otaknya mulai tercemar.

"Tidak...! Apa yang Aku pikirkan?!"

Dan lagi, Naruto kembali membenturkan kepala kuningnya berkali-kali dengan dinding, berharap hal tersebut dapat mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang mulai mencemari isi otaknya yang tumpul akan Wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

A/N : sedih banget File ini adalah satu-satunya File yang bisa diselamatkan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suatu hari Wps di Androit saya mengalami Eror. Semua File enggak ada yang bisa dibuka dan hanya inilah yang terselamatkan.

Oke lupakan, Saya Mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih dari kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian hanya untuk membaca Fic Mainstream ini. Review kalian membuat Mood saya kembali Naik saat Saya baca berkali-kali. Yah meskipun banyak yang kecewa Karna di Chap kedua Humornya enggk berbobot tapi yah begitulah saya, Author abal-abal yang mencoba berimprovisasi didalam karya saya kali ini.

Sekian... See You...!


	4. Its A Long Day For You

_Shinobi? Awalnya Rias takpercaya dengan eksistensi Mereka, namun kali ini dia dibuat percaya bahwa keberadaan Mereka masih ada, dengan dibuktikan-nya oleh keberadaan salah satu dari Mereka._

 _Naruto, seorang Remaja yang Ia temukan tergeletak di depan pintu ruangan klubnya merupakan salah satu dari Shinobi yang masih ada didunia. Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu semua tentang Naruto mulai terungkap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Drama, Aksi dan Friendship.**

 **Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Pasaran, Mainstream (Pasti), Semi canon, Bikin mata perih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Its A Long Day For You.**

Susasana di dalam rumahnya pagi ini nampak berbeda dengan kehadiran Perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang satu hari yang lalu telah resmi menjadi anggota dari keluarga Hyoudou.

Kini Ibu-nya tak lagi membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah khususnya di dapur. Asia perempuan cantik mantan Birawati ini dengan senang hati membantu Ibunya untuk membuat sarapan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menghangatkan hati. Di matanya Asia terlihat lebih seperti seorang Istri muda yang sedang membantu sang Ibu mertua untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Nak, bisa kah Kamu aduk kuah kaldunya? Biar Kaa-chan yang akan memotong daginya."

"Baik Okaa-sama."

"Jangan panggil Okaa-sama, tapi Kaa-chan saja, Kamu sudah ku anggap sebagai anak sendiri."

"B-baik, Okaa-chan."

"Nah bagitu lebih enak didengarnya... Sekarang Kaa-chan benar-benar merasa sperti mempunyai anak perempuan sungguhan..."

Melihat rona kebahagian yang terpancar dari wajah ibunya Issei sangat ingin berterimakasih kepada Bochou-nya yang telah memberi kepercayaan kepadanya untuk menjaga Asia dan menepatkanya untuk tinggal disini bersama. Entah mimpi apa Ia semalam hingga mendapatkan Anugrah keberuntungan mahal seperti ini. Diawali dari pertemuanya dengan Asia yang berlanjut bertarung melawan kelompok gereja yang menfaatkanya. layaknya Kesatria gagah berani, Ia berhasil membebaskan sang Putri hingga semua itu berujung manis dengan berdirinya Asia disampingnya. Aah... Ini seperti layaknya film dengan Happy Ending saja. Ditengah lamunanya tiba-tiba...

"Issei-san?!"

"Ah...! I-iya? Ada Apa Asia?"

"A-ada Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kita."

Lagi-lagi Asia dengan suara lembut dan agak keras ini mengagetkanya saat Ia tanpa sadar tengah asik melamun. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Issei tanpa Ia sadari sendiri selalu terhanyut oleh pemikiranya sendiri hingga sampai-sampai membuat koneksinya benar-benar terputus akan dunia disekitarnya dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ia dibuat kaget oleh Asia yang memanggilnya dengan intonasi yang semakin meninggi jika Ia tak kunjung merespon panggilanya.

Gadis Bishoujo dihadapanya tengah berdiri menaruh mangkuk besar berisikan Soup daging di atas meja yang terhidang langsung dihadapanya.

"A-apa perlu Aku saja yang membukanya?" tanya Asia lagi saat melihatnya tak kunjung beranjak dari kursi yang Ia duduki.

"Aah! Tidak usah, biar Aku saja yang membuka pintunya dan Kamu lanjutkan memasakanya. Ini mencurigakan... Seseorang bertamu dipagi buta seperti ini."

"Hm? M-mencurigakan? Apakah di jepang jika seseorang bertamu dipagi hari bukan merupakan hal yang wajar?"

Ralat...! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu kerumah orang, tapi sebenarnya bertamu boleh kapan saja asal jangan pada saat si pemilik rumah tengah tertidur atau sedang melakukan hal sibuk lainya.

"Maa... Enggak gitu juga sih, tapi ya intinya begitu..."

"...?"

Ia agak sedikit berbohong Eh! ralat lagi..! memang berbohong kepada Asia agar tak membukakan pintu. Itu karena Dalam distorsi fikiranya yang protektif Ia telah berasumsi terlebih dahulu jika yang bertamu bukanlah orang yang baik-baik karna pada saat siapa saja yang melihat wajah cantik Asia yang mampu mengeluarkan Hipnotis pemikat hati saat dia tersenyum, pasti Orang tersebut dengan segera akan mengeluarkan sebuah karung beras berukuran besar dari balik _kantong ajaibnya_ dan menculik Gadis Bishoujo ini untuk dibawa pergi.

"Ck!"

Dengan segera Issei beranjak pergi sebelum Asia kembali bertanya akan penjelasan ngaco darinya yang juga tak Ia pahami sendiri oleh Otak yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk berfikiran plus-plus ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya-iya...! Tunggu sebentar...! Duh siapa sih?"

Ia mulai sedikit agak jengkel saat ketukan pada pintu rumahnya ini terdengar semakin keras, Hey! ini pagi hari...! Sungguh tak sopan jika seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu orang lain seperti ini. Memangnya Ayah atau Ibunya meminjam uang di Bank? Hingga Sang Depkolektor sangar harus turun tangan langsung untuk menagihnya karna jatuh tempo yang sudah sangat lama. Apa kata tetangganya jika melihat hal yang ambigu seperti ini? Yah kemungkinan ini akan menjadi gosip baru bagi Ibu-ibu komplek yang hobi Berkoak dibelakang.

"Grrrr... Awas saja kalau seorang Sales lagi."

Dan juga memangnya ada Tukang Sales yang mulai bekerja di pagi hari seperti ini? Dan jikapun ada pasti sipemilik perusahaan adalah Orang berkewarganegaraan belanda karna ini lebih menyerupai dengan kerja Rodi dibanding bekerja biasa.

CKLEK

"Naruto-san?"

"Good Afternoon Issei...!"

"Dasar, yang benar itu Good Morning...!"

"Souka? Sialan Aku salah lagi!"

Dan ternyata dugaan-nya melenceng jauh dari prediksi ngaco-nya, dihadapanya kini telah berdiri seorang Ninja pirang dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah melelekat rapi pada tubuh tegapnya. Issei mengalihkan perhatianya pada jam yang tertempel pada dinding di dalam rumahnya untuk memastikan waktu saat ini dan kemudian berbalik lagi pada Naruto yang cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Ini masih pagi Naruto-san. Dan Masih satu setengah jam lagi bell sekolah berbunyi. Tumben sekali kamu bangun pagi...?"

"Hah? Iya juga sih, itulah sebabnya Aku mampir kesini dahulu-ttebayo."

"Hmm... Tidak ada salahnya sih. Ayo silahkan masuk...!"

Issei mempersilahkan Tamunya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, pemikiran ngaconya seketika lenyap saat mengetahui jika yang bertamu ternyata bukalanlah seorang Depkolektor bank berwajah sangar yang sempat berada di asumsi fikiranya. Namun ini sangat tumben(?) baginya, pagi-pagi sekali teman Ninjanya datang berkunjung kerumahnya. biasanya Naruto selalu berangkat kesiangan untuk menuju sekolahnya. Mungkinkah hukuman dari bebarapa Guru di sekolah mulai menampakan efek jera bagi Ninja pirang ini?

"Nah, Naruto-san silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu."

Setelah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk menunggunya, Ia dengan segara beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi Ia tentu merasa tak enak jika membuat teman sekelasnya yang berjasa itu menunggu lama untuk berangkat sekolah bersama sementara dirinya belum bersiap-siap sama sekali untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap..."

"Yaa, lebih cepat lebih baik-ttebayo."

...

Beberapa menit berlalu untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya Ia kini kembali melangkah turun dari tangga dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuhnya diikuti dengan Asia di belakang yang juga mengenakan seragam khusus perempuan yang semakin membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"H-hai... Naruto-san, Maaf jika kami sedikit agak lama."

Asia menyapa Ninja pirang yang tengah duduk pada kursi anak meja makan yang telah terhidang secara rapi makanan khusus untuk sarapan dipagi hari ini diatasnya.

"Ah tidak Apa-apa, lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, jadi tak perlu untuk terburu-buru."

Memang benar sih yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi Ia sendiri tak tahu kan? alasan Issei dan Asia untuk bersiap-siap lebih awal itu karna tak enak Akan dirinya yang datang lebih Awal kerumah ini.

"Nak, Namamu Naruto kan?" tanya Ibu Issei sembari menaruh piring tepat dihadapanya. Senyum keibuan yang ramah menyapa hatinya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, iya Oba-san... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa piring ini ditaruh di depanku?" entah Naruto memang yang terlalu bodoh atau memang Ia sengaja untuk berbasa-basi dan berpura-pura tidak peka apa maksut yang dilakukan Ibu Issei barusan?

tentu pertanyaan bodoh Naruto tersebut sontak membuat Wanita puruh baya itu tertawa.

"Hahahaa... Tentu saja kita akan sarapan bersama..."

Naruto menyisir pandanganya, dihadapan mereka semua tengah duduk bersiap untuk sarapan bersama.

"Oh... Hehehee..."

Jadi ini kah rasanya jika memiliki sebuah keluarga?

"Ehem...! Nah semuanya sudah berkumpul, jadi ayo nikmati sarapanya."

Ayah Issei sang kepala keluarga Hyoudou membuka Suara membuat seluruh atensi tertuju padanya. Mereka semua tersenyum meraskan suasana rumah yang sarat akan hangatnya kekeluargaan. Khususnya bagi dua Orang berambut pirang dengan gender berbeda ini.

Naruto dan Asia, dua Orang yang memiliki jalan hidup yang sama namun dengan cerita yang berbeda, hidup kelam yang dingin mengelilingi lingkup dimasa kecil mereka yang menggigil. Mereka berdua lupa bahkan tak tahu sama sekali bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga. Namun hati mereka mulai terbuka kembali pada momen saat ini yang membuat hati mereka berdua terenyuh. Ini merupakan potongan kecil dalam siklus kehidupan pada tali rantai berserat cinta kekeluargaan yang hangat.

Kuah Soup beserta Nasi yang mereka kecap terasa berkali-lipat lebih enak dengan ditaburi sebuah bumbu sihir akan suasana kecerian ditengah-tengah proses menelan sumber karbohidrat buatan sang Ibu rumah tangga yang menjamin jika buatan rumah versinya lebih baik untuk sang Anak-anak yang akan berangkat menuju Sekolah, untuk melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi Kewajiban mereka sebagai seorang generasi penerus mereka yang akan selalu dibanggakan.

"Kami Berangkat Okaa-san...!

Dan inilah saatnya mereka untuk melangkah keluar rumah memulai hari yang kesekian kalinya dengan suasana hati yang gembira. Sang Ibu taklupa memberikan mereka sebuah Doa tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Naruto, Asia dan juga Issei dua Orang dari mereka bertiga merasakan sakit dari sebuah kutukan mutlak bagi Seorang Iblis namun mereka Berdua menikmati rasa sakit dari stiap panjatanya. Rasa sakit ini bagi mereka akan melenyapkan seluruh mala petaka dari mereka berdua agar dapat diberkati atas apa yang mereka perbuat untuk hari ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan Nak..."

Dan pada saat sang Ibu mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara lembut bak sutra. Permata Biru dari sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini mulai berkaca-kaca dan dalam satu kedipan Air mata itu dengan mulus meluncur keujung dagu dan jatuh bebas diatas tanah tepat dimana Ia berdiri. Namun dengan segera Ia menghapusnya. Perasaan rindu itu... Ia takboleh membiarkan perasaan ini muncul kembali didalam hatinya yang penuh luka. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Air mata dan Perasaan rindu yang tak Ia sadari ini bisa muncul begitu saja?

...

Dari balik kejauhan dua Sosok misterius dengan sayap merpati melihat dengan jelas kilatan bening miliknya terjatuh dengan begitu bebasnya itu.

"Apa ini sudah waktunya? Aku tak tahan melihatnya."

Sosok misterius dengan suara feminim wanita tersebut bertanya pada sosok bertubuh tegap disampingnya.

"Aku tahu Kau merindukanya tapi bersabarlah sedikit." dan sosok disampingnya menjawab dengan suara baritone miliknya yang terdengar nada suara yang lembut menenangkan.

"Dan jika saat itu tiba. Aku akan berlari untuk memeluknya seerat mungkin."

"Tentu. Kita akan mulai dari awal lagi."

Mereka berdua lalu saling bergenggaman tangan dan tersenyum, sepasang sayap putih melambangkan kesucian masing-masing dari mereka berdua mulai mengembang dan mengepak layaknya burung merpati menciptakan bubuk cahaya sebagai jejaknya. Mereka berdua terbang dengan cepat bagai bintang jatuh menembus langit dan menghilang dari balik awan putih Senada dengan sayap puith Mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Issei apakah kau mengerti sesuatu tentang perempuan?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Hah, Maksutnya?"

"Kau kan sering berurusan dengan perempuan dan Aku melihat Kau seolah terbiasa akan hal itu-ttebayo."

"Ooowh, kalau itu memang sudah biasa bagiku Naruto-san."

"Benarkah? Lalu bisakah Kau mengajarkanku agar terbiasa dengan perempuan?!"

"Hakk...!?"

"Ah! I-issei-san...!" Asia berteriak panik karna melihatnya yang secara tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada kerongkonganya.

Hyoudou Issei, bidak Pion dari Rias gremory ini hampir saja terbunuh karna tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri saat Ninja pirang di sebelahnya ini berbicara demikian. Apa itu maksutnya dengan _mengajarkanku agar terbiasa dengan perempuan?._ Bukankah setiap Laki-laki akan merasa terbiasa akan tingkah laku perempuan secara alami dengan seiring bertambahnya usia?

Dan pada usia inilah seharusnya Ninja pirang di sampingnya mengerti akan hal tersebut. Issei berfikir memanganya apa saja sih yang di lakukan Naruto semasa Ia hidup menjadi seorang Shinobi sampai sekarang? Apa sesibuk itu kehidupan-nya hingga pengetahuanya tentang Perempuan cenderung Abu-abu? Atau karna memang Ia terlalu Cuek?

Tapi sampai saat ini Naruto masih belum memahaminya dan Ia merasa jika Issei dapat di andalkan dan membantunya karna cowok mesum ini memiliki komprehensif yang lebih luas mengenai perempuan.

...

Terima kasih untuk Asia yang begitu sigap menolongnya tadi. Oke berkat pertolongan-nya, sekarang Issei dapat berfikir secara jernih kembali dan dapat melanjutkan perjalanan sekolah bersama.

"Hmmm..."

Naruto itu tipe cowok yang kurang peka dan bodoh mengenai perempuan, Issei sering kali melihat rekan satu klubnya yang menjabat sebagai Queen terlihat lengket dengan Ninja pirang ini namun dengan halus Naruto mencoba untuk menghindar dengan disertai ekspresi wajah yang mirip seperti orang yang sedang menahan BAB, dan saat jaraknya semakin menjauh dengan cepat Ninja pirang tersebut menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Wow! Dia benar-benar Ninja...!

"Menurutmu Aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto kembali meminta jawaban darinya.

Issei berfikir sejenak, tentu perempuan merupakan mahluk yang sulit dipahami dan sangat sensitif, Salah sedikit habislah sudah kita.

Issei mulai mengambil analisis, yang Ia tahu perempuan yang sering terlihat sangat dekat dengan Naruto adalah senpai-nya yaitu Akeno, gadis Yandere yang blak-blakan memberi sinyal Wifi kepada Naruto yang bodoh ini malah menyalakan sinyal Bluetooth. Mengetahui hal itu justru malah membuat Issei merasa iri dan sifat iblis yang ada dalam dirinya berbisik untuk berbohong kepada Ninja pirang ini dan memanfaatkan kebodohanya.

Namun sisi malaikat dari jiwa iblis dirinya dengan marah mengatakan jika Ia tak boleh seperti itu, Naruto itu temanya dan juga sama-sama lelaki yang menjadi korban 'keganasan' dari mahluk mempesona bernama Perempuan. Ia dan Naruto sama-sama berjuang untuk mengalahkan perempuan dalam artian yang berbeda dan masalah yang berbeda pula tentutnya. Jadi Ia harus membantu Ninja pirang ini. Yosh...!

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir dan mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dari dua argumen sisi baik dan jahat, Issei mulai membuka suara untuk Ia jadikan jawaban yang Ia anggap tepat.

"Baik. Untuk masalah sepertimu Aku rasa kamu harus merasa terbiasa berada untuk dekat dengan perempuan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya, tentu saja Naruto-san harus mencoba selama mungkin untuk berdekatan dengan perempuan."

"Ooowh. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya-ttebayo."

Ehem. Saat selama Naruto masih tinggal di Konoha yang dinamakan dekat dengan perempuan tentu Naruto sudah terbiasa contohnya... Ia seringkali melakukan misi dengan Sakura yang notabenenya seorang perempuan. Iya kan? Dan juga bersentuhan fisik dengan perempuan seperti bertarung dan menggendong untuk menolong mereka.

Tapi sayangnya perempuan disini, di dunia ini berbeda dengan yang di Konoha. Mereka disini lebih berbahaya dan sering membuat Jantung beserta otaknya mengalami konslet saat tindakan mereka yang blak-blakan menjadikan dirinya sebagai korban. Naruto tak tahu, kenapa Ia menjadi seperti ini... Selama Ia mengembara dengan sang Gamma sanin mesum Jirayaa Ia sangat jarang sekali untuk bersosialisasai dengan mahluk mempesona bernama perempuan, dan mungkinkah hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi bodoh seperti ini?

Tapi, untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan perempuan Ia tentu tak kaku sama sekali, yang jadi permasalahanya ialah bagaimana caranya Ia untuk dapat memahami fikiran dan mood dari Mahluk mempesona ini dan juga kontak fisik berlebihan yang sebelumnya tak pernah Ia alami di dunia ini.

Tapi lihat saja apakah Saran dari Issei akan berhasil? atau justru malah membuat Naruto semakin gelagapan?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat beberapa langkah lagi menuju gerbang sekolah, tanpa sengaja Angin bertiup cukup kencang menggoyangkan pohon dan membuat embun yang menempel pada daun-daunya berjatuhan layaknya hujan.

SRUSH!

"S-siaaal...!"

Naruto yang kebetulan berdiri lewat di bawahnya taksempat menghindar, karna Ia sibuk berbincang dengan dua bidak Iblis dari keluarga Gremory ini dan seketika rambut beserta baju seragam yang dikenakanya basah kuyub terkena air dari hujan dadakan barusan.

Sontak Mereka bertiga kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sini.

"Ya ampun...! sepertinya ini hari yang sial deh...!" Ujar Issei yang berdiri disampingnya nampak dari wajahnya Ia juga ikut merasa kesal.

Naruto lihat dua teman di sampinya juga mengalami hal yang serupa namun tak sama. Ya... Baju seragam Issei dan Asia memang basah namun tak separah dirinya, kemungkinan beberapa menit kemudian baju mereka berdua akan kering dengan sendirinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ck, Kuso...!"

Dengan kesal Naruto mengibas rambut pirang basahnya guna memisahkan air dari serat rambutnya, tanpa Ia sadari pada waktu yang sama beberapa Perempuan yang memperhatikanya berteriak histeris dengan disertai kedua pipi yang merona. Dari sudut pandang para Perempuan yang memperhatikanya, Naruto saat ini nampak seperti seorang laki-laki blasteran eropa yang baru kali ini mereka lihat, mereka tidak tahu jika orang yang mereka teriaki adalah Naruto si anak baru yang gemar datang terlambat. Tiap-tiap helaian pirang lurus yang bergoyang tersapu angin semakin menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Ada pria tampan disekolah...!"

"Kyaaa...! Dia manis sekali...!"

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?!"

"Kyaaa...!"

Perasaan Naruto, Issei dan juga Asia semakin tak enak saat para perempuan mulai berlari dengan bergerombol kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dengan disertai teriakan histeris memekakan telinga layaknya para gadis yang sedang menonton acara konser K-pop dan saat jumlahnya semakin bertambah gerobolan tersebut kini justru lebih terlihat seperti puluhan ribu pasukan Sparta yang mulai menyerang kearah Mereka.

"G-gawat!"

...

Suasana yang menjadi heboh membuat sang wakil ketua Osis yang kebetulan lewat menjadi tertarik untuk melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi. Sedikit bersusah-payah untuk menerobos kerumunan yang rapat hingga kedua mata berkaca mata miliknya menangkap apa yang menjadi penyebab kehebohan yang terjadi di gerbang Sekolah ini.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

"Huwaaaa...! Issei...! Asia...! Tolong aku-ttebayo...!"

Dan Ia taksendiri, Kedua teman Iblis newbie-nya pun tanpa sengaja ikut terjebak oleh desakan para kerumunan perempuan yang disebakan oleh Pesona yang tampan sengaja keluar begitu saja olehnya.

"I-issei-san...! N-naruto-san...!"

"Asia...! Naruto-san bertahalah...! Aku akan seg-... Muehehehe...!"

Sudah jatuh tertimpa Oppai, mungkin kata pepatah mesum itulah yang cocok akan situasi saat ini Bagi Issei. Ditengah usahanya untuk keluar dan menolong dua teman pirangnya fokusnya malah menjadi buyar saat beberapa pasang Oppai lembut menjepit wajah beserta tubuhnya dari segala sisi hingga membuatnya tenggelam dibalik kerumunan yang semakin heboh.

"Muehehehee..." Dan tawa mesum itu menjadi yang terakhir kali terdengar sebelum Ia benar-benar tenggelam pada lautan perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigato Tsubaki, mungkin jika kau tidak menolong kami kemungkinan kami akan mati-ttebayo."

"A-arigato, Tsubaki-san.

"Muehehehee..." Kalian tahukan? Ini siapa?

Saat ini Naruto, Issei beserta Asia tengah berada diruangan Osis, Ini semua berkat Tsubaki yang berhasil membubarkan masa yang heboh dan mengefakuasi korbanya ke runagan ini, Sebelumnya Ia juga sempat ikut terpana akan rambut basah Naruto yang membuatnya terpesona akan Aura ketampanan sesaat yang dikeluarkan laki-laki pirang dengan goresan kumis kucing ini. Namun dengan segara Ia tersadar dari kelalaianya dan berhasil membuat suasana menjadi kondusif kembali.

"Doushimashite, Ini seragam untukmu Uzumaki-kun, Aku meminjamkan-nya dari koperasi Sekolah. Dengan baju basah seperti itu... tidak mungkin kan untuk belajar di kelas?"

Suasana ruangan Osis ini sudah tampak sepi karna sebagian Anggotanya telah pergi menuju kelas masing-masing beberapa menit yang lalu, tak masalah bagi Tsubaki untuk datang terlambat menuju kelasnya karna Ia memiliki alasan kuat yang akan membuatnya menjauh dari hukuman.

"Sekali lagi Arigatou Tsubaki... Bagaimana Aku dapat membalas budimu?"

"Ah tidak per-... Apa?"

"Bagaiman caraku untuk membalas Budimu?" Ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

Ehem...!

laki-laki remaja bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto bagi Shinra Tsubaki merupakan Laki-laki yang belakangan ini sering menarik perhatianya, baginya Naruto itu merupakan cowok yang tak populer akan tetapi memiliki sinar daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Namun sayangnya Tsubaki terlalu jual mahal untuk mencoba berdekatan langsung dengan cowok berambut pirang ini, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Ia ingin sekali untuk dapat mengenal laki-laki yang menurutnya bagaikan Matahari ini. Sifat Tsundere yang melekat pada dirinya sejak lahir menjadi pengahalang tersendiri baginya. Namun Ia yakin suatu saat Ia akan dapat berdekatan dengan cowok pirang ini.

Dan saat lima kata dalam kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari Naruto barusan seolah menjadi lampu hijau baginya, ini merupakan kesempatan baginya untuk memulai langkah awal.

"Ummm... Bagaimana jika makan siang bersama di atap sekolah di jam istirahat?"

"Yosh! Baiklah!"

"Baiklah, Setelah Bell istiahat berbunyi tunggu Aku di depan kelasku."

Tsubaki berusaha menahan dengan mati-matian degup jantungnya, Ini seolah bagaikan bomb waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja, Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu lancarnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang sangat jelas sekali baginya untuk mengajak seorang laki-laki berkencan. Tapi apakah itu dapat disebut dengan berkencan? Entahlah namun yang pasti Ia merasa demikian.

"Waauw, itu tadi... Ano... Um... Eto... Naruto-san..." Issei yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto terpana dan tak mampu mengutarakan apa yang ingin Ia katakan, sedangkan Orang bersangkutan hanya senyum-senyum saja seolah menganggap sebagai hal yang biasa.

Rasa malu yang Tsubaki tahan semakin menjadi-jadi saat kedua mata coklat behiaskan kaca itu sebelumnya sama sekali tak menyadari jika masih adanya kehadiran dua sosok lain yang tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Issei dan Asia yang ikut memperhatikanya dengan ekspresi yang terkejut namun disembunyikan itu, lagi-lagi Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Umm, N-naruto-san Kita harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas."

Gadis pirang disamping Naruto menarik-narik ujung blazer yang dikenakan laki-laki pirang tersebut yang membuat empunya mengalihkan perhatian kepada gadis bushoujo bernama Asia, Dia mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dan kemudian menoleh kembali kearahnya. Tsubaki sangat ingin berterimakasih pada gadis tersebut karna berkat dirinya momen Akward seperti ini akan segera berakhir.

"Oke, Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Tsubaki, Jaa-ne...!"

Dan saat ketiga Orang tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan ini, dengan cepat Tsubaki berlari menuju Washtafel yang berada di pojok ruangan ini. Melepaskan kacamata miliknya dan kemudian membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali yang Ia rasa mengalami kenaikan suhu.

"B-bodoh...! Apa yang barusan Aku katakan...!"

Ia melihat refleksi dirinya pada sebuah cermin di hadapanya, tanpa menggunakan kacamata sekalipun Ia bahkan dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

Ambil nafas pelan-pelan, tahan... Lalu hembuskan...

"Fyuuuh..."

Oke sekarang Ia merasa detak jantungnya secara perlahan mulai kembali normal, namun tidak dengan fikiranya yang terus teringat akan hal barusan. Dan sekarang Ia dibuat bingung sendiri, Apa yang harus Ia lakukan nanti? Dan bagaimana Ia harus bersikap dihadapan Seorang Laki-laki?

Sempat terbesit dalam hatinya untuk membatalkan perjanjianya dengan Naruto, namun yang pasti Ia sendiri akan menyesali itu. Karna baginya untuk dapat dekat dengan Naruto saja itu merupakan hal yang jarang bahkan mungkin sulit untuk bisa terwujut olehnya.

Tak ada lagi Soal-soal remedial yang di titipkan kepada Kaichou-nya untuk Naruto karna Laki-laki dari angkatan ke dua di sekolahnya ini sudah mulai rajin untuk belajar di kelasnya dan itu berarti tak ada waktu baginya untuk dapat berdekatan dan sekedar membantu cowok pirang itu mengerjakan Soal remedial.

Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, keputusanya sudah bulat, Ia akan tetap berpegang teguh akan apa yang Ia inginkan.

"Uzu... Maki..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-san? Kamu tadi sadar nggak sih kalau tadi itu wakil ketua osis mengajakmu untuk berkencan?"

"Berkencan?"

"Yap! Ber...Ken...Can... Jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak tahu yang namanya berkencan."

Naruto, Issei dan Asia, Mereka bertiga saa ini telah berada di dalam kelas saat sebelumnya mengantar Naruto menuju Toilet untuk mengganti baju seragamnya yang basah, seperti biasa saat jam kosong seperti ini merupakan hikmah terindah yang tiada duanya bagi Murid-murid Sekolah di seluruh Jepang bahkan diseluruh dunia sekalipun. Akan lebih baik jika pada jam kosong seperti ini dimanfaatkan untuk membaca buku materi sehingga dengan begitu waktu yang mereka habiskan tak akan terbuang percuma.

Namun persetan dengan buku, mereka lebih memilih untuk asik berbincang-bincang dan bermain, seperti yang dilakukan dua remaja berbeda Ras ini, Issei dan Naruto... Layaknya ibu-ibu komplek mereka tengah asik berbincang mengenai hal tadi.

Bagaiman dengan Asia? Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Ia selalu di kerumini para perempuan untuk mengobrol mengenai segalahal yang berhubungan dengan gender perempuan tentunya.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Issei.

"Ah apaan sih? Tadi kan sudah jelas, dia mengajak kita untuk makan bersama sebagai cara untuk balas budi..." Ujar Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Issei dibuat Sweatdrop dengan ketidak pekaan dari teman polosnya ini mengenai Perempuan, ingin sekali dirinya untuk mencongkel isi kepala Naruto dan mentransplantasi-kan nya dengan isi kepala mesum milik Matsuda atau Motohama dan jika perlu isi kepala miliknya sekalian agar Ninja pirang ini tahu bagaiman sensasi dari sebuah pemikiran liar. Dan jika Issei terlahir sebagai perempuan Ia pasti akan menampar Naruto dengan Oppai besarnya karna saking gemasnya Ia akan kebodohan Ninja pirang ini mengenai mahluk mempesona bernama Perempuan.

"Hahhh... Tadi itu Tsubaki-san hanya mengajakmu saja... memangnya Naruto-san tidak mendengar apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh Tsubaki-san?"

Dengan tangan yang tertempel di dagunya Naruto mulai mencoba untuk mengingat deretan kalimat yang dikatakan Tsubaki sebagai cara untuk membalas budi kepadanya.

...

"Ummm... Bagaimana jika makan siang **bersama** diatap sekolah di jam istirahat?"

...

'Bersama'. bukankah itu berarti gadis Meganekko tersebut turut mengajak Issei dan Asia juga?

"Aku tahu yang kamu fikirkan Naruto-san..."

"Apa...?"

"Kamu pasti tetap beranggapan jika Tsubaki-san juga mengajak Aku dan Asia kan...?"

"Tentu... Bukanya sudah jelas kan?"

"Naruto-saaaan...! Tsubaki-san mengatakan itu dengan kedua pipi yang merona dan pandangan mata yang terus tertuju padamu...! Jangan bilang kalau Kamu tidak menyadarinya..."

Naruto kembali mencoba mengingatnya. Memang sih ada rona pipi diwajah putihnya, tapi apa hubunganya dengan itu?

Oke... Naruto memang kelewatan bodoh dan sangat tidak memahami akan tingkah laku dan perubahan ekspresi pada perempuan yang ditujukan langsung dengan-nya. Bahkan Rona pipi yang timbul diwajah seorang perempuan pun Ia tak tahu apa artinya.

"Memang Apa hubunganya Pipi yang merona dengan ajakan makan siang bersama?"

PLAK!

Issei memukul kepalanya sendiri, Ia kembali dibuat pusing akan kebodohan Ninja pirang dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing ini, kebodohan akan pengetahuan tentang mahluk mempesona bernama Perempuan. Sudah cukup Ia tak tahan lagi, Ia harus mencongkel kepala kuning Naruto yang mulai cengar-cengir tidak jelas yang terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"MATSUDA...! MOTOHAMA...!"

Issei bereteriak dengan keras Layaknya Boss yang memanggil bawahanya, tak peduli sama sekali jika saat ini Ia menjadi pusat perhatian bagi seluruh orang yang berada disini.

"Ha'i...!" "Yaa...!" Secepat Shunsin no jutsu kedua teman-nya muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan berdiri langsung tepat dikedua sisi-nya.

"Kita mempunyai Misi..."

Dan saat tiga kata dari kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Issei, Naruto mulai merasa sesuatu yang tak enak akan nasib dirinya akan segera menghampiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell Sekolah baru saja berdering dan menggema keseluruh perfektur Sekolah ini. Para Murid secara bergerombol mulai nampak keluar dari pintu kelas mereka masing-masing setelah Guru yang mengajar mereka keluar terlebih dahulu.

Begitu juga dengan Tsubaki yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya karna Ia sengaja untuk keluar paling akhir, kedua mata yang berhiaskan Frame itu langsung menyisir lingkungan sekitar yang mulai nampak sepi karna kebanyakan murid dengan terburu-buru telah pergi menuju kantin.

Kedua mata coklat di balik kaca itu masih menyisir lingkungan sekitar, Ia mencari-cari seseorang yang seharusnya telah berdiri di sekitar sini, seseorang yang telah memegang janji kepadanya, Namun sepertinya Laki-laki tersebut tak menepatinya, terbukti dengan ketidak adanya kehadiran Naruto disini. Ia mulai merasa kecewa namun juga lega... Kenapa demikian? Tsubaki kecewa Karna Naruto sepertinya tak menepati janjinya. Dan lega karna Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih belum siap untuk bertemu dan berduaan saja dengan Naruto, Yaa meskipun sekedar makan siang bersama.

"Huhhh..."

Dengan Helaan nafas kecewa, Ia mulai melangkah pergi menuju ruang Osis yang kehadiranya tengah dinanti dengan beberapa tugas untuk dikerjakan. Namun saat baru beberpa langkah Ia ambil... pendengaran Iblis miliknya mengangkap dengan jelas suara jatuh dari arah belakangnya, merasa tertarik akan hal itu... Tsubaki sontak memutar tubuhnya guna melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Aduh...!"

Kedua mata berhiaskan frame miliknya melebar saat mendapati Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan cara yang **tidak elit** , sepertinya dia datang untuk menepati janji mereka... *Ciee... Ciee... *Plak...!

Rasa kecewa yang sebelumnya menghinggapi hatinya dengan cepat pergi menghilang.

"Dasar Trio kampret...!"

Dan Tsubaki akhirnya mengerti apa gerangan yang menjadi penyebab Naruto muncul dengan cara jatuh tersungkur seperti itu, Asumsi-nya semakin tepat saat mendegar segerombolan langkah kaki yang berlari pergi menuruni tangga lantai dua ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-kun?"

Gadis Meganekko ini tentu merasa tak enak dan kasihan jika hanya melihat Laki-laki pirang di hadapanya terjatuh seperti itu, dengan ringan Tsubaki mengulurkan tangan putihnya sebagai tanda untuk Naruto agar mau menerima pertolonganya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Arigatou Tsubaki... Maaf jika Aku terlambat... Heheheee..."

"Tak apa Uzumaki-kun... Aku bahkan baru saja keluar..."

"Ooowh Oke... Jadi, Err... Apa kita pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makanan?"

"Yaa... Ayo kita bergerak, sebelum kita kehabisan stok makanan kantin."

Tsubaki mulai mengambil langkah namun terhenti saat Ia menyadari sesuatu. Yaa... Tangan mereka masih berpegangan, nampak seperti tanpa ada satupun niat dari Mereka berdua untuk melepasakanya hingga...

"Ummm... Uzumaki-kun maaf tanganku masih Kau..."

"Oh...! Hehehee maaf Aku tidak menyadari-nya... Habisnya jari-jari tanganmu lembut sih..."

"...?"

Tsubaki sempat mengira hanya dirinya saja yang hampir lupa jika kedua tangan mereka masih saling berpegangan. Tapi kata pujian polos dari Naruto sukses membuatnya merasa malu sekaligus senang.

...

"Naruto-san, jika kau berjalan dengan perempuan... Usahakan untuk menggenggam tanganya, tapi jika dia tak merasa nyaman... Kau bisa untuk berjalan bersebelahan denganya agar dia merasa senang."

-Matsuda-.

...

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh...! Ramai sekali-ttebayo!."

Mereka berdua saat ini telah berada di kantin sekolah. Terlihat dari matanya jika laki-laki di sampinya ini nampak begitu keasal dari bibirnya yang mengerucut, sesuai dengan dugaan Tsubaki sebelumnya jika di sini pasti akan sangat ramai dengan serbuan para Murid-murid berperut kosong yang mencoba berebut untuk membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan, Hanya demi sebuah makanan mereka rela berdesak-desakan dengan brutal-nya. Oke... Tsubaki melihat hal ini lebih seperti menonton acara Rock yang dimana para penonton yang hadir saling menari tapi cenderung seperti berkelahi, Ia pernah dengar hal itu kalau tidak salah namanya Mosing kah? Tsubaki mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk mencari cara agar Ia dapat membeli makanan tanpa harus ikut-ikutan berdesakan, karna Ia tak mau menjadi salah satu korban pelecehan dari beberapa pelajar laki-laki yang sengaja ikut masuk dalam kerumunan.

"Hmmm..."

Disela-sela Tsubaki mencari Ide, tanpa Ia ketahu jika Ninja pirang di sampingnya ini tengah menggerakan jari-jarinya dari balik tubuhnya layaknya memberi sebuah kode isyarat untuk di baca oleh seseorang.

Dan dari kejauhan nampak tiga orang predator berotak mesum yang tak lain adalah Isse, Matsuda dan Motohama menerima dengan jelas pesan Isyarat jari tersebut yang ditujukan kepada mereka bertiga.

"Hei, Matsuda, Motohama... Ayo bergerak." Ujar Issei dengan suara yang agak berbisik.

"Um." "Ha'i."

Mereka bertiga mulai bergarak menuju sebuah target yang menjadi misi rahasia mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan Ialah kerumunan Orang-orang yang tengah berdesak-desakan untuk berebut makanan tersebut.

Layaknya Agen-agen rahasia dalam sebuah film, Mereka bertiga mulai berbaur dalam kerumunan yang sibuk dan menghilang tanpa ada satu pun dari sekian banyak orang yang melihat apa yang akan Trio mesum ini lakukan.

Dari dalam kerumunan, mereka bertiga mulai berpencar sesuai dengan rancana yang sebelumnya mereka buat. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bungkusan bertuliskan P*cky yang terlihat mencolok dari balik blazer hitam mereka.

Di bukanya kotak dari bahan kertas tersebut dan diletakan begitu saja di atas lantai, kotak tersebut sengaja dibiarkan begitu saja tertendang oleh salah satu kerumunan yang kebanyakan para gender perempuan ini, membuat sesuatu yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut mulai bergerak lari keluar.

Merasa selesai dengan tugas mereka, Issei dan kedua teman-nya dengan susah payah kembali memisahkan diri dari kerumanan yang semakin ramai tersebut dan kembali ketempat semula.

Mereka melihat dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi hingga sebuah teriakan melengking khas perempuan menjadi sebuah pertanda jika perkerjaan mereka bertiga sukses. Mereka bertiga saling memberikan Tos sebagai selebrasi atas keberhasilan mereka.

"Kyaaa...! Ada serangga...!"

"Mana-mana?! Kyaaa...!"

"Menjijikan...!

"Kyaaaa...! Lari...!"

"Kyaaaa...!"

Dan Bisa kalian tebak sendiri kan? apa yang berada didalam kotak bertuliskan P*cky tersebut?. Hehehee...

Karna hal tersebut, kerumunan yang sebelumnya ramai tersebut menjadi semakin ramai dan kacau akan beberapa kecoa yang hanya numpang lewat diantara mereka.

Tsubaki yang melihat salah satu serangga sewarna dengan buah kurma tersebut berlari kearahnya, namun bukanya merasa takut atau jijik seperti gadis pada umum-nya, dengan sadis Gadis Meganekko ini menginjaknya dengan begitu keras dengan bercampur rasa kesal, membuat serangga berkaki delapan tersebut menjadi pipih layaknya keripik singkong yang siap digoreng.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi ngeri dan ngilu akan nasib si Serangga malang tersebut yang mati dengan begitu tragis di tangan ralat! di kaki seorang gadis tsundere ini. Dengan gugup Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Err... Ts-tsubaki... Sepertinya kita sudah bisa membeli makanan-ttebayo..."

Orang-orang yang sebelumnya berkerumun kini telah membubarkan diri akan peristiwa Horor barusan, entah dari mana serangga berkaki delapan itu datang namun yang pasti Ia sangat berterima kasih, karna berkat serangga menjijikan itu Ia bisa dengan mudah membeli makanan. Tsubaki yang melihat itu dengan segera melangkah menuju Stand terdekat, memesan dua bungkus makan siang dan kemudian berbalik.

Namun saat ia berbalik seketika Kedua mata dibalik kaca tersebut menajam saat mendapati salah seorang Gadis dari kelompok Gremory yang entah dari mana datangnya tengah berbincang dengan Naruto, Gadis Miko tersebut nampak begitu akrab dengan Naruto, terbukti dengan salah satu lengan laki-laki itu yang tengah berada dalam dekapan-nya.

Tak ada ekpresi malu ataupu tak nyaman yang terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua, Hey! Ini tempat umum seharusnya Mereka berdua bisa memahaminya! Sebagai Fuku-Kaichou Osis disekolah ini Ia ingin sekali untuk menegur mereka namun saat ini Ia merasa lidahnya begitu kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara, bahkan sepatah kata pun tak bisa hatinya yang kesal justru membuatnya lemah.

Rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat...

"Naruto-kun... Ayo ikutlah bersamaku...!"

Saat Gadis Miko tersebut menarik lengan laki-laki pirang tersebut dengan paksa untuk ikut bersamanya. Sontak genggamanya pada bungkusan yang Ia bawa terlepas begitu saja dan dengan bebas terjatuh diatas lantai.

Ia ingin sekali merebut Naruto dari cengkraman gadis Miko tersebut, namun Ia bukanlah gadis murahan yang blak-blakan untuk menunjukan ekspresinya dihadapan publik.

Tsubaki dengan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat ini dengan langkah lebar, Moodnya seketika menjadi buruk saat sebelumnya Ia melihat beberapa serangga menjijikan itu berlari-lari dipandanganya. dan juga ditambah pemandangan yang tak mengenakan hati terpampang jelas dihadapanya barusan, Ia terus melangkah hingga melewati dua orang dihadapanya begitu saja, hingga membuat Naruto yang tengah dipaksa oleh Akeno tersadar jika Ia tengah pergi untuk meninggalkanya.

"Hey...! Kau mau kemana!?"

Tsubaki menulikan pendengaranya saat Laki-laki pirang itu mencoba memanggilnya, Tsubaki terus dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantin di sekolah ini. Ia tak tahu dan tak peduli apakah Naruto tetap mengikutinya atau tidak.

Setelah jarak yang cukup jauh dan dengan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul, Ia menghentiksn langkah dan membalikan tubuhnya guna memastikan apakah Naruto mengikutinya atau tidak.

Namun, Ia tak mendapati jika laki-laki berkumis kucing tersebut disana. Ayolah...! Setidaknya hentikalah dirinya yang hendak pergi layaknya sebuah Film drama di tv!

...

"Maaf Akeno... Lain kali saja...!"

Dengan sedikit kesusahan Naruto akhirnya berhasil membebaskan salah satu tanganya dari dekapan Gadis Miko ini, sebelumnya Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas aura yang tak mengenakan dari Gadis Meganekko yang baru saja berlari melewati mereka berdua.

"Ara... Ara... Kenapa dia...?"

Seperti biasa Akeno selalu berbicara dengan nada santai meski dalam situasi apa-pun, Ia sama sekali tak menyadari apa kesalahan yang Ia perbuat dan hanya diam mematung tenggelam dalam pemikiranya sendiri apa gerangan hubungan yang terjadi sebelumnya pada Ninja pirang ini dengan gadis Meganekko yang baru saja melewati mereka berdua?

Memang sih... sebagian orang disini memperhatikan apa yang Ia lakukan kepada Naruto dan opal ungu miliknya dapat dengan jelas menangkap kecemburuan yang kaluar dari orang-orang yang memperhatikanya, Khususnya kaum laki-laki. Namun ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatianya. ialah hubungan antara Tsubaki dengan Naruto-nya ini.

"Naruto-kun... Apa kah sebelumnya Kau sedang berkencan dengan Tsubaki?"

"Bukan berkencan, tapi balas budi-ttebayo."

Sayang-nya Akeno tak sebodoh itu untuk memastikanya, Ia tak merasa cemburu sama sekali, namun hanya saja melainkan Ia merasa penasaran apakah Tsubaki dapat memahami Naruto yang polos dan juga bodoh mengenai Perempuan? Ataupun sebaliknya?

"Oooh... Balas budi... Ah! Sepertinya Aku melakukan kesalahan? Fufufu..."

Sambil tertawa renyah Akeno dengan segara memegang bahu Naruto dengan kedua tanganya yang lalu diputarnya tubuh tegap tersebut kearah pintu keluar.

"Kalau begitu cepat Kau susul dia...!" Ujar Akeno sambil mendorong laki-laki tersebut untuk segera berlari.

...

"Jika seorang gadis marah dan pergi meninggalkanmu... Kau harus mengejarnya Naruto-san... Dan minta maaflah."

 **-Hyoudou Issei-.**

"Kenapa harus minta maaf...? aku kan enggak salah..."

"Perempuan itu selalu benar dan selalu menang... Jadi percayalah akan perkataanku ini jika Kau masih sayang nyawa..."

...

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian tadi tentu masih melekat jelas di dalam isi kepalanya yang cerdas, entah kenapa perasaan kesal itu kembali muncul dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia untuk menendang wajah berhiaskan tiga garis kumis kucing tersebut untuk melepaskan kekesalanya.

"Dasar tidak peka... Bodoh..."

Tsubaki berucap dengan Nada datar sarat akan kekesalan dihatinya. Ia tak memperdulikan hal-hal disekitarnya bahkan sesekali Ia menabrak siapa saja yang mengahalangi jalanya layaknya Tank perang yang siap untuk bertempur, tak ada lagi kesan anggun yang biasa terpancar darinya, suasana hati yang panas memunculkan Aura yang seolah memperingati bagi siapa saja untuk tak dekat-dekat dengan Gadis yang sedang dalam amarah ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto itu sadar tidak sih? Jika dia sedang dalam acara berkencan denganya. Eh...! Ralat maksutnya acara makan siang bersama. Seharusnya Naruto itu harus memprioritaskan acara ini denganya! bukanya malah cuek-cuek saja saat kedatangan orang lain yang mengganggu mereka!

"Dasar tidak peka!"

Oke... Ambil nafas pelan-pelan... Lalu hembuskan... "Cih." Tapi percuma saja Tsubaki mengambil nafas sebanyak apa-pun, rasa kesal di hatinya masih bersarang di dalamnya.

"Awas...!"

DUK!

Ditengah pemikiran yang penuh emosi di kepalanya, tanpa Tsubaki sadari sebuah bola sepak dengan ukuran lebih kecil dan lebih keras menghantam pelipis kanan-nya, reflek Iblisnya tak bekerja begitu baik saat Ia dalam emosi tinggi seperti ini hingga dengan mudah bola tersebut sukses memberikan **Critical Hit** pada dahinya.

Kerasnya hantaman bola tersebut berhasil membuat kepalanya menjadi pening dan pandangan matanya menggelap, secara perlahan tubuhnya mulai tehuyung kebelakang, Tsubaki tahu Ia akan jatuh begitu keras di atas tanah berlapiskan beton ini, namun saat sebelum itu terjadi Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditopang oleh seseorang dari arah belakang.

siapa gerangan Orang yang rela untuk menjadi matras jatuhnya hingga Ia tak jadi merasakan kerasnya tanah yang akan berhantaman dengan tubuhnya?

Dan akhirnya dapat Ia lihat sosok yang menolongnya saat ini, kacamata miliknya patah dan telah terjatuh lebih dulu di atas tanah, namun kedua mata coklat miliknya dapat dengan jelas menagkap wajah khawatir dari sosok yang menolongnya. tiga pasang garis kumis kucing itu dan mata yang bagaikan permata berwarna biru itu membuatnya segera dapat mengenali siapa gerangan yang menolongnya saat ini.

"Uzu... Maki..."

Ia berucap dengan lirih dan setelah itu kesadaranya menghilang. Akhirnya Ia merasa bahagia karna setidaknya laki-laki bodoh ini mau datang untuk mencarinya, Tapi... Ia sekarang merasa geli kenapa jalan hidupnya hari ini begitu mirip dengan sinetron yang penuh dengan adegan dramatis?

Lihat lah sekarang Ia nampak seperti pemeran utama yang terkulai di atas jalan dengan bersimbah darah karna saat sebelumnya tertabrak mobil, dan Naruto nampak seperti pemeran pria yang berperan sebagai kekasihnya yang ketahuan selingkuh.

Mereka berdua sebelumnya terlibat cek-cok sengit untuk meminta penjelasan akan hubungan mereka berdua, hingga Akhirnya Ia tak tahan dengan sakit dihati ini karna si pria lebih memilih selingkuhanya yang diperankan oleh Akeno dan karna sebab itu Tsubaki memutuskan untuk mengahiri hidupnya dengan cara menabrakan diri pada mobil Bus antar kota berklason _Telolet_ Ah! Tidak-tidak! Jangan Bus... Kita rubah saja agar kematianya terlihat lebih berkelas, Oke...! mobil BMW saja dan tentunya berklason _Telolet_ agar lebih kekinian.

Dan disaat-saat terakhir Naruto akhirnya datang dengan penyesalan dan derai air mata, Ia mengakui kesalahnya dan meminta maaf untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Tamat...

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata coklat miliknya secara perlahan terbuka, Ia tahu langit-langit ruangan ini, UKS... Yaa di sinilah Ia sekarang berada tebakannya semakin tepat saat penciumanya mengecap dengan jelas bau yang menguar diudara dari beperapa Obat-obatan yang tersedia.

Ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika dirinya akan menjadi salah satu pasien yang berbaring disini, rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

"Ara-ara... Syukurlah Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Ia kenal dengan suara feminim yang khas dengan tawa 'Ara-ara' ini, Ia alihkan pandangan mata miliknya dan sedikit saja Ia mendapati seorang gadis Miko dengan gaya rambut Pony tail tengah berdiri tepat disamping ranjang yang tengah Ia gunakan.

"Himejima-san..."

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya namun tangan putih dari Iblis berdarah Datenshi itu menahanya dengan lembut, memintanya untuk tetap berbaring di atas ranjang putih ini.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Shinra-san... Kau masih butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepala-mu itu."

Yap, yang dikatakan Akeno benar, jika Iblis seperti dirinya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dikepala ini. Mengenai waktu, Ia tak tahu pukul berapa sekarang? Jam yang tertempel di dinding sudah tak berfungsi, terbukti dengan tidak bergerakanya jarum detik berwarna merah tersebut.

Namun yang pasti Ia dapat menebak dengan jelas bahwa saat ini kegiatan belajar di sekolah ini telah selesai, terbukti dengan langit yang berubah jingga yang terlihat dari balik jendela pada ruangan ini dan juga ditambah penglihatanya yang menangkap sebuah tas jinjing milik gadis Miko ini yang terletak di atas kursi tepat disebelah Ia berdiri.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku bisa pingsan selama ini..."

"Fufufu... Akupun juga demikian Shinra-san."

Merepotkan, akibat peristiwa yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan sangat lama ini pasti akan membuat Kaichou-nya begitu sangat Khawatir. Ia tahu itu, Sona Sitri meskipun orangnya sangat dingin dan terlihat jahat namun percayalah jika Ia merupakan Orang yang baik dan peduli pada para budak-nya...

Kaichou-nya pasti akan mengaggap peristiwa kecil ini sebagai kasus di sekolah yang musti di pertanggung jawabkan, memang berlebihan sih... Namun seperti itulah tugas Osis di sekolah ini, mengatur ke disiplinan seluruh murid-murid disini merupakan salah satu daftar dengan tulisan yang di pertebal dalam otak mereka.

Ambil nafas pelan-pelan... Tahan, Lalu hembuskan...

"Fyuuuh..."

Ia ingat terakhir kali sebelum Ia pingsan di halaman sekolah, jika Ia melihat Naruto datang untuk menolong-nya. Sungguh tak disangka oleh-nya jika laki-laki tak peka seperti Naruto itu datang mengejarnya.

Mengenai Naruto Ia tak mendapati laki-laki itu di sini, Ia edarkan pandanganya menyisir ruangan ini untuk memastikanya dan benar saja laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu tak berada di sini. Ia kembali merasa kesal, seharusnya Naruto itu berada di sini... Menunggunya sampai Ia siuman dan mengatakan _Kau tidak apa-apa?_ Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran untuknya, Seharusnya seperti itu!

"Ada apa Shinra-san?"

Gadis Miko itu bertanya saat melihat dirinya yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mencari... Kacamataku." Bohongnya.

Sayang kebohongan-nya tak akan berhasil di hadapan seorang Himejima Akeno, sesaat Akeno memandanginya dengan intens. Membuat Ia merasa tak nyaman untuk sekedar rebahan di atas kasur pasien ini.

"Fufufu... Kaca matamu patah Shinra-san, dan matamu memang minus, tapi masa sih objek yang kurang dari satu meter masih tidak terlihat...?"

Ujar Akeno disertai tangan yang menunjuk tepat kearah meja di samping ranjang tidurnya, dan saat Tsubaki mengikuti arah yang tunjukan, Ia mendapati kaca mata dengan frame berwarna hijau miliknya ada di sana.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati betapa bodohnya Ia untuk sekedar mencari alasan palsu sebagai penyempurna kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau mencari Naruto...?"

Tebakan Akeno berhasil membuat hatinya tersentak untuk mengatakan _Ya! Dimana Naruto? Aku ingin menghajarnya!_ Namun Ia terdiam sebentar untuk menghilangkan ego yang terus berbisik agar memintanya untuk terus berbohong.

"Um." Ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dia sedang di ruangan Osis, Sitri, ah tidak. Maksutku Shitori-san memintanya untuk menjadi saksi, Fufufu..."

Tebakan Tsubaki benar, Kaichou-nya pasti akan menganggap masalah kecil ini sebagai sebuah kasus.

"...Shinra-san boleh aku menyakan sesuatu?"

Nada suara yang di keluarkan gadis Miko ini terdengar berbeda di telinganya, Ia berasumsi jika Akeno akan menanyakan suatu hal yang penting.

Dengan rasa penasaran Ia mempersilahkan Queen dari kelompok Gremory ini untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin Ia tanyakan kepadanya.

"Silahkan Himejima-san..."

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto-kun?"

Wajah dari gadis Miko tersebut terlihat nampak serius setelah memberikan pertanyaan to the point kepadanya. Haruskah Ia menjawabnya dengan jujur? Ia merasa tak enak jika Ia menjawab dengan jujur karna Ia tahu... Akeno termasuk orang yang begitu dekat dengan Ninja pirang itu. Kedekatan mereka sering terlihat dengan perilaku Akeno yang selalu mendekap tangan dari laki-laki itu dan menyeretnya pergi entah kemana.

Tsubaki meremas sprai putih pada ranjang pasien ini... Ia merasa cemburu saat mengingat hal itu.

Tapi... Haruskah ia berbohong? Namun yang pasti Ia tentu akan merugi akan apa yang Ia hasilkan dari sebuah kebohongan. Ia harus mengatakan _Ya_ sebagai jawaban yang akan Ia keluarkan... Biarkanlah ego yang berada di hatinya berbicara... Hei Ia juga perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta! Jadi tak masalah jika Ia berusaha mencoba untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik sebagai pilihanya.

"Ya, aku sangat tertarik denganya... Maafkan aku Himejima-san yang dengan lancang mengajak pacarmu untuk berkencan denganku..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu gadis Meganekko ini langsung memutuskan kontak mata dari lawan bicaranya ini. Ia malu akan apa yang Ia perbuat. Ia yakin Akeno akan marah setelah mendengar pernyataanya... Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu kedua telinga Iblis miliknya tak mendengar satu patah katapun dari gadis Miko ini... Apakah Akeno sebegitu terkejutnya dengan pernyataanya? Hingga sampai sekarang pun Tsubaki tak mendengar respon dari gadis Miko tersebut hingga...

"Ara-ara... Pacar? Fufufu..."

Gadis Miko ini tertawa, membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala hitamnya. Tsubaki terheran apa gerangan yang lucu dari pernyataanya sampai-sampai gadis dengan rambut Pony tail ini tertawa dengan begitu tenangnya.

"...Shinra-san, aku dan Naruto tak berpacaran, tapi jika kau menganggap kami berdua pacaran tidak masalah kok... Fufufu..."

"Hah...?"

Apa maksutnya tadi? Jadi... Mereka berdua tidak berpacaran? Terdengar sangat tidak mungkin namun entah kenapa Tsubaki menjadi lega setelah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"...Souka..."

"Jadi... Tebakanku benar jika kau menyukai Naruto-kun..."

"Himejima-san... Kau tampak sangat dekat dengan Uzumaki-kun, jika hubungan kalian bukan pacaran, lalu apa kalian bersahabat?"

"Ara-ara... Tentu saja, bahkan aku dan dia tinggal satu atap bersama, fufufu..."

"Satu atap bersama? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Shinra-san... Bukankah kau pernah mendengar asal usul tentang Naruto?"

Tsubaki mengingat-ingat sejenak dan setelah itu ia menganggukan kepala. "Um."

"Aku dan bochou saat itu menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan skarat, kami berdua merawat dan menempatkanya untuk tinggal di kuil bersamaku..."

"Yaa..."

Jadi begitu... Secara perlahan Tsubaki mulai mengerti tentang hubungan antara Akeno dan Naruto, walapun mereka hanya bersahabat namun yang dinamakan tinggal satu atap bersama adalah hal yang terlihat ambigu bagi siapa saja yang mengetahuinya. Tsubaki sempat berfikir apakah Naruto dan Akeno pernah melakukan perbuatan yang nakal atau tidak. Dan jika Iya tentu Tsubaki akan sangat kecewa karna Ia berharap Naruto tak melakukan hal yang berbau mesum terhadap para Perempuan.

"...Shinra-san, aku tak mempersalahkan sama sekali jika kau menyukai Naruto, kau tahu...? Naruto itu laki-laki yang unik."

"Unik...?"

"Ya, pasti kau tidak akan percaya jika Naruto itu sebenarnya bodoh dan juga polos, pengetahuanya tentang hubungan perempuan dan laki-laki merupakan hal yang abu-abu baginya. Fufufu..."

Hal itu memang nampak terlihat saat Ia melihat cara Naruto memandanginya dan Tsubaki membedakan hal itu dengan laki-laki lainya, hanya Naruto-lah yang tidak jelalatan saat memandanginya. saat berinteraksi denganya permata biru itu selalu menatap tepat di mata coklat miliknya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan laki-laki lainya yang dengan sempat-sempatnya menurunkan pandangan mereka dari mata menuju aset pribadi miliknya. Sungguh kedua tangan-nya terasa sangat amat gatal untuk memberi tamparan pada pipi mereka karna melakukan hal yang tak sopan kepada seorang perempuan melalui pandangan mata.

"...Shinra-san aku berharap darimu untuk dapat memberikan Naruto-kun kebahagiaan juga... Dia masih sangat tertutup kepada para Iblis mengenai permasalahanya, dan suatu saat jika hatinya dapat kau buka, kita semua akan sangat senang untuk mengetahuinya..."

"...Senang bisa berbicara denganmu Shinra-san, teman-teman anggota klubku pasti sedang menunggu, Jaa ne...!" Ujar gadis Miko tersebut sembari mengabil tas hitam miliknya dan setelah itu berlalu pergi meninggalkanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu semenjak gadis Miko itu pergi, rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah tak lagi Ia rasakan sehingga Ia dapat dengan mudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Di dalam kepalanya Ia sedang berfikir setelah mencerna perkataan dari Akeno tadi, memberi Naruto kebahagiaan? Ia tentu mengerti maksutnya namun Naruto selalu nampak ceria di setiap kali Ia melihatnya. Mungkin kah ada suatu hal yang belum Ia ketahui dari Ninja pirang itu?

Tsubaki mengakui, jika Ia belum terlalu dekat dengan Laki-laki pirang itu jadi Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat masuk kedalam kehidupanya, Ia akan mencoba dengan caranya sendiri untuk dapat bisa membuka hati yang terkunci itu.

Di tengah pemikiranya, Ia mendengar suara knob pintu yang terbuka.

"Permisi... Aduh, gelap sekali-ttebayo..."

Ia mengenali suara serak itu, dan saat tirai putih yang menutupi ranjangnya terbuka tebakanya 100℅ akurat jika yang mengunjunginya kali ini adalah Naruto... Walau pencahayaan di ruangan ini gelap karna lampu yang belum dinyalakan tapi penglihatan Iblisnya dapat menangkap dengan jelas siapa sosok di hadapanya ini.

CKLEK

Dengan bantuan sedikit kekuatan sihir tentu merupakan hal yang mudah untuk sekedar menaikan saklar lampu pada ruangan ini tanpa menggunakan tangan, cahaya terang dari lampu ruangan ini dengan seketika melenyapkan kegelapan yang ada.

Sedikit ada hal yang mengganjal dalam benaknya, kenapa Naruto masih berada di sekolah? Ia tahu Naruto merupakan tipe orang yang tak betah dengan lingkungan sekolah, jadi sangat amat mengherankan kenapa laki-laki dengan goresan kumis kucing ini masih berada di sekolah.

"Uzumaki-kun? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Karna aku ingin menjengukmu..."

NYEZ

Jawaban polos dari Ninja pirang ini sukses membuat hatinya mencelos, berlebihan? Ya memang, namun bagi gadis yang sedang mengalami perkembangan hormon seperti dirinya merupakan hal yang cukup membuatnya senang dalam artian yang lebih mendalam.

Ehem! Ia harus mempertahankan imej sebagai Fuku-Kaichou di sekolah ini.

"...Tsubaki, maafkan aku..."

"Um?"

Oh oke, Naruto itu orang yang membingungkan fikiranya, tadi Ninja piriang ini berhasil membuatnya merasa senang dengan perkataan polosnya, dan sekarang Ia dibuat bingung akan ungkapan maaf yang baru saja terucap dari bibir laki-laki ini.

Ia berfikir sejenak, tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk memahami apa yang membuat Naruto mengatakan maaf kepadanya, So... Jadi Ninja pirang ini telah menyadari apa kesalahan yang membuat mood seorang gadis jelek? Tsubaki tertawa dalam hatinya akan hal ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-kun... Tapi lain kali jika kita sedang berkencan jangan sampai ada orang lain ikut campur."

"Ah Oke..."

Tsubaki menyelesiakan perkataan-nya dengan penuh penekanan tanpa menyadari satu kata ambigu yang terceplos masuk di dalamnya.

"...Eh tapi tadi itu kencan ya?"

Dan saat Ninja pirang tersebut mengatakan kata _Kencan_ barulah Tsubaki menyadari apa kata yang sempat terceplos masuk di dalam kalimatnya tadi, Ia mengutuk dalam hati kenapa Ia bisa sebodoh ini di hadapan orang bodoh ini? Dan mungkin Ia yang lebih bodoh di bandingkan dengan orang bodoh ini, Ah dasar bodoh...!

"A-aa... Maksutku saat makan siang bersama."

Tsubaki merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya saat merasakan panas pada wajahnya. Oh bagus... Dan sekarang Ia merasa degup jantungnya mulai bertempo cepat. Ia tak suka perasaan ini, perasaan negatif yang membuatmu tak nyaman dan salah tingkah ini. Yapz! Malu...

"Err... Tsubaki wajahmu merah..."

"A-ah...?"

Sial baginya karna Ninja pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini menyadari perubahan warna pada wajahnya, Ck jika tahu begini lebih baik Ia tak usah menyalakan saklar lampu ruangan ini dan membiarkan kegelapan menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul pada kedua pipinya.

TUP

"...!"

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menempel pada keningnya, sangat cepat baginya untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, otaknya belum siap mencerna apa yang terjadi, Ia mengalami loading lambat.

Kedua kening yang menyatu...

"Kau sakit? Dahimu panas sekali-ttebayo..."

"A-ah?"

Tsubaki merasa ada sesuatu yang rusak di dalam kepalanya dan ini semua disebabkan oleh perlakuan Ninja pirang dihadapanya ini.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menarik kembali wajahnya, dengan begitu Tsubaki mulai dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Ambil nafas dalam-dalam... Tahan... Lalu hembuskan...

Oke saat ini Ia dapat kembali tenang.

"Aku tidak sakit Uzumaki-kun... Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Souka? Tapi tadi itu kau...-"

"Aku sehat..."

"Oh, oke baiklah..."

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jendela luar, hari semakin gelap membuat Tsubaki harus segera pulang menuju rumahnya, dengan perlahan Ia mulai turun dari atas ranjang yang selama ini di pergunakan olehnya.

Mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam miliknya dan mengambil kaca mata rusak di atas meja, setelah itu baru lah Ia melangkah pergi.

Naruto yang melihat itu sontak bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm? Tentu saja pulang Uzumaki-kun..."

"Err... Biar kuantar...!"

"Huh? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Aku rasa tidak, lagi pula tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan untuk pulang kerumah sendiri sedangkan hari sudah semakin gelap."

Ia melihat Ninja pirang tersebut tersenyum kepadanya, pulang dengan ditemani seorang laki-laki? tentu ini merupakan hal yang teramat sangat jarang sekali Ia lakukan. Dan Naruto laki-laki baik hati ini menawarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai teman sekaligus penjaga di perjalanan menuju apartemen tanpa merasa jika ini merupakan hal yang merepotkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kediamanya malam ini nampak berbeda dengan kehadiran Ninja pirang yang ikut melangkah beriringan denganya.

Berbeda seperti hari-hari biasa, Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan tempo yang lebih lambat agar bisa menikmati moment ini lebih lama.

Lagi pula semua perempuan pasti akan sangat gembira saat dapat berduan saja dengan laki-laki yang disukainya, begitu pula dengan Tsubaki...

Di sela-sela perjalanan Gadis Meganekko ini dengan gerakan malu-malu mencoba untuk menautkan tangan putihnya pada tangan tan milik Naruto selagi laki-laki pirang ini sibuk mengoceh tentang kehidupan sekolahnya pada hari ini, namun Ia selalu saja gagal karna tangan Naruto selalu sibuk bergerak kesana kemari.

Tsubaki mengerang di dalam hati, Ia merasa kalah telak dengan Queen dari klan Gremory yang siang tadi dengan mudahnya mendekap tangan Naruto dengan sangat erat bahkan di tempat umum sekalipun.

Oke, Ambil nafas pelan-pelah... Tahan... Lalu hembuskan...

Ia kembali berusaha untuk menautkan jari miliknya.

TUK

GREB!

Berhasil.

Err... Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dari perkiraanya. Oke mari kita lihat...

Dan ternyata tangan miliknya telah berada dalam dekapan seorang Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun...?"

Aneh.

Ya itulah yang terfikirkan olehnya, Naruto mendekap tanganya dengan erat disertai tubuh yang sedikit berketar. Ia tahu sikap seperti ini menunjukan bahwa seseorang sedang mengalami ketakutan, Ia tengok lingkungan di sekelilingnya.

Saat ini Ia dan Naruto tengah berjalan melewati jalan hutan, ini merupakan salah satu rute menuju apartemenya namun yang pasti rute memutar dengan jarak 3 kali lebih jauh ini bukanlah rute yang sering kali Ia pakai karna apa? Karna Ia sengaja untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama agar dapat bersama dengan Naruto.

"Err... Tsubaki... M-mungkin aku salah lihat atau apa, tadi aku seperti melihat mata yang menyala dari jendela bangunan itu."

Salah satu lengan Ninja pirang yang medekap tangan kanan-nya ini menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yang terbengkalai bekas rumah berlantai 3 yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Beruntung sikap Naruto membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil yang berhasil Ia tangkap dari hasil sensor Iblis miliknya pada bangunan tua di hadapan mereka ini.

"Kau benar... Ayo kita selidiki..."

Dengan segera Ia mengambil langkah cepat menuju bangunan tua ini, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam di tempat yang sama menimbang-nimbang apakah Ninja pirang tersebut akan ikut denganya atau tidak.

"T-tunggu aku...!"

Dan seperti yang diharapkanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun di sini gelap sekali-ttebayo. Err... Tsubaki kau setiap hari lewat sini memangnya kau tidak takut?"

Bangunan tua yang terlihat angker ini memang dapat membuat siapa saja merasa takut bagi siapa saja yang sekedar melewatinya, Aura dari Iblis liar yang mendiami bangunan tua ini lah yang menjadi alasan kedua setelah View angker bangunan ini.

Dan Ninja pirang disampingnya ini lah yang menjadi bukti jika bangunan tua berlantai tiga ini memang benar-benar membuat siapa saja merasa takut untuk sekedar numpang lewat di depan halamanya saja.

"Aku sudah biasa akan hal berbau angker seperti ini karna aku adalah seorang Iblis."

"Are? Lalu apa yang di takuti iblis jika tempat angker yang menyeramkan ini tak membuatmu takut?"

Haruskah Ia menjawab? Jika Iya itu sama saja Ia memberi tahukan salah satu kelemahan Iblis kepada seorang manusia, tapi masalahnya Naruto bukanlah manusia yang tak berpihak kepada bangsa manapun yang menjadi musuh iblis.

"Sesuatu yang berbau agamis... Seperti tempat ibadah dan sebagainya, kami akan merasa ketakutan yang sama seperti dirimu pada saat ini."

"Souka...? Kasihan sekali-ttebayo."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ingatanya di paksa di tarik kembali saat tragedi Asia. Ia ingat akan perkataan Rias saat gadis berambut merah tersebut menjelaskan jika Ia merasa tegang karna datang berkunjung ke gereja untuk yang kesekian kali, ya meskipun itu gereja yang terbengkalain sekalipun.

...

Sebelumnya Tsubaki berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan Iblis liar yang berada di dalam bangunan ini namun setelah Ia dan Naruto masuk. Aura dari Iblis liar tersebut telah menghilang dari sensor Iblisnya, Ia tahu jika Mahluk pendosa tersebut tengah bersembunyi darinya.

 _Hide and Attack,_ Ya seperti itulah cara mahluk ini betarung, mereka bersembunyi dan menunggu lawanya masuk dalam perangkapnya dan saat waktunya sudah tepat mereka akan bergerak untuk menyerang.

Jadi, salah satu cara yang mudah bagi Tsubaki untuk menarik Mahluk tersebut untuk keluar ialah dengan cara memancingnya, dan cara itu berhasil dengan berdirinya sesosok wanita dewasa dengan rambut gelap yang tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun menyeringai kearahnya.

Muncul sebuah tanda tanya di kepala Tsubaki mengenai sosok di hadapanya, ini tak seperti Iblis liar yang pernah berhadapan dengan kelompoknya. Biasanya Iblis liar akan langsung melakukan serangan kepadanya namun sosok Iblis perempuan ini berbeda. Ia berdiri dengan tenang seolah menantangnya. Ia berfikir apakah faktor jumlah yang menjadi alasan Iblis liar tersebut tak langsung menyerang? Menganggap remeh mungkin?

Kali ini Ia akan berhadapan dengan Iblis liar tanpa ada satupun anggota kelompoknya yang biasa membantu, kehadiran Naruto yang notabenenya bukan dari kelompoknya membuatnya berfikir untuk melakukan serangan tanpa strategi.

Strategi, Ia biasa mempergunakan bersama dengan para anggota kelompoknya. Kemistri yang sudah terjalin cukup erat memberikan sebuah jaminan jika Ia dan teman-temanya akan menang mudah.

Oke saat ini Tsubaki menganggap jika ini merupakan sebuah ujian untuk dirinya yang akan memberikan ilmu sangat berguna saat kau menghadapi musuh tanpa ada satupun teman yang sudah kau hafal betul apa tugasnya.

Kembali fokus kepada lawan dihadapanya.

"Fufufu... ternyata sepasang kekasih yang bertamu kerumahku?"

Sosok tersebut tertawa senang seolah mendapatkan mangsa baru yang akan menjadi hidangan pada malam ini.

"A-astaga! dia tidak pakai baju...!"

Ninja pirang disampingnya mengeluarkan suara terkejut disertai kedua mata yang melotot dan tak lupa dengan rona pipi yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, dan Entah kenapa Tsubaki merasa kesal akan hal tersebut.

Sosok wanita tersebut mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto.

"Fufufu... Laki-laki yang menarik... Jadi kau suka tubuhku? Katakan saja di hadapan pacarmu ini, apa kau menyukai kepunyaanku ini?"

Sosok tersebut mengarahkan kedua tanganya pada bagian dada dan meremas-remas aset yang berukuran sama dengan miliknya ini.

"...Ah! Tidak mau kah kau untuk ikut meremasnya?"

Oke Tsubaki benar-benar semakin kesal melihat seorang wanita yang melakukan tindakan menjijikan di hadapan laki-laki di sampingnya ini, Ia mulai mengambil sikap bertarung. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan musuh di hadapanya ini merupakan salah satu trik kotor yang mampu mengecoh lawan terutama lawan dengan gender laki-laki seperti Naruto, meskipun cara musuhnya tersebut terlihat bodoh namun percayalah hal itu merupakan hal yang termasuk dengan kategori berbahaya.

"Uzumaki-kun, bersiaplah... Jangan terkecoh akan dada wanita itu..."

"A-ah? Baik...!" Naruto menjawab perintahnya dengan sedikit lemot.

Oh bagus, Ninja pirang disampingnya sekarang telah mengalami kekacauan pada otak polosnya itu, dan mungkin Naruto sedang menghayal yang tidak-tidak?

Sesuatu yang tak terduga dan terlihat konyol terjadi, puting dari dada wanita tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya sihir yang membuat Tsubaki dan Naruto semakin bersiap-siap mengantisi spasi kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Dan benar saja, sebuah tembakan laser berwarna merah dengan cepat melesat kearah mereka berdua. Namun dengan mudah Tsubaki beserta Ninja pirang disampingnya ini berhasil menghindarinya, tembakan tersebut menghancurkan dinding ruangan yang di kenainya.

"O-oh! Apa itu tadi?! Dada perempuan dapat menembakan laser?!" Naruto berteriak terkejut mendapati fakta konyol yang baru saja Ia tangkap oleh kedua mata birunya sendiri. Sebuah fakta yang membuatnya memeberi nilai plus bahwa perempuan di Dunia ini benar-benar gila.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk berhati-hati Uzumaki-kun." Ujar Tsubaki.

"Hahaha...! Menarik sekali...!"

Terlihat wajah cantik dari wanita yang menjadi musuh mereka berdua berubah menyeramkan dengan seringai bibir yang terlihat seolah merobek pipi, rambut hitam indah bak sutra telah tergantikan dengan beberapa puluh ekor ular yang menggeliat liar di atas kepalanya, kaki putih jenjang secara perlahan menyatu menjadi ekor panjang dan bersisik gelap.

Penapilan wanita tersebut berubah total dengan disertai aura kekuatan yang semakin kuat.

Dengan wajah serius Tsubaki mengeluarkan Naginata berwarna perak dari sihirnya dan mulai maju menyerang.

WUZZ!

Dengan kecepatan yang Ia miliki Tsubaki mencoba untuk langsung menebas tubuh mahluk yang menyerupai siluman ular tersebut namun tebasan horizontal tersebut hanya membelah udara kosong.

Dengan tubuh yang menyerupai ular tersebut sangat tidak Ia sangka jika gerakan musuhnya cukup gesit dan mampu menghindari serangan-nya.

"Fufufu... Seranganmu meleset..." Mahluk tersebut membuka suara dengan nada mengejek kepadanya.

"Cih,"

Kembali Tsubaki mencoba melancarkan serangan-nya. Dengan tingkat konsentrasi yang semakin serius, kali ini Ia menambahkan kecepatanya yang membuat Mahluk tersebut terkejut.

WUZZ!

Mahluk tersebut berhasil menghindar namun Serangan dari gadis Meganekko ini berhasil menciptakan luka sayat pada tubuh nya.

Beruntung hanya luka sayat, sedikit saja reflek dari mahluk itu lebih lambat untuk menghindar dari seranganya kemungkinan pertarungan akan langsung selesai.

"Wahai iblis liar aku Shinra Tsubaki. Queen dari Sona Sitri, memintamu untuk menyerah dan pergi kembali ke Meikai untuk menerima hukumanmu atas semua dosa yang telah kau perbuat."

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi Tsubaki menghunuskan Naginata yang tergenggam pada tangan kanan-nya ke arah mahluk ular dihadapanya.

Bukanya takut Mahluk tersebut justru tertawa keras.

"Queen Sitri? Fufufu... Amat kebetulan sekali aku dapat mangsa dari iblis kelas tinggi..."

Seperti Iblis liar lainya yang pernah Ia lawan, Mereka dengan sombong meremehkan Iblis muda sepertinya dan menganggap jika dirinya hanyalah serangga kecil.

Biarlah musuhnya beranggapan seperti itu, namun yang pasti Ia akan menjadikan anggapan remeh itu sebagai bumerang.

"...Jadi, jika aku tak mau kembali ke mekai lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan heh?"

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu..."

"Hahahaha! Hati-hati akan apa yang kau ucapkan iblis muda... Karna apa?"

"...?"

"Karna aku yang akan melenyapkanmu!"

WUZZ!

"Tsubaki!" Naruto berteriak khawatir.

Mahluk tersebut mengeluarkan senjata berupa kapak besar dari balik sihirnya dan begerak maju dengan cepat kearahnya, Ia pun tak tinggal diam dengan ikut mengambil langkah berlari maju untuk berduel.

TAP TAP TAP

CTANG!

Kilatan cahaya yang menyerupai kembang api tercipta saat dua besi berbeda bentuk tersebut beradu cukup keras.

CTANG CTANG CTANG!

Naruto yang sebelumnya ingin bergerak maju untuk membantu gadis Meganekko tersebut mengurungkan Niat-nya. Gerakan ayunan pedang Tsubaki yang tenang dan cara gadis itu bertarung terlihat sangat anggun, gerakan yang sama indahnya dengan tarian tersebut mengingatkan-nya kepada salah satu gadis yang belakangan ini selalu muncul dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Hinata..."

Naruto berucap dengan lirih menyebut nama gadis yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya, rambut gelap yang mengayun mengikuti gerakan Tsubaki sama persis dengan Hinata, bahkan saat gadis tersebut terpojok melakukan pertahan dan terpental kearahnya sama persis seperti Hinata saat sedang melawan Ne... Ah...! Tunggu dulu...!

Terpental!?

Kearahnya!?

"A-ah?"

Demi kutil Petapa genit! Betapa terkejutanya Ia yang baru saja menyadari jika Tsubaki sang Fuku-kaichou yang membuatnya terpesona akan gerakan bertarung yang indah tersebut berhasil terpental akan dorongan dari ekor ular Mahluk toples yang menjadi musuhnya tersebut.

"Hup!"

Dengan reflek ninja yang terlatih namun sedikit lemot itu Ia berhasil menahan tubuh sintal gadis Meganekko ini dalam pelukanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsubaki?"

...

Tsubaki yang sebelumya begitu unggul dalam duel senjata begitu terkejut saat konsentrasinya yang berfokus pada tehnik Naginata terpecah saat lawanya menggunakan cara lain untuk membalikan keadaan, ekor ular yang berlapis sisik yang keras dan kasar tersebut berhasil membuat tubuhnya terpental dengan satu kali ayunan keras. Medoronganya kearah dinding kokoh pada bangunan ini, Ia memejamkan mata bersiap merasakan benturan keras yang akan Ia alami namun, rasa sakit yang seharusnya terasa tak Ia dapati bersarang pada tubuhnya, justru rasa nyaman dan hangatlah yang Ia rasakan.

Hingga suara serak Naruto yang menanyakan keadaan dirinya membuat Ia secara perlahan membuka kedua mata yang tak menggunakan frame yang biasa bertengger manis di hidung mungilnya.

Kedua pipinya merona saat mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah berada dalam dekapan pelindung dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki, degup jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karna laki-laki pirang ini juga memasang wajah khawatir kepadanya saat Ia menoleh, cukup dekat hingga Ia dapat merasakan hebusan nafas Naruto yang menggelitik kedua pipinya yang memerah, kedua mata biru itu mengunci kedua matanya untuk tidak berpaling kearah lain, Ia terhipnotis akan keindahan permata biru ini mengenyahkan kesadaran akan hal sekitar yang berteriak mengingatkan dirinya sedang bertarung melawan seorang Iblis liar jahat yang menyebalkan.

Kenapa hanya di hadapan laki-laki ini saja Ia merasa hatinya seolah terbuka menunjukan sisi lain dari dirinya? Hati kecil ini selalu memberi bisikan kepada otaknya untuk mendorong saraf gerak pada kepalanya agar bergerak maju lebih dekat agar Ia dapat bisa mencicipi bagaimana rasa dari bibir tipis Naruto yang selalu memberikan senyum menawan kepada hatinya ini. Dengan kata lain _Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

Lebih dekat...

Lebih dekat...

Sedikit lagi...

Dan...

GREB!

"Hup!"

DUAR!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, suara ledakan membuat kesadaranya akan hal sekitar mulai kembali. Kebodohan-nya membuat Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan lalainya membiarkan bisikan mantra sihir yang menghipnotis mempengaruhinya.

"Huh, hampir saja..."

"Eh?"

Laki-laki pirang yang menggendonganya ini baru saja berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Niple laser Iblis liar tersebut.

Dengan jelas Tsubaki merasakan kedua pipinya mengalami pertambahan suhu saat menyadari posisinya saat ini yang terlihat layaknya sepasang pengantin, dimana si mempelai pria menggendong mempelai wanita ala Bridal style.

"Tsubaki... Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto kembali membuatnya tersadar akan posisi yang membuat degup jantungnya berdetak ganjil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa sedangkan pipimu memerah lagi. Aku bingung-ttebayo..."

"Apa?"

Dengan perlahan Ia turun dari atas gendongan Ninja pirang ini.

Ambil nafas pelan-pelan, tahan... Lalu hembuskan...

Sudah sekian kali Ia melakukan hal ini saat degup jantungnya mengalami akselarasi ekstrim, dan cara inilah yang baginya cukup efektif dalam menormalkan kembali kinerja pada organ vital ini.

"Tsubaki, agar kita dapat mengalahkan mahluk ular itu dengan cepat ayo kita bertarung bersama..."

"Bertarung bersama? Uzumaki-kun, swharysnya kau juga harus mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang juga."

"Oh, Hehehe... Maaf!'

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih kau tadi menyelamatkanku, jika kau tidak menangkap tubuhku... Mungkin resiko cidera akan datang lebih awal bersarang di tubuhku."

Bertarung bersama? Dengan Naruto? Entah kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan Ninja pirang tersebut Ia merasa tenaganya terasa seolah terisi kembali.

CRING

Tsubaki melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dengan warna hitam mengkilap yang menyerupai ujung tombak dari balik kantung yang baru Tsubaki sadari keberadaanya terpasang pada pinggang belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun, aku peringatkan kepadamu mulai besok jangan membawa senjata tajam di sekolah."

"Hehehe... Maaf tapi sepertinya aku kebetulan deh membawanya."

Ya memang benar untuk hari ini Kunai buatan Rias Gremory tak lagi menganggur di dalam kantung senjata.

"Yosh! Baiklah! Tsubaki ayo kita berjuang melawan mahluk jelek itu!"

"Um! Yaa!"

Mereka berduapun mulai melesat melakukan serangan kepada mahluk ular tersebut.

ZRING ZRING!

CTANG CTANG!

Naruto melemparkan kedua kunai miliknya kearah musuh namun dengan mudah serangan percobaanya untuk melukai mahluk tersebut gagal dengan di tangkisnya lemparan kunai tersebut dengan mudah.

Tsubaki mengambil inisiatif serangan kedua, Ia dengan cepat melakukan tebasan horizontal ke arah tubuh namun dengan gesit mahluk tersebut lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar dan mengambil jarak.

"Sial! Dengan tubuh ular seperti itu gerakanya cepat sekali!"

"Kau benar Uzumaki-kun... Kita harus nengepungnya untuk mempersempit ruang geraknya."

"Mengepung?"

"Yaa... Gunakan jurus pembelah diri milikmu untuk mengepungnya dari segala sisi."

"Baik! Taju Kagebunshin No Jutsu!"

BOOF!

Ledakan Asap putih mengepul memenuhi ruangan tua ini setelah Naruto meneriakan nama jutsunya dengan lantang, dan saat asap putih mulai menipis puluhan kloning identik Naruto telah muncul dan menyebar dari segala sisi.

"Fufufu... Sangat menarik... Kau mampu menggandakan diri heh? Tapi jangan harap unggul dalam jumlah dapat mengalahlanku, sayang."

Mahluk tersebut menyeringai disertai ekor keras miliknya yang bergeliat melingkar.

"Semuanya maju!" Teriak Naruto memberi perintah.

 **"Siap Boss!"**

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Seluruh kloning Naruto mulai bergerak maju untuk menyerang dari segala sisi.

Mahluk dengan tubuh ular tersebut nampak menggerak-gerakan kedua mata vertikal miliknya di sela-sela serbuan kloning Naruto yang semakin dekat menyerangnya, mencari celah kosong yang Ia rasa tepat sebagai titik aman.

WUSH

Mahluk ular tersebut langsung bergerak dengan cepat melewati sergapan-sergapan para laki-laki pirang dengan mudah. Tsubaki yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam Ia juga ikut bergerak mengisi celah yang di mana mahluk tersebut akan tuju.

CTANK!

Tsubaki mengayunkan Nagitana miliknya namun lagi-lagi mahluk tersebut berhasil menangkis seranganya dengan kapak besar miliknya. Boleh Tsubaki akui keahlian musuhnya untuk bertahan dan menangkis seranganya cukup bagus, hal ini membuat dirinya untuk berfikir lebih keras bagaimana mencari celah pertahanan dari lawanya.

"Rasenggan!"

DUG

DUAR!

Di tengah pemikiranya sebuah serangan yang mengejutkan berhasil mengenai tubuh lawan di hadapanya dengan telak dan membuat tubuh ular mahluk tersebut terpental keluar menembus dinding.

"Kena kau!"

Naruto berteriak senang atas keberhasilanya menfaatkan momen yang tepat saat Tsubaki dan Mahluk ular tersebut tengah beradu senjata, Ia tengah menyiapkan Rasenggan dan pada waktu yang tepat Ia berhasil melukai lawanya dengan telak.

"Bagus Uzumaki-kun...!"

Sebuah celah yang Tsubaki fikirkan akhirnya telah Ia temukan. Jadi pada saat lawanya tengah sibuk akan dirinya di situlah Naruto harus bergerak melakukan serangan dan sebaliknya jika mahluk tersebut tengah sibuk dengan Naruto disitulah Ia masuk mencuri kelengahan mahluk tersebut. Ia mencatat rencana ini di dalam kepalanya.

Scene tempat pertarungan kali ini berpindah di luar ruangan, di banding tempat sebelumnya Tsubaki akui jika tempat sebelumnya lebih menguntungkan dirinya dan Naruto untuk mengepung dan mempersempit ruang gerak lawan mereka.

Namun tidak masalah, luka yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto pada tubuh mahluk tersebut berhasil membuat kecepatan dan kelincahan-nya berkurang.

POOF POOF!

"Ugh!" POOF!

JRASH! POOF!

Meski begitu jangan lupakan fungsi dari ekor ular tersebut, beberapa Kloning dari Naruto yang menjadi korban langsung lenyap seketika akan ayunan liar-nya.

"Rasengg...- Ugh!"

"Uzumaki-kun!"

POOF!

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Tsubaki berteriak panik memanggil nama dari Ninja pirang yang menjadi patner bertarungnya saat ini. Sungguh! Kesamaan dari klon Naruto yang teramat sangat identik itu membuatnya merasa bingung sendiri mencari-cari mana Naruto yang asli dan mana yang palsu.

Sebelumnya Tsubaki teramat sangat yakin jika Naruto yang asli ialah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya yang tengah menyiapkan jutsu yang nenyerupai bola, namun saat Ninja pirang tersebut ikut maju untuk melakukan serangan yang gagal dugaanya salah besar.

Ia begitu panik saat mendapati Naruto yang mencoba melakukan serangan justru malah terjebak dalam lilitan kuat yang langsung meremukan tulang-tulang-nya hingga hancur. Dan saat tubuh Naruto meledak menjadi asap putih kekhawatiranya langsung mereda bahwa Ia mendapat Fakta jika Naruto tidak apa-apa. Namun Ia tetap saja tak bisa tenang karna setiap kali kloning Naruto lenyap mereka pasti memasang ekpresi yang menyakitkan.

"Mati kalian!"

DUAR!

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Mahluk tersebut menggunakan sihirnya layaknya gelobang untuk mementalkan serbuan kloning Naruto.

"Ugh sial!"

Seluruh kloning Naruto lenyap dan hanya menyisahkan 1Naruto yang Tsubaki yakini sebagai Naruto yang asli.

"Uzumaki-kun! jangan terburu-buru untuk melakukan serangan! Jika kau menyerang dengan cara seperti itu semuanya akan sia-sia!" Tsubaki berteriak dari kejauhan. Saat ini mereka terpisah dari arah berlawanan.

Ia lihat Ninja pirang yang sehabis terpental itu mengacungkan ibu jari kearahnya sebagai pertanda mengerti akan teriakanya.

"Cih siaaaal...!"

Perhatianya kali ini kembali tertuju pada musuhnya, nampak sesuatu yang berbeda tertangkap oleh kedua mata coklatnya. Ternyata serbuan Naruto tadi tidak sia-sia dengan terciptanya sebuah luka yang berhasil melumpuhkan fungsi dari ekor ular tersebut untuk bergerak.

Ini saatnya untuk mengambil serangan, Tsubaki mulai berkonsentrasi memfokuskan kekuatan sihir pada nagitana di genggaman tanganya.

WUZH!

Angin mulai bertiup kencang di sekitaranya, merespon dorongan yang tak kasat mata di sekitar tubuhnya saat nagitana pada genggaman tanganya mulai nampak di selimuti aura bercahaya biru gelap.

WHOAM!

Naruto juga nampak akan mengambil inisiatif serangan, sebuah bola bercahaya biru langit dengan ekor-ekor cahaya nampak berputar liar di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menganggukan kepala seolah memberi tanda untuk bergerak melakukan serangan.

WUZZ!* Tsubaki melesat dengan kecepatanya sebagai Ratu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!* Naruto juga mulai ikut berlari melesat ke arah lawan mereka berdua.

DEB!

DUAR!

Suara ledakan keras menggema keseluruh area hutan ini, membuat warga Kuoh bertanya-tanya apa yang gerangan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sona Sitri atau di sekolah lebih dikenal dengan nama Shitori Sona memandang wajah dua orang berbeda gender dihadapanya dengan wajah yang serius.

Sebuah siaran berita televisi di pagi hari ini cukup membuatnya terserang penyakit jantung dadakan. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam berita tersebut membahas sebuah berita heboh mengenai temuan mayat sesosok Iblis liar yang ditemukan pada sebuah bangunan tua yang tersembunyi di hutan bagian selatan kota ini.

Masyarakat kota banyak yang berpendapat jika mahluk tersebut hanyalah ular piton biasa, beruntung masyarakat menganggapnya demikian dan hal itu dapat membuatnya dapat sedikit merasa lega, tapi di lain pihak masyarakat percaya jika temuan mayat yang hangus itu merupakan jelmaan dari siluman atau bahkan Alien.

Naruto dan beserta Tsubaki, masing-masing dari mereka memasang ekspresi berbeda di hadapanya. tentunya pemanggilan dua orang berbeda darah ini ada sangkut pautnya akan berita televisi pada hari ini, bahkan 90% Mereka berdua ini lah yang menjadi penyebab utama munculnya berita viral hari ini.

"Ano... Umm..."

Naruto siswa angkatan kedua di sekolahnya ini mencoba untuk membuka suara namun kembali urung.

"Hhh... Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu mencoba untuk membuka suara Uzumaki-san. Jadi apa kamu sudah menemukan alasan yang sempurna?"

Kembali wajah dari laki-laki pirang dihadapanya ini memasang ekspresi kaku. Entah memang perasaan ia saja atau memang benar? Jika setiap kali ia berbicara kepada Naruto laki-laki itu selalu tegang seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Kaichou, ini murni kesalahanku. Jika kau ingin menghukumku aku siap menerimanya."

Seperti biasa Ratunya ini selalu bersikap tenang. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, Ya... Ratunya ini sedang membela laki-laki disampingnya.

"Tidak. Sona ini bukan salah Tsubaki, tapi ini salahku!"

Oh oke! Kenapa Ia merasa sedang berperan dalam sebuah drama film dinasti kerajaan? Sungguh melihat mereka berdua saling membela dan menyalahkan diri sendiri membuat Ia merasa sedang menjadi seorang tuan yang jahat.

"Kalian berdua tak perlu seperti itu, jadi begini saja..." Sona mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Peristiwa semalam sudah terlanjur terjadi dan kita semua sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kecil ini, sesuatu yang tak masuk akal bagi kita merupakan hal yang dapat kita terima."

Ya itu benar, Hal-hal yang berbau spiritual aneh yang bertolak belakang dari sebuah kata "Masuk Akal" masih dapat mereka cerna di dalam otak mereka yang telah mengetahui sisi lain dari dunia tua ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Masyarakat awam, di zaman super moderen seperti sekarang ini suatu hal yang aneh seperti ini pasti akan membuat mereka mencerna dan mencoba mengolahnya secara masak agar dapat di terima dalam kepala mereka.

"...Namun tidak dengan masyarakat luas. Jadi... Aku meminta kalian berdua menganggap hal seperti ini sebagai pembelajaran, terutama kamu Uzumaki-san. Aku harap kau tak lagi menggunakan keahlian Ninjamu untuk memanjat dinding di belakang sekolah."

"Tapi kan di belakang sekolah sepi... Kenapa tidak boleh-ttebayo?"

"Itu memang benar Uzumaki-san, tapi sayangnya kamu tidak teliti dalam mengecek keadaan."

"Maksutnya?"

"Jadi begini... Suatu hari ada salah seorang Siswi yang melihatmu menggunakan keahlian ninjamu untuk memanjat dinding, dan kau tahu? Tindakanmu pada hari itu hampir menjadi sebuah berita heboh di sekolah."

"B-benarkah? Lalu... Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang orang-orang tetap terlihat biasa saja."

"Itu karna kami menghipnotisnya."

Sebenarnya menghilangkan ingatan orang lain merupakan hal yang amat sangat dilarang untuk dilakukan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sona sangat taat untuk ikut berpatisispasi dalam hal transparasi mengenai hal supranatural, jadi jika memang hal sperti menghilangkan ingatan seseorang dan sebagainya dilakukan, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Nah dengerin tuh apa yang dikatakan Kaichou!"

Suara lain mengalihkan perhatian Naruto kepada salah seorang yang satu-satunya anggota dengan gender laki-laki yang baru saja datang di kelompok ini.

"Saji?" Begitulah Naruto memanggil nama laki-laki tersebut.

"Duduk berjam-jam untuk mengutak atik kamera pengawas itu merupakan hal yang sangat melelahkan tau!"

Saji anggota OSIS yang satu-satunya bergender laki-laki ini seringkali di perintah secara mendadak oleh Kaichou-nya untuk mengedit rekaman kamera pengawas yang sebelumnya menangkap gambaran Naruto yang melakukan tehnik Ninja spektakuler memanjat dinding yang setinggi hampir 3 meter di belakang sekolah. Tak masalah baginya untuk mengemban tugas dari Kaichou-nya, hanya saja... Yang sedikit membuatnya kesal ialah jam makan siang-nya yang berharga harus tersita hanya untuk berkutat di depan layar komputer. Dan saat pekerjaanya selesai ia terpaksa harus kembali ke kelas dengan perut kosong, waktu jam istirahat miliknya benar-benar terkuras.

"A-ah... Jadi begitu ya?"

Menggaruk kepala bagian belakang plus wajah tanpa dosa, hanya itulah balasan curhat Saji.

Sona berdehem sedikit keras untuk mendapatkan seluruh perhatian kepadanya.

"Jadi Uzumaki-san sepertinya kebiasaan datang terlambatmu harus di hilangkan."

"Di hilangkan? Bagaimana caranya?"

Sona bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan melangkah mendekat.

"Sederhana saja, aku telah membicarakan ini dengan para dewan guru sebelumnya..."

"...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto-san. Aku Shitori Sona ketua Osis di sekolah ini mengangkatmu menjadi anggota Osis sekolah mulai dari sekarang."

Suasana mendadak senyap.

Seluruh orang diruangan ini memasang ekspresi yang sama di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Sona tertawa di dalam hatinya, ia sebelumnya telah memprediksi seluruh anak buahnya pasti akan terkejut tentang rencana rahasia yang ia buat sendiri ini, dan mungkin akan ada protes yang keluar dari para anggotanya? Tidak. Ia sudah menjamin seluruh anggotanya akan menganggukan kepala mereka untuk stuju karena Aura memperintah yang keluar secara kasat mata menjadi jaminan baginya untuk mempermudah rencananya.

"Bagaimana Tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya Apa kalian setuju?"

 **"Ya! Kami semua setuju!"**

"Bagus, jika demikian mari kita berfoto bersama untuk membuat pengumuman peresmian..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan klub Penelitian dunia ghaib...

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Issei melihat Bochou-nya diam melamun seolah memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah yang terlihat murung. Ia yakin perempuan cantik yang menjabat sebagai Raja-nya itu sedang memikirkansebuah masalah yang rumit. Setiap kali Issei mencoba untuk menanyakan permasalahan-nya gadis pewaris klan Gremory itu selalu saja mengelak dan mengubah topik pembicaraan kearah lain, jujur saja Issei merasa sangat ingin membantu Bochou-nya untuk melepaskan masalah yang membebani pundak yang biasa berpostur tegak layaknya Raja anggun itu.

Suasana di ruangan ini meskipun terlihat biasa saja tapi Issei justru merasa sebaliknya. Kedua matanya Ia edarkan untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia rasa menjadi sebuah penyebab apa yang membuat ia merasa suasana ruangan ini begitu berbeda.

Si tampan Kiba yang tengah sibuk membersihkan salah satu pedang miliknya, si cantik Asia dan Akeno-san tengah asik berbincang sambil minum teh, dan Rias-Bochou yang sedang serius bermain papan catur yang dimana para bidak berwarna merah tinggal tersisa 6 buah tengah terkepung oleh bidak berwarna hitam. Tunggu! Ini tak seperti biasanya, Issei tak terlalu memperhatikan Tuan-nya saat sedang berkutat dengan papan catur klasik itu. Akan tetapi meski begitu ia sendiri yakin biasanya Bochou-nya itu selalu memenangkan permainan papan catur ajaib itu tapi kali ini sangat telak sekali bagi Bochou-nya untuk kehilangan bidak yang gugur.

TUK

STEP

TUK

Skak-mat!

Kali ini ekspresi Bochou-nya berubah marah akan kekalahan yang baru saja diterimanya, dan bagi Issei ini merupakan hal yang pertama kali Ia melihat Bochou-nya memasang wajah seperti itu.

Oh jadi yang menjadi masalah apakah permaian catur yang rumit itu? yang membuat Bochou-nya sering melamun karna sering kalah? Tidak. Issei yakin tidak sesederhana itu permasalahan yang mengganggu Tuan-nya, ia tidak tahu namun yang pasti masalah yang mengganggu merupakan hal yang rumit melebihi permainan catur dengan lawan seorang Master kelas dunia. Ya, lebih dari itu.

Ia melihat Bochou-nya kali ini menghela nafas dan kedua tangan putihnya mulai menata ulang kembali formasi bidak catur-nya. Sepertinya gadis cantik itu akan kembali memainkan permainan berikutnya dengan formasi yang baru.

...

"Permisi..."

Di tengah kesibukan mereka masing-masing, seluruh perhatian tertuju pada pintu utama yang terbuka. Toujo Koneko, gadis loli siswi angkatan pertama ini baru saja datang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sibuk membawa bungkusan cemilan yang ia beli dan sebuah selembaran kertas yang mencolok.

"Selamat datang Koneko-chan!"

"Hm... Sapaan-mu hanyalah kedok."

Seperti biasa, gadis loli itu selalu bersikap jutek yang lucu jika berinteraksi denganya, tentunya sikap Koneko terhadap dirinya ada alasan-nya yaitu Gadis loli ini sangat tak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau Mesum. Meski begitu Issei tak terlalu ambil hati dan patah semangat akan hal tersebut. Yah terkadang sikap-nya itu sering membuatnya dongkol sih.

"Silahkan ambil yang ingin kalian mau." Ujar Koneko.

Koneko meletakan seluruh bawaan-nya di atas meja kaca di tengah sofa yang mengelilingi. Sebelumnya gadis loli ini di kirimi pesan via handphone oleh Bochou-nya untuk pergi ke kantin dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk seluruh anggota klub yang hadir. Itulah sebabnya kenapa gadis dari angkatan pertama di kuoh akademi ini datang paling akhir untuk berkumpul.

"Umm? Apa ini?"

"Silahkan Senpai baca sendiri, aku mendapatkan kertas pengumuman itu dari salah satu mading sekolah."

Di sela-sela Issei dan teman-temannya sibuk membuka kemasan plastik, Nampak Senpai-nya Akeno mengambil sebuah selembaran kertas yang di bawa Koneko. Kedua mata ungu miliknya nampak serius mencerna setiap kata yang tercetak di atas kertas tipis itu.

"Ara-ara... Aku sangat tidak menyangka jika Naruto-kun ternyata bergabung menjadi anggota Osis. Fufufu..." Ujar Akeno sambil membalikan kertas yang baru saja ia baca.

Di kertas itu menunjukan sebuah Foto yang terletak paling atas sebelum deret kata, di foto tersebut terlihat para anggota Osis saling berfoto bersama dengan pose beboh namun ada wajah baru yang paling menonjol yaitu kehadiran Naruto yang ikut berfoto bersama di tengah-tengah himpitan para anggota lain.

"...?!"

Suasana mendadak hening kecuali Koneko yang sibuk mengunyah cemilanya karna ia sendiri telah mengetahui apa yang tertulis pada kertas pengumuman itu.

"Apa?"

Rias yang tengah mengangkat salah satu bidak pion untuk di langkahkan mendadak berhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan permainan catur setelah mendengar perkataan Ratunya barusan.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melangakah mendekati Akeno untuk memastikanya.

"Coba kulihat..."

Diambilnya kertas putih tersebut dengan kasar dari tangan Akeno, kedua mata Opal miliknya bergerak liar secara horizontal dan menurun membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di atasnya, alis matanya secara perlahan naik dan pandanganya menajam.

"Perempuan itu sudah mulai cari mati rupanya." Ujar Rias dalam.

Rias dengan kesal meremas kertas yang berada di genggamanya dan kemudian dibuang-nya secara asal.

"Kalian semua tetap di sini dan jangan ada yang ikut."

Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah tersebut dengan segera pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan para budaknya yang menatapnya bingung.

BLAM!

Suara hantaman pintu yang tertutup dengan keras menjadi sebuah pertanda tak mengenakan bagi mereka yang menyadari kemarahan tuan mereka yang belakangan ini bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

"Err... Apa cuma aku saja nih yang merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya?" Issei membuka suaranya dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh para teman-teman satu klubnya.

"Ara-ara... Kenapa aku sekarang kepikiran Naruto-kun ya?" Kali ini Akeno yang membuka suara.

"Akeno-senpai... Aku rasa kita semua harus menyusul Bochou untuk mencegah suatu hal heboh yang akan terjadi deh." Ujar Kiba yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan salah satu pedang miliknya.

"T-tapi kan Bochou meminta kita untuk tetap disini..." Kali ini Asia juga ikut membuka suara.

Issei diam sejenak sambil menatap kearah Akeno, sebuah pemikiran baru terlitas di dalam kepala miliknya. Jika Bochou-nya tak mau memberi tahu masalah terpendam kepadanya yang penasaran ini mungkin Akeno-senpai yang notabene-nya sebagai teman terdekat dari Bochou-nya itu mengetahui juga dan bisa memberi tahukan masalah tersebut kepadanya. Tapi...

"Dilarang berfikiran mesum."

"A-apa? Tidak-tidak! Bukan seperti itu!"

 **"Heh?"** Seluruh perhatian kali ini terarah kepadanya.

"Ara-ara Issei-kun, apakah yang di katakan Koneko-chan barusan itu benar?"

"Tidak senpai! Aku sedang tidak berfikiran yang tak senonoh tentangmu!"

"...Koneko-chan kamu jahat sekali!"

"Masa-bodo. Pencuri yang tertangkap basah akan bergestur panik, begitupula dengan orang yang kepergok sedang berfantasi mesum sepertimu Issei-senpai..."

Kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Oh oke. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Issei selalu terlihat salah dan rendah di mata Kohai-nya ini. Apakah sejelas itu ia terlihat seperti orang mesum yang sedang berfantasi indah? Jika demikian ia harus belajar untuk merubah ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar menunjukan apa yang sedang ia fikirkan.

"Fufufu... Jadi ada apa kau terus memandangiku seperti tadi?"

Saat ini suasana kembali normal, dan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya kepada Senpai-nya.

"Eto... Senpai. Aku belakangan ini seperti merasa ada yang aneh tentang Bochou."

"Um?"

"Aku sering memperhatikanya diam melamun cukup lama dan setiap kali ia mengerjakan sesuatu ia seperti tak serius dan kurang kosentrasi... Apakah Bochou sedang ada masalah?"

Ia lihat Senpai yang menjabat sebagai Ratu-nya ini meletakan jari-jari tanganya pada dagu layaknya orang yang sedang berfikir. Tidak hanya Issei saja yang menunggu sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis Senpai-nya itu, nampak teman-teman-nya yang lain juga ikut menyimak pembicaraan.

"Issei-kun... Kamu tadi menanyakan apakah ada masalah yang sedang di fikirkan Bochou, dan jawabanya sudah kamu ketahui dari tingkah-laku berbeda yang belakangan ini kamu sadari itu."

Jadi dugaan-nya benar? Bochou-nya mencoba untuk menutup-nutupi sebuah masalah dari dirinya, tidak hanya dirinya... nampak Asia, Koneko dan Kiba juga baru mengetahui-nya.

"Souka... Lalu masalah apa yang di fikirkan Bochou?"

Issei berharap Senpai-nya mau memberi tahu kepadanya karna jika ia sudah mengetahui masalah yang mengganjal itu setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk membantu Bochou-nya semampu yang ia bisa.

"Ara-ara... Maaf aku tak bisa memberi tahu kalian saat ini. Fufufu... Jangan memasang wajah kecewa sepeti itu... tak akan lama lagi kalian sendiri akan tahu masalah apa yang sedang Bochou fikirkan itu."

Mungkin Ia dan teman-temannya yang lain harus lebih bersabar untuk mengetahuinya, kecewa? Tentu meraka berempat merasakan hal itu di hati mereka masing-masing tapi ya harus bagaimana lagi? Memaksa sang Ratu untuk membongkar rahasia lebih dalam akan percuma karna Akeno-senpai mereka ini tetap kukuh untuk tak membukanya sedikitpun.

"Ara-ara... Kenapa kalian semua melamun? Ayo kita susul Bochou... Ada seseorang yang harus kita selamatkan Fufufu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebagai puncak acara peresmian, aku persilahkan Uzumaki-san untuk memotong kue-nya...!"

Apa yang hari ini Naruto alami ia merasa masih belum ngeh dan tak menyangka sama sekali, semua serasa mengalir begitu saja dan terus seperti itu. Perasaan senang, terkejut, bingung dan takut melebur menjadi satu sehingga membuat kepala kuning-nya terasa pusing akan hal yang ia alami pada hari ini, saat ini, dan detik ini.

Dengan pisau plastik di genggamanya ia berfikir untuk menganggap hal ini sebagai jalan hidup yang terbaik, Hey! Ia ingat... Ada sedikit keinginan di hatinya untuk menjadi siswa yang populer seperti beberapa teman iblis-nya, tapi dia sendirikan sudah populer... Naruto di sekolah terkenal sebagai anak baru yang gemar masuk kesiangan dan hal itulah yang membuatanya populer.

"Hhhh... Semoga ini jadi yang terbaik-ttebayo..."

Setelah mengatakan itu ia mulai mengarahkan pisau untuk memotong kue penuh cream di hadapanya namun...

BRAK!

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah dobrakan pintu yang disertai teriakan memerintah mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan Osis ini dan membuat acara potong kue yang dilakukan Naruto terhenti.

"Selamat datang Rias, maaf jika aku tak mengundangmu dan membuatmu marah seperti ini."

Gadis kalem Sona Sitri satu-satunya orang yang tak terkejut ini mencoba untuk menyambut tamu tak di undang yang baru saja datang..

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau mencoba untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai anggota Osis?"

"Oh maaf sebelumnya, apa kau ada masalah dengan hal itu? Uzumaki-san aku angkat menjadi anggota Osis itu semua karna persetujuan para anggota dewan guru."

"Jangan kau kira aku ini tak tau apa yang kau rencanakan Sona..."

"Apa maksutmu Rias?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu sedangkan kau sendiri yang menyembunyikannya. Jujur saja melihatmu berlagak seperti itu membuatku risih melihat kelakuan yang bukan menggambarkan dirimu itu."

Ada hal yang berbeda yang Sona amati dari sosok Rias gremory bahkan sejak pertama kali perempuan dengan rambut merah itu datang bagaikan pasukan pendobrak pintu gerbang kerajaan.

Sorot mata tajam Rias saat memandang kearahnya sudah biasa beradu dengan kedua mata berhiaskan frame miliknya akan tetapi tidak dengan aura kemarahan yang terpancar dari tubuh gadis tersebut dan Sona menyadarinya.

GREB

"Naruto kau ikut denganku...!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menurut akan tarikan Rias pada tanganya namun Sona dengan cepat menahanya dangan ikut menarik tangan Naruto di sisi lain.

"Kau tidak boleh se-enaknya membawa salah satu anggotaku yang sedang ikut merayakan acara kami Rias."

Nampak Sona tak mau mengalah dan hal itu semakin membuat Rias geram dan kesal, di lepaskanya genggaman tangannya pada Naruto Rias pun mulai diam menundukan kepala.

Sesuatu yang Naruto rasa janggal melintas lurus dalam kepalanya saat sikap Rias yang tempramen akan hal sepele seperti ini membuat Rias merespon Sona dengan di kibarkanya sehelai bendera perang.

"Sona... Entah kenapa kau hari ini sangat menyebalkan..."

WHOAM

DUAR!

 **"Kaichou!"**

Dan benar... Feeling yang Naruto rasakan memang benar, Ia melihat Rias begitu sangat marah menembakan kekuatan sihirnya dengan Cepat kearah Sona. Beruntung Ia begitu sigap menarik dengan kuat membiarkan tubuh sang ketua Osis tersebut jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai yang tak termakan radius ledakan sihir Rias barusan.

WHOAM

Lagi... Naruto melihat Rias mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya yang bermaksut untuk melukai Sang pewaris Klan Sitri ini.

"Rias! Hentikan! Ini terlalu berlebihan!"

Naruto berteriak mencoba menyadarkan perempuan cantik yang sedang terpengaruh emosi di hadapanya, namun usahanya tak di gubris sama sekali.

Naruto mulai memasang sikap bersiap mengantisispasi kemungkinan terburuk.

WUSS!

Rias menembakan sihirnya kearah Sona dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gawat!"

Naruto memasang tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk Sona yang tengah berusaha bangkit menghindar namun semua kemungkinan terburuk berhasil di antisispasi dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

Kiba dengan kecepatan kuda miliknya berhasil berdiri di depan Naruto dan menangkis tembakan sihir Rias menggunakan pedang miliknya.

"Huh, Tepat waktu..." Ujar kiba.

...

Issei, Asia, Akeno dan Koneko muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang sama, kekacauan kecil menuabit mereka yang datang ke ruangan Osis ini.

Akeno tampak memberikan sebuah Isyarat tangan dan di balas dengan anggukan para teman-temannya yang lain. Kiba dan Koneko langsung mengahampiri King mereka yang tengah terendam emosi dan menariknya masuk menuju lingkaran sihir.

Issei dan Asia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Naruto. Setelah swluruh anggotanya masuk Akeno berbalik kearah gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tengah memasang wajah bertanya kearahnya.

"Ara-ara... Sona Sitri-san maaf atas kekacauan ini. Mungkin banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalamu akan perilaku Rias?"

"Kenapa dia? Aku dan Rias adalah rival yang sering berkelahi tapi hari ini aku menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda darinya."

"Pertunangan... Kau tentu tau satu kata yang baru saja ku ucapkan itu merupakan hal yang mampu membuat kusut benang-benang fikiran dari Rias."

"Souka... Sebegitu mengganggunya masalah itu pada emosional-nya? Meski begitu... Aku harap suatu saat Ia datang dan meminta maaf kepadaku."

"Fufufu... Sekali lagi aku mewakili Rias meminta maaf atas kekacauan ini."

Setelah Akeno menyelesaikan perkataan-nya ia kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu di hari ini terus berjalan melewati siang hingga mencapai sore, kegiatan sekolah telah usai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Para Siswa telah menyelesaikan kewajiban mereka di hari ini dan Bell sekolah yang berdering keras menjadi sebuah pertanda selesai bagi mereka.

Di saat kebanyakan para Siswa untuk pulang... Para anggota klub Penelitian supranatural masih berada di area sekolah atau lebih tepatnya di gedung sekolah lama.

Suasana masih tampak sama, tak mengenakan semenjak Bochou mereka sering melamun dan pergi menuju kamar membuat para budaknya kembali bingung.

Akeno yang merasa jika Klub ini tidak bergerak memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan di hari ini.

"Kalian boleh pulang... Besok jika ingin berkunjung datanglah pada saat jam istirahat pertama oke?" Ujarnya.

"T-tapi Akeno-senpai... Bagaimana dengan Bochou?" Asia dengan kekhawatiranya bertanya.

"Fufufu... Tidak perlu khawatir, Bochou kalian sedang banyak fikiran dan ia lelah sendiri akan hal itu. Oleh karna itu ia memutuskan untuk istirahat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang... Ayo teman-teman...!" Ujar Issei

Dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang menuju rumah masing-masing dengan di sertai wajah bertanya.

...

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang? Aku capek-ttebayo..." Tanya Naruto, kali ini salah satu tangan-nya di genggam kuat oleh Akeno yang menahanya untuk tak pergi.

"Fufufu... Jika kamu memang lelah ayo duduk di sofa bersamaku kita minum teh sejenak."

"Ummm, baiklah."

...

"Silahkan Nikmati teh-nya!"

Duduk berdua di satu sofa dengan disuguhi secangkir teh beraroma melati bukanya membuat Naruto segar kembali tapi justru malah membuatnya terserang kantuk.

Suara merdu Akeno yang sedang bersenandung sembari membaca buku semakin mendukung rasa kantuk yang mulai menggerogiti kesadaranya.

Oh ya! Mengenai Rias... Ia di buat bingung untuk hari ini, gadis itu semakin bertingkah tak seperti biasa-nya. Naruto melirik kearah Akeno yang masih sibuk membaca. Mungkinkah gadis berambut gelap ini tau?

"Akeno...?"

"Um... Ya?"

Ia lihat Akeno menutup buku bacaan-nya dan menolah kearahnya.

"Mengenai Rias... Apa kau tau sesuatu yang membuatnya Err... Sedikit berbeda?"

"Yaa tentu saja Naruto-kun... Di setiap kehidupan kita, kita pasti akan menghadapi masalah yang terumit yang akan mejegal kita... Dan Rias sedang mengalaminya."

"Apa masalah yang mengganggu-nya? Apa sebegitu rumitnya hingga ia seperti itu?"

"Fufufu... Besok kau akan tau sendiri."

"Aaa... Ayolah beri tahu aku..."

"Tidak. Jadilah laki-laki yang sabar Naruto-kun."

"Aaa, kau sama menyebalkan-nya dengan Rias-ttebayo." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Fufufu... Bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan Fuku-kaichou itu?"

"Hoaam... Kencan? Sudah kubilang itu cuma makan siang bersama..." Naruto menjawab dengan di sertai kantuk yang kembali menyerang.

"Ara-ara... Apa kau mengantuk? Kalau begitu kau tidurlah dulu di sini."

"Iya... Inikan aku sedang bersandar."

"Bukan Naruto-kun... Maksutku bukan di sofa. Tapi di sini."

"Um?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Akeno yang menepuk-nepuk kedua paha putihnya.

"A-aa... Di... Sini...?"

"Fufufu..." Kedua tangan putih Akeno mengambil(?) kepala kuning Naruto keatas paha putihnya sebagai bantalan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kulit paha mulus milik Akeno yang bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi-nya adalah alasan-nya yang membuat dirinya terdiam antara menikmati dan gugup dengan degup jantung bertempo cepat.

"Naruto-kun...?'"

"Y-yaa?"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tak suka? Lihat aku sekarang..."

Nada suara Akeno berubah sekarang, Naruto memutar kepalanya sedikit guna melihat wajah cantik gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Ya?"

"Fufufu... Begini lebih baik."

"...? A-apanya yang lebih baik?"

"Ah tidak... Hanya saja aku merasa sangat merindukanmu."

Kenapa setiap kali gadis ini berbicara selalu saja membuat Naruto bingung untuk memahaminya?

"...Fufufu, kau tak perlu memikirkan-nya dan mencoba untuk memahami biar aku saja yang merasakan kesenangan ini Naruto-kun."

"Aku tak mengerti-ttebayo..."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang tidurlah..."

Tangan putih Akeno mulai mengelus surai pirang Ninja yang mulai terlelap di atas pangkuanya, setiap belaian lembut tangan Akeno membuat Naruto yang masih bingung mulai memejamkan mata secara perlahan.

"Akeno..."

"Yaa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan... Semua perempuan itu membingungkan-ttebayo...Zzz...Zzz..."

Hanya ulasan senyum di bibir Akeno yang menjadi respon permataan Naruto barusan. Mungkin masalah dari Rias, Sona dan Tsubaki menjadi deret panjang cerita Naruto untuk hari ini. Ia di buat bingung akan tingkah laku mereka...

"Perempuan memang seperti itu Naruto-kun."

Akeno menghentikan elusan tanganya yang lelah meraba tajam-nya rambut jabrik Naruto yang menggelitik telapak tanganya.

Wajah ceria Naruto nampak semakin tampan jika sedang tertidur seperti ini, bibir yang biasa tercetak senyum yang mampu membuatnya merona semakin menggoda Akeno untuk mencoba merasakan seperti apa rasa dari bibir Naruto, apakah manis sepeti senyumnya? Ah ia tak tahu... Dan ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk mencuri gula dalam toples itu.

Akeno mulai menundukan kepalanya semakin ke bawah mencoba untuk mendekatkan bibir merah miliknya dengan bibir manis milik Naruto.

Semakin dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik pipi kanan-nya.

Semakin dekat ia mulai memejamkan mata dan membuka sedikit bibir tipisnya hingga...

CUP

Ia berhasil mencium bibir manis Naruto, tak puas hanya sekedar mencium... Akeno mulai mengulum bibir Naruto sepuas yang ia mau hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen yang terbatas mengakhiri semuanya.

Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Maaf Naruto-kun jika aku mencuri... Namun yang pasti suatu saat kau akan menikmatinya juga. Fufufu." Ujar Akeno sembari merengkuh kepala Naruto makin dalam dengan perut ratanya.

"Zzz... Ramen... Aku mau ramen."

Dan hanya kata igauan ngaco saja yang menjadi respon perkataan Akeno.

"Fufufu... Its a long day for you Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **A/N :** Maaf atas keterlambatan Up yang lama dan membuat kalian menunggu, faktor kerjaan sangat mencuri waktu luang saya hingga membuat saya berkali-kali terkena WB. Dan Saya mau ucapkan Terimakasih buat kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian hanya untuk baca Fic di bawah standar ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih!


End file.
